Tengo ganas de ti
by RowCinzia
Summary: -¿Por qué otra vez estás pensando en él Akane?- se preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír como tonta. Es el amor lo que nos hace cometer locuras, como una boda fallida que fue su punto de ruptura, no solo del compromiso sino de sus personalidades escondidas.
1. Prologo

**¿Cómo están chicos? Bueno este fin volví a ver la película 3MSC y Tengo ganas de ti (versión española) y me han provocado unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo de ese estilo con mi pareja adorada Ranma y Akane.**

**Este fic estará basado en un inicio en la historia de "Tengo ganas de ti", más por la temática de convivencia entre ambos que por la historia, él será un descarado y ella una chica que sabe lo que quiere, en realidad en eso me voy a basar.**

**Espero que les guste, espero llevar a puerto seguro este barco y espero tenerles capítulos largos, largos, largos, como tanto me ha pedido Lobo de Sombras :) en mi otra historia "Mienteme"**

**Cronológicamente pues estaremos conociendo a Ranma y Akane al termino de la Universidad, han pasado 4 tal vez 5 años después de la boda fallida. El prólogo es justo ese momento y lo ocurrido unos meses después.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y tras entrar se encerró por completo. Dejo las luces apagadas y se aventó sobre la cama con el pesado vestido aún puesto. Le molestó al caer en la almohada los pasadores que sujetaban una de las flores que llevaba como tocado, así que se reincorporó para quitárselas junto con el velo. Todo lo tiró al suelo y volvió a esconderse sobre la almohada.

Quería llorar, quería desahogarse, pero estaba en estado de shock y solo podía jugar con su respiración. Se bloqueo de todo sonido externo. No quería escuchar el escándalo que aún había en el dojo. Quería cerrarse en una burbuja de silencio, para pensar que haría ahora.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, se dio cuenta de que lo había estado cuando unos gentiles golpes se escucharon en la puerta y ella abrió los ojos enfrentándose con una total oscuridad a la cual le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse.

-Akane- un suave susurro le llamaba al otro lado -¿quieres bajar a cenar?

Se levantó de la cama haciendo escándalo con el tul del vestido que aún llevaba puesto. Quitó el seguro y abrió un poco la puerta.

-Kasumi ¿me puedes ayudar?- preguntó haciéndole una seña para que entrara a la habitación.

-Claro, déjame prender la luz.

-No- respondió de inmediato –acabo de despertar y me molestaría la luz ¿crees que aún así puedas ayudarme con el vestido?

-Sí, tu tranquila- se acercó Kasumi para girarla y comenzar a deshacer el camino de pequeños botones que estaba a su espalda, tras un breve silencio Kasumi decidió hablarle -¿estás bien Akane?

No escuchó respuesta solo vio los hombros de su hermana pequeña subir y bajar de forma rápida mientras ella agachaba la cabeza.

-Soy una tonta- contestó Akane en un susurró acompañado de unos cuantos gimoteos.

-Akane, lo que sucedió en el dojo fue un accidente, estoy segura de que Ranma si quería…- se detuvo a mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, en realidad eso tampoco lo creía ella -¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé- respondió en un hilo de voz –creo que lo más lógico es romper el compromiso ¿no crees? Lo más lógico y obvio.

Kasumi terminó su tarea y le ayudo a quitarse el vestido, aún teniendo a su hermana menor de espaldas a ella la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que diría mamá de lo que ha sucedido?- preguntó curiosa Akane al sentirse rodeada y reconfortada por los brazos de su hermana mayor, ella que había sido como una madre sustituta.

-Creo que…- comenzó a decir Kasumi sin separar el abrazo –creo que estaría consolándote ahora mismo, te acariciaría el cabello y te diría que todo va a estar bien, que si no sucedió es porque algo mejor ocurrirá y que no deberías olvidar que ella te ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Akane se giró para enfrentar los cálidos ojos de Kasumi –gracias- le sonrió –mañana hablaré con papá y veremos que ocurre.

-Bien entonces me voy para dejarte dormir- anunció Kasumi dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

-Kasumi- le detuvo Akane, su hermana se giró para verla de frente desde su lugar junto a la puerta -¿Qué ha pasado con Ranma?

-Él salió peleando con el resto de los chicos cuando tú saliste corriendo en dirección a la casa

-¿Y no ha vuelto?

-No, salimos a buscarlo pero no dimos con él.

Akane bajó la vista –gracias Kasumi.

-Descuida ¿quieres que le diga que lo estabas buscando cuando llegue?

-No- se adelanto rápidamente a responder –por favor no le digas ni siquiera que pregunté por él.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches- respondió Akane viendo salir a su hermana.

Soltó un largo suspiro cansada de todo el ajetreo y carga de emociones del día. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó su pijama amarilla, luego se quitó el liguero, las medias blancas, el corsé que acinturaba su figura bajo el vestido y todo lo arrojó en una esquina junto con el vestido blanco y el velo que estaba sobre el escritorio. Luego tomó su neceser y salió de la habitación con dirección al baño.

Caminó despreocupadamente por el pasillo implorando no toparse con nadie hasta llegar al baño, una vez dentro se lavó los dientes, se quitó el maquillaje, se lavó la cara, se cepillo el cabello y volvió a guardar todo en su neceser. Después de terminar todo lo necesario salió del baño y emprendió el viaje de regreso, escuchó una voz conocida y apretó el paso. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación alcanzó a ver de reojo a su suegra subir las escaleras, así que sin detenimientos abrió la puerta y entró cerrando nuevamente con seguro para no ser molestada.

De nuevo un par de golpecitos se escucharon y la voz conocida –Akane ¿podemos hablar?

-Lo siento tía Nodoka, preferiría que no- respondió Akane cerca de la puerta sin abrir –comprenderás que no estoy como para hablar y quiero dormir.

Un breve silencio se interrumpió por la mujer que había llamado primero –está bien- y después se escucharon sus pasos bajar las escaleras.

Akane soltó el aire y fue a dejar su neceser al armario, después se fue directo a su cama y se arropó bien dentro de la misma.

Trato de dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que tomó el reproductor de música de su escritorio y se colocó los audífonos. De nuevo quería evitar pensar en lo ocurrido y tras un par de canciones el cansancio la hizo su presa y terminó cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

Caminó de regreso al dojo, había perdido la corbata en la batalla con los demás y el traje blanco estaba hecho un asco. Se quitó el saco que tenía algunos jirones y lo dobló para cargarlo a modo desenfadado sobre su hombro con una mano.

Luego vio como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y entonces, por primera vez en toda esa tarde, pensó en su prometida.

Era un idiota, con todo lo ocurrido la había dejado a un lado.

-Seguramente está molesta- se dijo a si mismo resignado por escucharla gritarle en cuanto llegara a casa.

Pero no fue así, cuando entró la casa estaba vacía, el dojo destrozado por lo ocurrido y ni una sola alma le escuchó gritar anunciando su llegada.

_Tal vez salieron a buscarnos_, pensó mientras subía las escaleras para cambiarse por algo más cómodo y cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Akane escuchó unos sollozos.

Trató de abrir la puerta pero no lo logró, golpeo ligeramente llamando pero nadie respondió, por lo que decidió salir por la ventana de su habitación y tratar de entrar a la de Akane por la misma vía.

Cuando llegó a la ventana esta se encontraba ligeramente abierta, por lo que se abrió paso confiadamente. Al entrar, la habitación estaba oscura.

-Akane- susurró lo más bajo que pudo pero no obtuvo una respuesta. La vio tendida en la cama, de medio lado, con el vestido blanco aún puesto -¿Akane?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

Estaba dormida, pero se veía inquieta, no lloraba pero se notaba triste. Decidió no molestarla y prefirió salir de ahí antes de que despertara, casi cae por tropezarse con algo resbaladizo que estaba en el piso junto a la cama y cuando se agachó para recogerlo se dio cuenta de que era el velo que llevaba por la mañana Akane. Una punzada de culpa le oprimió el pecho. ¿Ahora qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Seguirían comprometidos? Es cierto que sentía algo muy fuerte por Akane, que la amaba incluso, pero no estaba listo para casarse y sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba. Él quería que vivieran un noviazgo normal, que se conocieran, que tuvieran citas, que discutieran por tonterías de novios. Ni siquiera la había besado aún y ya los estaban casando.

Sabía que tenía que tomar fuerzas y hablar de todo eso con Akane, no quería que pensara que la había rechazado.

Dejó el velo sobre el escritorio y salió por la ventana nuevamente. Antes de cerrarla la vio una vez más mientras se giraba sobre su cama. _Es tan hermosa_, pensó sonriendo de lado mientras cerraba por completo la ventana.

Regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, tras dejar en el cesto de ropa sucia el traje blanco decidió que lo mejor sería meditar lo que le diría a Akane, así que subió al tejado para pensar. No llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó las voces de su padre y su suegro.

-Ese Ranma, no puedo creer que no fuera capaz de controlarse- le escuchó decir a su padre.

-Vamos Genma eso es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa es lo que va a pasar ahora, seguramente querrán deshacer el compromiso- respondió su tío.

-Eso no lo permitiremos, no te preocupes Tendo- contestó Genma.

-Iré a ver a Akane, la pobre salió corriendo del dojo y todos nos fuimos tras los chicos- comentó Kasumi entrando primero.

-Mientras tanto hare la cena- completó su madre.

-Será mejor ir pensando en un plan de acción a lo que venga- escuchó la voz de su tío nuevamente.

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche nadie se percató de su presencia. Quería tener calma para pensar, así que decidió ir con Ukyo para platicar y ver si ella tenía alguna idea de que sería lo mejor. Al final del día, si bien era cierto que ella estaba obsesionada con que se casaran, era la única con la cabeza lo suficientemente centrada como para tener una plática racional. _Además, así aprovecho para dejarle claro a ella también que solo la quiero como amiga,_ pensó mientras brincaba del tejado a la barda y después fuera del dojo.

Caminó hasta el local de su amiga, al entrar esta se sorprendió de verlo.

-¡Ranma! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ukyo guardando unos utensilios en su lugar

-Hola Ukyo ¿crees que podamos hablar?

-Sí, déjame cerrar y podemos pasar a la planta alta- respondió pasando a un lado de él para cerrar con llave la puerta –ven, vamos arriba para platicar mejor- le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Una vez libres de interrupciones en la sala de estar de Ukyo esta le ofreció algo de tomar a lo cual él se negó.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó esperanzada Ukyo de que fuera sobre su relación.

-Es sobre lo nuestro- respondió bajando la vista.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sobre lo nuestro?- el corazón de Ukyo golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho

-Ukyo… creo que hoy me quedó muy claro algo, yo te quiero pero solo te puedo ver como mi amiga, eres mi confidente, eres la persona más racional que conozco, eres mi conciencia y por eso mismo no quiero seguir haciéndote una falsa ilusión- alzo la cabeza para enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de su amiga –Ukyo… yo… yo realmente estoy enamorado de Akane.

Su amiga soltó el aire de golpe y luego de limpiar unas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos le miró sonriendo –eso ya lo sabía, solo pensé que después de lo sucedido el día de hoy tal vez… ya sabes –le sonrió con los ojos acuosos, no pudo resistirse más y dejó las lágrimas salir.

Ranma se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla –tranquila, eres una mujer muy hermosa y una cocinera excelente- se rió cómplice por lo último –sabes pelear, eres divertida, tienes muchas cualidades que harán muy dichoso a algún hombre y si no estuviera Akane créeme que me encantaría ser ese hombre pero lo que siento por ella ni yo mismo me lo explicó.

Ukyo sonrió por lo que le acababa de decir su amigo –está bien, dejaré de perseguirte para que te cases conmigo, me ha quedado muy claro que solo seremos buenos amigos.

-Los mejores- le interrumpió Ranma –siempre cuidaré de ti.

-Bien, bien y ahora con lo que pasó el día de hoy ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Ya le confesaste a Akane lo que sientes?

Ranma se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga con culpa –no, no he ni siquiera tenido el valor de buscarla después de lo que ocurrió.

-Ranma tienes que hablar con ella.

-Pero con toda la familia ahí va a ser imposible.

-¿Quieres citarla aquí para que hablen a solas?

-¿Me dejarías?

-Tonto, si te lo estoy proponiendo es porque si- le respondió Ukyo girando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, a veces su amigo la podía desesperar –solo hay que planear bien como la vas a traer hasta aquí.

Ranma asintió y luego de un nuevo silencio volvió a abrazar a su amiga –gracias Ukyo.

* * *

_6 meses después…_

-No tardaré mucho Kasumi- comentó Akane desde la puerta mientras terminaba de acomodarse los zapatos.

-Ve con cuidado- le respondió en un grito su hermana.

Akane salió de la casa y caminó por la calle jugando con el bolso de mano, al llegar a la parada de autobús miró su reloj de pulsera para ver cuánto faltaba para que llegara el siguiente transporte.

-Hola Akane- escuchó una voz conocida y se volteo para saludar a quien le había llamado.

-¡Ah! Hola Ukyo ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba a su izquierda.

-Bien ¿vas a la feria de universidades?

-Sí ¿también tú?

-Sí

Akane analizó rápidamente a la mejor amiga de su ex prometido, llevaba unos jeans a conjunto con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta azul, se veía extrañamente muy femenina.

-Te ves diferente- le comentó mientras giraba su cuerpo para tenerla de frente.

-Gracias, estoy haciendo algunos cambios.

-No pensé que pensaras en ir a la universidad ¿qué carrera vas a estudiar?

-Me gustaría algo relacionado con la cocina, después de todo la mayor parte de mi vida me he dedicado a hacer okonomiyakis, tal vez convertirme en una distinguida chef no estaría mal- sonrió Ukyo -¿tú qué piensas estudiar? Creí que estabas interesada en las artes marciales solamente.

-Realmente nunca he sido muy buena y tras lo ocurrido entre los Saotome y mi familia pues mi padre se ha quedado sin un heredero seguro así que se resignó a que quiera estudiar algo fuera de las artes marciales- explicó Akane –voy a estudiar publicidad.

-Muy distinto- comentó Ukyo cuando escucharon el autobús llegar -¿nos vamos?

Akane asintió y ambas chicas subieron al transporte, una vez sentadas Ukyo quiso retomar la conversación.

-¿Has hablado con Ranma?- preguntó curiosa como si no supiera ya la respuesta.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no- respondió sin miramientos de cortesía Akane, algo que le había quedado muy claro meses atrás es que no podía seguir pensando en lo que el resto de las personas creyeran de ella si hacia lo que quería.

Ukyo no le quito la mirada, al contrario sonrió como si la hubieran descubierto en una mentira –sí, tienes razón, solo quería sacar el tema- se explicó –deberías dejarlo hablar contigo después de todo desde lo ocurrido no han cruzado palabra alguna, su rompimiento fue inmediato y los Saotome se mudaron prácticamente al día siguiente.

-No es el momento Ukyo, yo necesito tomar un respiro de él y creo que a Ranma le vendría bien hacer lo mismo conmigo- le indicó Akane dando por terminado el tema cuando se giró un poco para observar el paisaje a través de la ventana –además nada cura mejor las heridas que el tiempo.

Media hora más tarde llegaron al centro de Tokyo, ambas buscaron ubicarse para llegar al centro de convenciones donde sería el evento de Universidades. Ukyo le ofreció a Akane acompañarla a visitar los stands de las escuelas que le interesaban y Akane aceptando le ofreció lo mismo.

Tras un par de horas de recorrido decidieron sentarse a descansar y tomar algún refrigerio. Encontraron por suerte una mesa por lo que Akane le indicó a Ukyo que lo más favorable era que ella se quedara a cuidarla junto con todas las bolsas de panfletos y regalos que ambas llevaban y que ella iría por lo que consumirían. Ukyo aceptó la idea y tras intentar darle dinero a Akane para su consumo rio con ánimo cuando esta se negó a recibirlo.

-Yo te invito esta vez- le dijo Akane corriendo para alejarse, iba tan absorta en huir que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba a punto de tropezar con una espalda -¡auch! Lo siento tanto- trato de disculparse.

-No pasa nada- escuchó una voz decirle y entonces el dueño se giró para enfrentarse con quien hubiera chocado con él. La miró con ojos abiertos sin creer su buena suerte o si se trataba de una ilusión -¿Akane?

-¡Ranma!- dijo ella sonrojada, tenía que admitir que a pesar del distanciamiento él seguía provocándole emoción y nerviosismo -¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola- le dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba emoción por su encuentro –supongo que a lo mismo que tú, a ver universidades.

-No pensé que tuvieras en planes estudiar una carrera- le dijo sin tapujos Akane

-Bueno…-rio animado por el comentario-no lo tenía en mis planes pero mis planes han cambiado mucho desde hace meses –explicó -¿vienes sola o con tus amigas?

-Con Ukyo, nos topamos por casualidad en la parada de autobús- contestó girándose para señalarla en la mesa que tenían apartada -¿si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotras?

Ranma la miró de una forma extraña que la intimido sobre manera, sintió sus mejillas a fuego y trato de evitar su mirada –muchas gracias, estaría bien porque no hay lugar donde sentarse.

De pronto los dos se quedaron callados y luego él volvió a retomar la conversación porque había olvidado algo importante -¿les molesta que también nos acompañen unos amigos?

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida –creí que venías solo.

-No, vengo con unos compañeros de la escuela.

Ranma se había mudado no solo de casa, sino de barrio, ya no vivía en Nerima sino en Toshima y obviamente se había tenido también que cambiar de escuela.

-¡Hey! ¡Ryu! ¡Ichiro! ¡Yoshiro! Vengan muchachos- gritó Ranma haciendo una seña con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba del hombro a Akane para hacerla voltear a él de nueva cuenta -¿qué van a comprar ustedes? ¿Me dejas invitarte?

-Solo íbamos a comprar un par de tés y algo para picar- le dijo Akane sin responder en concreto si aceptaba o no su invitación.

-¿Qué pasa Saotome?- preguntó uno de los dos chicos que se acercaron a ellos.

-Me he topado con una querida amiga y nos están ofreciendo un lugar en su mesa- explicó Ranma señalando la mesa donde estaba Ukyo.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Ichiro- se acercó otro chico a Akane para saludarla y Ranma le detuvo con la mano.

-Tranquilo Ichiro, ella es Akane y no te le acerques mucho que estoy en plan de conquista con ella ¿entendido?- le dijo serio mientras que los tres chicos reían al comentario.

-Una lástima Akane- respondió con un suspiro falso Ichiro saludándola a distancia con la mano –está bien Saotome, iremos por Yoshiro y las cosas.

Una vez se hubieran alejado ambos chicos de ellos Ranma se giró para poner atención a la fila acercando a Akane a su lado sin tocarla después de eso.

-No les hagas caso- comentó como si pudiera leer la mente de Akane- les gusta bromear y por supuesto trata de ligarse chicas bonitas como tú- dijo eso último mirándola de reojo.

-¿Son amigos de la escuela?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ryu e Ichiro sí, Yoshiro es mi vecino- explicó Ranma avanzando un poco –oye, supe que Xian-Pu se ha ido de Nerima ¿es cierto?

-Sí, cerraron el restaurante y se fueron de un día para otro, nadie sabe a dónde por lo que yo supuse que tal vez habría ido tras de ti.

-Pues no, afortunadamente todas esas persecuciones se acabaron en cuanto pise Toshima.

De pronto ya estaban frente al stand de bebidas y comidas. Ranma compró bebidas para él y las chicas y varias charolas de comida.

-También voy a llevar dos paletas de fruta con chocolate- le dijo al chico que lo atendía y luego se giró un poco con Akane -¿las has probado? Son deliciosas, te van a gustar mucho.

Akane lo miró embelesada, había cambiado mucho su actitud en tan solo medio año. Se sentía flotar con la forma tan natural como la trataba. Sin peleas, sin insultos, tranquilamente como si fueran pareja.

-Déjame ayudarte- le pidió Akane quitándole las bebidas de encima.

-Gracias- le dijo Ranma tomando las charolas de comida y las paletas.

Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa donde ya estaban los amigos de Ranma platicando amenamente con Ukyo.

-Así que ustedes dos van con Ranma a la escuela y tú eres su vecino- comentó Ukyo

-A ver moscas, dejen espacio para la comida- dijo Ranma acercándose para colocar las charolas sobre la mesa – ¿pueden darle espacio a mi amiga?

-¡Hey Ranma! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías conocidas tan guapas?- habló Ichiro mirando a Akane y a Ukyo alzando las cejas animadamente.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Saldrías con este?- preguntó Ranma señalando a Ichiro

-No, creo que no- contestó honestamente Ukyo y todos rieron a carcajada menos el aludido.

-Que mal… Ranma ¿tienes más amistades así de guapas?- preguntó Ichiro tomando una de las charolas de comida.

-Déjalas en paz, parece que lo único que te importa es ligar- contestó Ranma abriendo el té de Akane para dárselo –toma- se lo ofreció y ella lo tomó sin dejar de ver la discusión.

-No es lo que más me importa pero definitivo esta al inicio de mis prioridades- respondió lanzando un suspiro.

-No hagas caso a Ichiro- habló Yoshiro a Ukyo –es un niño aún que no sabe como se le conquista a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

-¡Vaya! Ahí va otro- suspiró derrotado Ranma

-Déjalo Ranma, déjalo- contestó Ukyo acercándose a Yoshiro -¿me ayudas con mi bebida?

-¡Qué descaro!- gritó Ranma riendo por la escena, luego se giró para ver a Akane bebiendo -¿Qué te gustaría probar? Compre de todo, aquí hay bolitas de pulpo y por acá onigiris, en esta charola hay algunos makys de atún y salmón.

-Creo que voy a probar los onigiri- respondió Akane estirándose para tomar el bocadillo.

Ranma se le adelantó y le acercó la charola con la comida, luego con disimulo se acercó a ella para susurrarle en el oído –Akane ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Ella sintió de nuevo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sin girarse a verlo asintió –sí, si me gustaría.

Ranma sonrió por el triunfo y se reincorporaron a la charla.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Mis queridos lectores, esta historia espero irla sacando a tiempo razonable. No quiero prometerles tiempos porque no sé cómo se ponga mi musa. Espero ir adelantando para tenerles por lo menos capítulos asegurados. Ya saben chicos, dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Si tu me besas

**¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Ya saben que siempre les tengo casi de inmediato la continuación de mis inicios. Bueno, quiero comentarles que aún seguimos en la misma línea de tiempo que el final del prólogo. También aprovecho para aclararles que los nombres de las universidades que se mencionarán existen pero que las ubicaciones de las mismas son de mi total invención.**

**Este capítulo fue creado bajo el fondo musical de "Agua" de Jarabe de palo (para que lo busquen en youtube)**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-Si tú me besas…-**

-Bueno pues nosotras nos vamos ya- dijo Ukyo despidiéndose de los amigos de Ranma y de este.

-Gracias por las bebidas y la comida- dijo Akane acercándose a Ranma para darle un beso en la mejilla -¡ah! Y por la paleta, me gustó mucho.

Ranma sonrió discretamente mientras sus amigos coreaban alegres por el gesto de Akane.

-¡Uh! ¡Saotome!- gritó Ichiro a lo que recibió por respuesta un golpe a las costillas con el codo por parte de Ranma.

-Ichiro… cállate por favor- dijo Ranma en tono pausado haciendo ojos de rendija.

Akane y Ukyo rieron tímidamente por lo sucedido y luego la primera decidió hablar –será mejor irnos, ya es tarde.

-Akane- le dijo Ranma separándola del grupo, Ukyo pareció captar el mensaje así que comenzó a platicar con los amigos de Ranma.

-Dime Ranma- contestó Akane alzando los ojos coquetamente.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti el sábado? Ya sabes… para nuestra cita- preguntó Ranma disimulando la tensión que la palabra cita le suponía.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vemos en algún lado, no quiero que la familia piense que tú y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Akane y luego apresuró a completar su explicación- ya sabes, creo que no es muy sano que organicen una boda nuevamente a nuestro regreso.

-Entiendo- contestó Ranma –toma te voy a anotar mi número de celular.

-¿Tienes celular?- preguntó asombrada Akane.

-Sí, lo compre con lo que gane en un torneo que hubo en la escuela- contestó sonriente mientras anotaba el número en un panfleto y se lo entregaba a Akane –toma, así me puedes marcar por cualquier cosa que necesites.

Akane tomó el papel dudando de la respuesta a dar, solo atino a responder un gracias.

-Bueno…- comenzó Ranma -¿entonces nos vemos en la plaza que está aquí enfrente?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Podemos ir al cine y después a cenar

-Bien entonces ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-¿Te parece bien a las 2?

-Entonces nos vemos a las 2 el sábado- contestó sonriendo Akane –te cuidas.

-Hasta el sábado- respondió Ranma acercándose a ella para darle ahora él un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se apartaron notablemente sonrojados y Ukyo se volvió a despedir a distancia de los chicos, luego corrió tras Akane.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ukyo mientras alcanzaba a Akane y la detenía por el brazo en un ligero toque.

-No lo sé- respondió sincera Akane deteniéndose un poco para tomar la bolsa de plástico que cargaba Ukyo y que le pertenecía a ella con todo lo recolectado en la feria –me ha pedido que salgamos en una cita y acepte.

-Me da gusto.

Caminaron fuera del lugar hasta la parada de autobús, de inmediato llegó el transporte y subieron sentándose casi al final.

-Ukyo- le llamó Akane -¿Por qué ya no andas tras Ranma?

Ukyo pestañeo repetidamente tratando de procesar la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Akane –bueno yo… es que… -se debatió internamente en contarle la verdad o una mentira que la dejara tranquila, al final optó por la verdad, sabía que si quería tener una amistad sincera con ella lo mejor sería no callar lo que sabía –bueno lo que pasa es que Ranma habló conmigo hace meses y me dejo muy claro que solo siente por mí amistad, que me quiere y que me cuidará siempre pero que jamás podrá sentir más por mí.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Akane, estaba metiendo cordón para sacar listón.

-¡Ay Akane! Esa respuesta tú muy bien la sabes- atacó Ukyo dejando sin argumentos a Akane.

El resto del trayecto platicaron de las universidades que les interesaron, Ukyo se enamoró de una escuela que estaba cerca de la playa llamada Kumamoto. Akane por su lado se dividía entre la universidad Tokai y la Kurume, ambas apartadas de Nerima y también de Toshima.

_Vaya, así que una cita ¿qué estarás planeando Ranma? Haz cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo_, pensó Akane mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje.

Cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús de Nerima las chicas se despidieron con un abrazo.

-Akane- le dijo Ukyo cuando solo habían avanzado un par de pasos cada una por su lado, luego se giró para verla de frente hacer lo mismo –trata bien a Ranma ¿quieres? Él de verdad siente algo por ti, es solo que a veces se comporta como el idiota que es.

-Pondré de mi parte- respondió acariciando el brazo de Ukyo con una mano –seguimos en contacto, me dio mucho gusto vernos hoy.

-A mi también, podríamos ir de compras la próxima semana- contestó Ukyo.

-Sí, la próxima semana me paso por tu casa y vamos ¿te parece bien el martes?- preguntó Akane.

-De acuerdo- respondió Ukyo alejándose –hasta el martes.

-Cuídate.

-¡Hey Akane!- le gritó Ukyo después de alejarse casi media cuadra –suerte en tu cita del sábado.

-¡Ukyo!- le gritó en respuesta- de esto ni una sola palabra a nadie.

Ukyo asintió con la cabeza y continúo caminando lejos de ella hacia su casa. Akane por su parte la imitó y tras unos 5 minutos llegó hasta su casa.

-Familia ya llegue- anuncio mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Cómo te fue Akane?- preguntó Nabiki bajando las escaleras -¿ya te decidiste por alguna universidad? Dime que irás conmigo.

-Hola Nabiki- respondió Akane cargando aún la bolsa de plástico con todos los panfletos y obsequios –la verdad es que me interese por la Universidad Kurume.

-Está muy lejos de Nerima- expresó su padre saliendo del pasillo que conectaba a la sala –tendrías que vivir sola en el barrio de Koto.

-Podría vivir con compañeras de la universidad- sugirió Akane.

-Akane, tu deberías estar viviendo aquí con tu esposo, no lejos de tu familia rodeada por extraños- dijo con voz dura su padre.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, lo que pudo o no haber ocurrido entre Ranma y yo es historia, la única realidad es que no sucedió. Deberías comenzar a resignarte papá- le dijo sin templarse –iré a la universidad.

Su padre la miró derrotado –es muy difícil aceptarlo.

-Lo siento papá, sabes que yo puse de mi parte y las cosas simplemente no se dieron.

-Akane- le escuchó decir a su hermana Nabiki a espaldas de ella- ven, vamos a revisar esos folletos –dijo tomando de su mano la bolsa y caminando a un lado de su padre hacia la sala.

-Gracias- le dijo a Nabiki, luego caminó atrás para seguirle y se detuvo junto a su padre –si te sirve de consuelo… a mí sí me dolió no haberme casado ese día.

Su padre le miró compungido, ambas chicas pasaron a su lado y las escuchó platicar respecto a las universidades en la sala.

-¿Papá?- le sacó de sus pensamientos Kasumi -¿estás bien?

-Estaré bien… Akane es una chica fuerte y si ella está mejor yo estaré bien.

* * *

El sábado había llegado más pronto de lo que se imaginó, le había dado vueltas a la idea pero por más que pensaba que podría decirle sobre el tema de la boda fallida no se le ocurría más que dejarlo en el pasado y tratar de ser natural y dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Al fin y al cabo ella ya había aceptado salir con él ¿no era verdad? Lo que le decía que interés si había de por medio.

Llegó puntual, al menos 20 minutos antes. Caminó por la entrada de la plaza, de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Y entonces divisó a lo lejos su pequeña silueta cruzando la calle, vestía unos jeans ajustados con una blusa larga color blanco, botas largas sobre el pantalón casi llegando a la rodilla. Un abrigo corto de color negro a juego con su bolso que cruzaba por su pecho.

-Hola- dijo Akane acercándose a él

-Hola- le respondió casi en un susurro mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿estás lista para ver una peli?

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?

-La que sea, da igual ¿no?

-Me gustaría ver una de terror- dijo Akane caminando a un lado de él para ir rumbo a las escaleras eléctricas.

-Una de terror será- dijo Ranma siguiéndole.

-Oye te ves muy bien- le comentó apartando un mechón de cabello para colocarlo tras su oreja cuando la alcanzó sobre las escaleras.

-Gracias- respondió ella –tu también te ves bien, te ves diferente ¿ya no usas las ropas chinas?

-Que va, en la escuela no quería ser objeto de miradas curiosas así que he decidido adaptarme al resto de los chicos, cambie el guarda ropa con el resto del dinero que gane.

-Es verdad ¿cómo está eso del dinero que ganaste?

-Bueno, fue casi a la semana de haber entrado en la nueva escuela, mi vecino Yoshiro forma parte del equipo de artes marciales de la escuela- empezó a explicar Ranma.

-Vaya, que suerte ¿no?- comentó alegre Akane poniendo atención a la plática mientras caminaban rumbo a la taquilla.

-Dame un segundo- le dijo Ranma mientras se acercaba al puesto y hablaba con la chica que atendía –Hola voy a querer dos boletos para "Terror en la isla"

Mientras la chica accedía a su computadora para seleccionar la sala y la cantidad de boletos Ranma se giró para tomar a Akane de la mano y jugar con sus dedos –que nombres más difíciles escogen ahora para las películas ¿no crees?- comentó riendo sin mirar a los ojos a Akane, solo veía sus dedos entrelazarse.

-Aquí tienes, van a ser 130- dijo la chica de la taquilla mostrándole los boletos.

-Gracias, aquí tienes- respondió dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador y tomando los boletos, luego caminó aún tomado de la mano de Akane hacia la dulcería -¿quieres palomitas? ¿Refresco? ¿Algún helado?- le preguntó acercándose a ella para que le escuchara.

-Palomitas y preferiría un té helado- respondió Akane –oye pero déjame invitarlos yo ¿si?

Ranma sonrió por lo que le decía –está bien, no voy a discutir contigo por unas palomitas y té helado, pero yo quiero un helado también.

Akane le sonrió y se alejo de su agarre corriendo al mostrador de la dulcería –hola voy a querer una cubeta grande de palomitas, dos tés helados y un helado de… ¿chocolate?

-De chocolate es correcto- le dijo Ranma al acercarse, acaricio con una mano su espalda y luego la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Enseguida señorita- respondió el chico buscando todo lo que le había solicitado.

-Me da gusto saber que a pesar de la distancia aún recuerdas cual es mi sabor de helado predilecto- le comentó Ranma sin buscar enfrentar la mirada de ella, simplemente se quedó viendo al frente como rebotaban las palomitas en la maquina.

-Bueno, lo importante es difícil de olvidarlo- comentó Akane por respuesta. Suficiente para hacer sonreír de satisfacción a Ranma.

-Me estabas contando- continuó Akane mientras sacaba de su bolso dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta -¿cómo es que entraste al equipo de artes marciales?

-Aquí tienen, serán 80- le indicó el chico del mostrador mientras le entregaba todo el pedido. Akane pagó y recibió el cambio mientras Ranma recogía la cubeta y el helado. Akane tomó después un par de pajillas y los tés helados.

-¿A qué hora empieza la función?- preguntó Akane acercándose a una de las mesas que estaban junto a la dulcería.

-Todavía falta media hora- respondió Ranma acomodando la cubeta de palomitas sobre la mesa, luego tomó asiento al igual que Akane lo hacía.

-Bueno, me estabas contando sobre el equipo de artes marciales al cual entraste gracias a Yoshiro ¿no es así?- continuó ella.

-No, no, yo no dije que hubiera entrado ahí gracias a Yoshiro, simplemente dije que él pertenecía al equipo de artes marciales- aclaró Ranma ofendido por lo que había dicho ella.

En respuesta Akane rio por lo bajo al notar que le había hecho daño su comentario, luego tomó un puñado de palomitas y comenzó a comer de una en una –discúlpame- respondió con la boca algo llena –está claro que entendí mal, pero continúa con tu relato.

-Está bien bonita- le dijo Ranma tomando también un puñado de palomitas. Akane lo miró sonriendo cuando le escuchó decirle bonita. El primer cumplido sincero en todo el tiempo que habían convivido en el dojo juntos.

-Bueno pues, como te decía, Yoshiro pertenecía al equipo de artes marciales de la preparatoria y como es mi vecino un día me descubrió en el jardín del edificio practicar unas cuantas técnicas. Se acercó a mí por primera vez desde que nos habíamos mudado y me preguntó lo obvio, si yo practicaba artes marciales, le conté sobre mi entrenamiento y el tipo de técnica que la familia Saotome llevaba- se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del té helado, Akane ya le había puesto las pajillas a ambos vasos.

-No sabía que vivías en un edificio- comentó Akane.

-Sí, para dos personas una casa es demasiado.

-¿Dos personas? Creí que estaría viviendo con ustedes tu madre.

Ranma rio con ganas –vivo con mi madre, quien ya no vive con nosotros es el viejo- aclaró dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de la cara de interrogación de ella, así que decidió explicarle los motivos –después de que nos fuimos del dojo el viejo decidió huir, puso de excusa un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento pero yo no accedí a irme. Incluso me tentó con ayudarme a encontrar la cura para la pelirroja pero no quería irme de Japón sin haber al menos hablado contigo, de otro modo hubiera sido como huir.

Akane lo miró sin decir palabra alguna, ¿qué podía decir?

-Entonces mi madre y yo buscamos un departamento que pudiéramos rentar, tratamos de hallar algo en Nerima pero todo era demasiado costoso, fue hasta que dimos con el edificio donde vivimos en Toshima. En el intermedio estuvimos unos días con Ukyo en su casa.

-Ahora se me ocurre que lo debieron haber pasado muy difícil- susurró como si de una disculpa se tratara.

-No, no fue para tanto. La verdad es que le sentó bien a mi madre el cambio y Ukyo le enseño con gusto como hacer okonomiyakis, lo que me vino muy bien a mi –sonrió tomando el helado entre sus manos para darle una lamida –esta delicioso ¿no quieres?

Akane negó con la cabeza sonriéndole –y después ¿qué pasó?

-Después de contarle mi triste existencia a Yoshiro fue como descubrir un hermano perdido, se ha vuelto mi colega, mi confidente, incluso… y sé que esto no me lo vas a creer pero te juro que es cierto, él estuvo comprometido al igual que nosotros por causa de su padre- dijo dándole un par de lamidas al helado para evitar se derritiera.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, abriendo un poco la boca como para decir algo y luego volvió acomodarse callada en el asiento.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- preguntó Ranma sin dejar de lamer el helado.

-No, nada- contestó Akane sin ánimo, luego sonrió como si nada y volvió a hablar –mejor cuéntame cómo esta lo del equipo de artes marciales.

-Si- dijo animado Ranma –pues resulta que Yoshiro habló con el entrenador para ver si podía yo suplicar a uno de los chicos que recién se había lastimado. No fue fácil entrar, tuve que hacer varias pruebas porque es un equipo de altura. La mayoría ha conseguido becas deportivas para las universidades más importantes del país.

-¡Ah! De ahí viene la idea de ir a la universidad ¿cierto?

-Bueno sí, en realidad no me lo había planteado porque mis notas eran malas, siempre estábamos en peleas en Nerima y además era lógico que terminaríamos haciéndonos cargo del dojo de tu familia juntos, mi futuro ya estaba planeado por así decirlo y yo no tenía que preocuparme por nada- comentó terminando de comer el helado –pero ahora ya solo somos mi madre y yo, mudarnos de tu casa fue como un golpe a la realidad en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y que sobre el torneo que ganaste?

-Bueno, resulta que las escuelas con equipos formales organizan torneos de artes marciales y los premios pueden incluir interesantes sumas de dinero- contó con alegría tomando un puño de palomitas –yo participe con mi equipo y ganamos el primer puesto, el premio se repartió entre todos y no estuvo nada mal para serte franco con decirte que me alcanzo suficiente para comprarme una moto, el celular, algo de ropa y todavía tengo algo en el banco para imprevistos.

-¿Una moto? No pensé que fueras de esa clase de chicos con esos gustos- comentó Akane sorprendida más de lo que podría estarlo.

-Siempre me han gustado, solo que antes no podía costearla.

-Y ¿Qué piensas estudiar en la universidad? ¿Educación física?- trato de indagar Akane.

-No, quiero hacer algo distinto pero que tampoco sea muy complicado, los números no se me dan bien y tampoco la literatura o la historia, la medicina ni se diga además eso quita mucho tiempo, tal vez algo relacionado con la publicidad al menos llamo la atención lo suficiente hahaha.

-¿Te parece que la publicidad es sencilla?- preguntó algo seria Akane.

-No creo que sea muy compleja siéndote franco.

Akane se puso roja de coraje pero se había prometido comportarse, en el fondo quería que esa cita funcionara bien y ella debía cooperar por parte igual.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema- le dijo tomando un sorbo de su té helado.

Ranma asintió sin comprender que había dicho de malo porque por supuesto se dio cuenta de que ella estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia, miró entonces la hora en su celular y se puso de pie –es la hora de entrar a la sala.

Tomó la cubeta de palomitas y un té helado –espera- le dijo a Akane frente a la entrada de la sala -¿puedes tomar los boletos? Están en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, no quiero pedírselo a la chica de la taquilla.

-¿Qué? Vamos Ranma ¿miedo a que una extraña te toque?

-Miedo no, es solo que preferiría que tú me tocaras- soltó sin pensar _¿de dónde ha salido eso Ranma?,_ se reprimió mentalmente.

Akane se lo tomó a bien porque comenzó a reír sin disimulo, era obvio que le estaba coqueteando con descaro y sin miramientos y eso le reconforto. Era una forma de hacerle comprender que él no la había rechazado el día de la boda sino que todo fue un desafortunado evento.

Así que se acercó con cuidado para sacar los boletos del bolsillo que él le había indicado. Ranma alzó la vista al techo, evidentemente sonrojado por lo que ella estaba haciendo. Recordó entonces todos los consejos de su madre y que estos estaban funcionando en realidad.

_-Inicio Flashback-_

-Esta es la última caja- anuncio colocándola a un lado del resto que estaban en la pequeña sala junto a la puerta de entrada -¿mamá? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose a su madre que estaba frente a la ventana de espaldas a él.

-Creí que tendría muchos nietos pronto- dijo su madre sin voltearse a verlo –pero veo que no eres un hombre suficiente, tu padre te ha educado muy mal.

-Mamá, no digas eso… Akane y yo no estábamos listos para casarnos, en realidad lo que ha pasado nos viene bien.

-No Ranma, tienes que recuperar a Akane, es tu destino estar con ella- le regaño golpeándole con la mano en la cabeza -¿acaso no la amas en verdad?

Ranma bajo la vista –no sé… no sé cómo tratarla, es violenta y poco femenina y yo soy… yo…

-Tú eres un mocoso tímido que se refugia en insultos para evadir sus verdaderos sentimientos- le dijo alzando su mentón con cariño y así poder verlo a los ojos –seré tu madre pero también soy una mujer, yo te voy a educar para que puedas tratar como se merece tu prometida.

-Ex prometida- se apresuró a decir -¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de salir a decírmelo ella misma –comentó cerrando su puño con fuerza.

-Querido- le consoló su madre acariciando su cabello –sé que Akane no pudo salir a hablar contigo porque estaba dolida, yo la vi esa noche cuando volvimos y traía los ojos hinchados. Seguramente se sintió rechazada, su reacción me parece muy normal.

-Está bien- contestó cruzándose de brazos como un niño chiquito que ha sido reprendido –escucharé tus consejos y haré lo que me digas.

-Por ahora será mejor que no la busques, ella está entristecida y seguro quiere un tiempo lejos de ti para pensar y extrañarte mi amor- le dijo su madre sonriéndole con cariño- mejor vamos a transformarte en el príncipe azul que sé está escondido ahí adentro –le dijo señalándole el pecho con un dedo a la altura de su corazón.

Él la miro sonriente por la promesa de cambiar lo suficiente para ser capaz de mantener a Akane a su lado. Lo que en esos momentos le importaba era no sentirse un inútil para poder mantener a su lado a su media naranja, eran de esas cosas que no podía hablar con su padre sin ser motivo de burla.

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Los encontré- anuncio contenta Akane mostrando los boletos y entregándoselos a la chica de la sala.

Ambos entraron con cuidado de donde pisaban ya que estaba a oscuras –Ranma te voy a guiar- le anuncio Akane tomándolo del brazo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a sus asientos Akane tomó la cubeta de palomitas para que pudiera acomodarse.

-¿Sabes por lo menos de que trata esta película?-preguntó Ranma inclinándose un poco sobre Akane para tomar palomitas.

Ella se puso tensa por la acción de Ranma y no volteo a verlo, al contrario miró como si nada al frente para tratar de poner atención a los comerciales –no, no sé sobre que trate –contestó en automático sin un tono definido de voz.

Ranma sonrió al darse cuenta de que su acercamiento la había desarmado, así que tomó nota mental para tratar de repetirlo al menos un par de veces más.

Tras unos cuantos comerciales más y dos avances de películas el filme que iban a ver empezó. El aire acondicionado estaba a su máxima potencia y se sentía el frescor exagerado en la sala, además bajo las condiciones del filme todo se veía más oscuro ya que la historia del mismo se centraba en un bosque a mitad de la noche.

Akane se cubría la cara con una mano a cada escena que provocara sobre salto al espectador, Ranma reía fascinado de verle reaccionar de esa forma y consideró la posibilidad de protegerla con sus brazos pero prefirió no aventurarse a una negativa, su cita iba demasiado bien para forzar las reacciones de ella.

En una de esas escenas de espíritus Akane se volteo totalmente de lado para cubrir su rostro con el brazo de Ranma. El la miró de reojo y le acaricio el cabello con la mano libre y así susurrarle –tranquila, yo te aviso cuando se haya pasado.

Pensó en hacerle una broma pesada pero decidió al final que mejor pasaba, cuando la escena del espíritu terminó volvió a acercarse a su oído –ya ha pasado.

Ella alzó la vista y le miró sonriendo, pasaron unos segundos en los que dejaron esa tensión flotar en medio de ambos. Ranma bajó un poco más la cabeza para acercarse lo suficiente a sus labios, _es mi oportunidad_, pensó. Pero entonces Akane desvió la cara hacia la pantalla dejándolo a medio camino.

El resto de la película la pasaron cada uno en su butaca, él ya no trato de acercarse y ella no volvió a reaccionar de la misma forma. Cuando terminó y ambos salieron de la sala Ranma decidió dar un paso más, la tomo de la mano para caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras eléctricas -¿a dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?- preguntó entrelazando sus dedos en los de ella.

-Se me antojan unas hamburguesas ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó mirándole.

-Yo había pensado en algo más tradicional pero no es mala idea- opinó él abriéndole la puerta para cederle el paso.

Caminaron a lo largo de la calle en silencio, luego él decidió aplicar uno de los consejos de su madre. Honestidad y comunicación.

-Akane ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Ella se giró un poco para verlo –si, lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste besarte en el cine?

Akane se detuvo con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Debía ser honesta? Si, lo sería –bueno… es que no creí que fuera un buen lugar para nuestro primer beso.

Ranma la miró con ternura y luego volteo a ver a su alrededor, a distancia vio un parque ligeramente iluminado ya –ven- le dijo afirmando más su agarre y la llevó a través de la calle hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a mitad de un jardín se detuvo, luego se coloco frente a ella sin soltarla, con la mano libre la tomo por la cintura con cuidado como si fuera a romperse de solo tocarla –Akane… yo… he deseado hacer esto desde que te conozco y no voy a pedirte que cierres los ojos esta vez para darme valor- le susurro solo a ella acercándose un poco a su rostro, luego le soltó la mano para acariciar su mejilla que ya estaba encendida en rojo –eres tan suave, tan bonita, tan mi marimacho- dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado y antes de que Akane tuviera oportunidad de protestar por lo que dijo él acercó sus labios en un rápido movimiento a los de ella.

_Esto es… es nuestro primer beso_, pensó Akane brincando de felicidad por dentro, _debo hacer algo ¿qué hago? Haz algo Akane Tendo, este es el chico que siempre te ha gustado, te esta besando y esta vez no puedes mandarlo por los aires_.

Ranma seguía entretenido en los labios de Akane, _¿ahora qué hago? Intenta seguir el instinto Saotome, tal vez si yo… voy a… abriré un poco los labios para besarla mejor_. Ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras discretamente buscaba un mayor contacto con el labio superior de Akane, ella a su vez correspondió el gesto apresando el labio inferior de él.

Duraron a lo mucho un minuto, pero para ellos fue la eternidad en el cielo. Cuando se separaron Akane estaba roja evitando la mirada curiosa de él.

-Eso fue…- trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Perfecto- completo ella sonriendo –fue perfecto Ranma.

-Sí, sí lo fue- dijo abrazando a Akane por la cintura -¿me dejas repetirlo?

Ella rió abrazándose a él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí?- preguntó divertido Ranma agachándose un poco para buscar el rostro de Akane.

-Será mejor ir a cenar, no quiero llegar tarde a casa- comentó sin apartarse de él.

-Bien pero déjame llevarte a tu casa ¿sí?- comentó él agachándose esta vez más para verla de frente -¿sí?- volvió a insistir cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con los avellana de ella.

-Sí, pero no hasta la casa ¿está bien?

-Tenemos un trato marimacho- sonrió agitando su cabello un poco –ahora vamos a cenar esas hamburguesas.

Caminaron juntos, él abrazándola de la cintura y ella haciendo lo mismo. Era el momento perfecto y hubieran deseado fuera eterno porque solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Tras una cena rica en carbohidratos salieron del local tomados de la mano con dirección a un estacionamiento público.

Al entrar Ranma se acercó a una taquilla con un pequeño boleto en mano, luego pagó una cuota y el sujeto tras el mostrador le entregó unas llaves.

-Vamos- le dijo a Akane haciéndole una seña.

-Ranma… tengo miedo- le comentó en un susurro tímido.

-Vamos Akane, soy muy bueno con la moto- le dijo abrazándola para depositar un beso entre sus cabellos –a mi lado jamás te pasará nada malo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque a mí me emocionó mucho escribirlo. Prometo tenerles un capítulo intenso la siguiente vez :) besos y abrazos a todos. Dejen sus reviews queridos míos.**


	3. Las miradas ajenas

**¡Hola chicos! Esperando tengan un hermoso inicio de año, pues ya les tengo un nuevo capítulo. No tiene mucha acción pero si mucha explicación. También… por si no se han dado cuenta tuve que mover un poco la cronología de la historia, inicialmente tenía pensado poner a Ranma y Akane en un contexto más adulto de chicos de 26/27 años pero mientras escribía este capítulo me di cuenta que si los bajo un poco de edad resultaría más atractivo el conflicto de ambos.**

**Para los que tienen duda sobre si esta historia es copia fiel de "Tengo ganas de ti" la respuesta es… NOOOOO! Habrá acciones o diálogos que seguramente sí los voy a tomar literal de la historia, pero nada que ver, no hay una "Babi" y Akane no es "Gin" pero tal vez Ranma si tiene un poco de "H" jajaja.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**-Las miradas ajenas-**_

_4 años después…_

El despertador sonó al menos 5 veces antes de que una delicada mano se asomara de entre las colchas para hacerlo callar.

-Apaga eso por favor- se escucho una voz masculina de debajo de ese montón de cobijas.

-Lo siento R- respondió una voz femenina algo aguda -¿quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?

-¡Demonios!- dijo de repente él sentándose por completo en la cama – ¡desayuno! Quede de llevar el desayuno para todo el equipo, debo irme ya.

Se levantó de forma abrupta y tomó la camiseta que estaba en el piso a un lado de la cama para colocársela.

-Pero R…- comenzó a hablar la mujer que estaba tendida en el otro extremo de la cama –pensé que íbamos a estar juntos hoy.

-Eh…- dijo dudando de que responderle –lo siento Sakura pero debo irme, además recuerda mis reglas.

-Ya sé, ya sé- empezó a decir a la par que Ranma entraba al cuarto de baño –nada de salir dos días seguidos con la misma chica.

-Exacto- respondió a distancia.

-Pero… si estuvimos la noche juntos ¿eso no cuenta como el día siguiente?

-Haha te quieres pasar de lista ¿no?- asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios –la noche no es una cita, querida.

-Está bien ¿te veré mañana?

-No, no creo… pero yo te llamó, ahora será mejor irme- respondió tomando un saco deportivo del piso mientras salía del baño con dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

La chica se quedó sentada viéndolo salir –adiós- dijo en un suspiro mientras se aventaba contra el colchón y volvía a taparse con las sabanas.

Ranma salió del departamento de la chica y bajó las escaleras, en el trayecto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo unas llaves. Luego llegó a la puerta de entrada del edificio y se acercó a una motocicleta negra Triumph Thruxton 900, amarró el saco deportivo en la parte trasera de la misma y se colocó un casco del mismo color que la moto. Se subió con gracia mientras unas chicas pasaban a su lado saludándole.

-Hola R- dijeron ambas de forma cantarina saludándole con la mano a distancia.

-Señoritas- respondió el aludido mientras prendía el motor del vehículo y emprendía su camino rumbo a la cafetería que quedaba cerca del campus de la universidad. Tendría que comprar batidos para todos los del equipo por haber perdido una apuesta.

Por entre los automóviles se veía pasar a toda velocidad un motociclista de casco negro, ropa deportiva negra con rojo y el cabello largo entrenzado. Surcaba el camino con destreza y de pronto se detuvo frente a una tienda que era una pequeña cafetería combinada con pastelería. Ahí solían almorzar él y sus compañeros de equipo.

-Buenos días- anuncio al entrar al establecimiento.

-¡Que tal R! ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- preguntó un hombre de edad madura acercándose a la barra para saludar de mano al chico.

-No, esta vez quiero batidos de frutas para todos los del equipo- contestó mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Ah! Así que perdiste la apuesta ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, no logré ganarle a Yoshiro en la piscina- comentó riendo.

-Yoshiro es el mejor nadador, lo subestimaste.

-Hace años que no compite en ese ramo, pensé que estaría fuera de forma.

-En fin chico, aquí tienes- le comentó entregándole una bolsa con el pedido.

-Gracias Hiroto, aquí tienes- le indicó dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador y tomando la bolsa.

-Cuídate R.

-Hasta luego.

Salió del lugar con la bolsa y caminó de nuevo hacia su motocicleta, estaba buscando las llaves con la vista baja cuando pasó un grupo de chicas a su lado en sentido contrario, algunas riendo y otras cotilleando. No les prestó atención hasta que percibió un aroma conocido. De inmediato alzó su vista buscando una silueta que correspondiera con ese aroma.

Por el frío que se sentía todas las chicas, que evidentemente pertenecían a un equipo deportivo por la ropa a juego que portaban, llevaban las capuchas de la sudadera arriba sobre sus cabezas.

Medito un segundo la idea de seguirlas y quitarse una imagen tonta que surgía en su cabeza pero decidió declinarse a esa acción, si fuera tras ellas y descubriera que ahí estaba la legítima dueña de ese aroma… ¿qué haría?

Habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que la vio, cuando su breve noviazgo se fue al caño por culpa de su maldita costumbre de hacerse el héroe. Ahora era tan distinto, pasaba de una chica a otra sin problemas, tratando de olvidarse de la única que le importaba. Y en momentos como aquel, en el cual detectaba un aroma, una risa, una silueta, unos cabellos que pudieran pertenecerle a ella, todo en lo que se había convertido se borraba y regresaba a ser ese chico de 18 años enamorado.

Sonrió de lado ante la posibilidad de haberla visto y entonces su teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?- respondió tomando el aparato.

-_R dime que ya estás por llegar, tengo a un grupo de chicos hambrientos_- comentó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquilo Yoshiro estoy afuera de "Little House", ya compré los batidos y estoy por llegar.

-_No tardes_- le dijo colgando.

Ranma subió a su moto y arrancó a toda velocidad, el gimnasio no estaba lejos del local. Si acaso a unas 4 cuadras. Dobló la esquina y se adentró en el estacionamiento de la universidad acomodando su moto en el lugar que le correspondía. Como estrella del equipo de artes marciales tenía derecho a todos los mimos y eso incluía su propio lugar en el estacionamiento, a veces llegaba en moto y otras en su auto.

Bajó del vehículo con la maleta deportiva y la bolsa con los batidos, caminó hasta la entrada principal del gimnasio y pasó de largo a los equipos femeniles que estaban ahí practicando. Si hubiera puesto más atención, si tan solo no hubiera pasado de largo sin importarle lo que otros hacían se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahí estaba el grupo de chicas que antes había visto afuera de "Little House".

Llegó hasta los vestidores donde sus compañeros ya estaban listos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que no llegarías jamás R- dijo acercándose a este un chico de cabellos cortos ligeramente alzados con las puntas en azul.

-Pero ya llegué ¿no es verdad?- contestó –además yo si cumplo, no como otros Daichi.

-Haha R tiene razón Daichi- comentó otro chico de una altura impresionante.

-Oye, yo si cumplo Sora- respondió Daichi

-Pero que dices, si la última apuesta que perdiste no cumpliste- se acercó Yoshiro al grupo dándole palmadas de apoyo a Ranma – ¿no es verdad R?

-Que importa, cada uno debe estar en paz con su conciencia- contestó colocando la bolsa de batidos sobre una de las bancas.

-¿De qué has comprado R?- preguntó un tercer chico acercándose al grupo, este llevaba el cabello largo y suelto a la altura del mentón.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Kou- comentó Ranma acercándole un batido de color naranja –son de frutas sorpresa todos.

-Muy gracioso R- respondió Daichi

-Venga chicos- anuncio una voz a espaldas de Ranma y Yoshiro- dejen eso en el refrigerador y estén listos que vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

Tanto Ranma como Yoshiro se giraron y frente a ellos había un grupo de cuatro hombres, uno de ellos más joven que el resto, vestido con el uniforme del equipo.

-Buenos días superior Yudai- dijeron ambos al verlo acercarse.

-Buenos días chicos, R por favor prepárate que nos espera un duro entrenamiento el día de hoy.

-Sí Yudai- contestó alejándose hasta su vestidor.

Yudai era al capitán del equipo, Ranma y Yoshiro eran los suplentes en caso de que él tuviera que ausentarse. El equipo de artes marciales de la Universidad Kumamoto era prestigioso, de alto rango. Era un equipo de primer nivel que brindaba fama a la universidad y además traía una nada despreciable suma de dinero con cada torneo ganado. La universidad creaba un fondo para cada miembro del equipo y eso les permitía a los chicos contar con dinero suficiente para vivir bien.

Todos los miembros del equipo tenían que llevar buenas notas en la escuela, solo Yoshiro y Ranma estudiaban la misma carrera que era Comunicación Visual. Daichi estudiaba Administración, mientras que Kou y Sora estudiaban Ingeniería Industrial.

Los más grandes del equipo eran Yudai, Itsuki y Kento, los tres habían terminado ya su carrera universitaria pero estaban estudiando ahora una maestría y eso les daba el derecho a seguir en el equipo.

Sin embargo los mejores del equipo eran Yudai, Ranma y Yoshiro. Eran las estrellas.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos para comenzar el entrenamiento salieron al área del gimnasio que tendrían asignada ese día para entrenar. A veces debían compartir el gimnasio con algún otro equipo. A pesar de ser ellos las estrellas, la Universidad Kumamoto también tenía un excelente equipo de tennis, de gimnasia femenil y de Kendo. Esto último le provocaba carcajadas a Ranma porque cada vez que les veía llegar a entrenar a estos chicos no podía olvidar lo mal luchador que era Kuno Tatewaki.

Ese día les tocaría compartir el gimnasio con las bellezas de gimnasia.

-Dios, miren nada más que traseros- comentó Daichi acercándose a Ranma y a Kou quienes se preparaban para comenzar a calentar.

-Cada día te pareces más a Ichiro- respondió Ranma recordando a su amigo de la preparatoria que solo iba tras las chicas.

-Vamos R, debes admitir que el equipo femenil de gimnasia tiene muy buenas retaguardias- agregó Kou a modo de justificación por el comentario de Daichi.

Ranma les miró a las chicas que practicaban, ahí estaba el equipo femenil de gimnasia terminando. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el pequeño grupo que estaba sentado en las gradas. _Esas chicas_, pensó Ranma, _¿son las mismas que estaban afuera de "Little House"?_

-Venga chicos- gritó Yudai- vamos a correr, dejen de ver a las chicas de gimnasia por favor ¿no pueden controlar esas hormonas caballeros?

Todos subieron las escaleras para comenzar a correr, uno tras otro, en la pista flotante que se encontraba sobre el gimnasio. Era una pista especial para corredores y dejaba ver la parte inferior del gimnasio al centro de la misma.

Ranma se colocó los audífonos y puso música para poder concentrarse mejor en el calentamiento. Cuando iba por la cuarta vuelta algo llamó su atención, las chicas que estaban sentadas en las gradas se levantaron para saludar a las del equipo de gimnasia que había estado en práctica. Luego una de ellas se quitó la capucha de la sudadera, estaba de espaldas y no sabía bien si era el color de cabello que creía, podía estar equivocado por la distancia. Sintió un escalofrío. _Imposible_, _ella lleva el cabello corto y esta chica lo trae larguísimo_, pensó, _jamás lo ha tenido así de largo_.

Decidió que era una broma de su sub consciente, una falta de azúcar, un exceso de ejercicio, una jugada de su mente por pasar una noche de acción. Volvió a concentrarse en su entrenamiento y dejar ese tema por la paz.

Cerró los ojos mientras continuaba corriendo y luego vino a su mente otro pensamiento torturador, _pero… ¿y sí fuera ella?_. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se detuvo abruptamente para buscarla de nueva cuenta pero ya no había nadie, todas las chicas se habían ido.

* * *

-Hace mucho frío Noa- se escuchó la voz de una chica en el asiento que se encontraba tras el de la aludida.

-No exageres Ayaka- respondió la primera mirando por la ventana –hace frío pero no es mortal.

-Vamos chicas, no sean quejumbrosas- habló una tercera chica girándose sobre su asiento para ver mejor a estas –será mejor que hable al equipo completo.

-Sí Akane- respondió Noa.

Akane se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al centro del pasillo de un pequeño autobús –señoritas, estamos por llegar a las instalaciones de la Universidad Kumamoto, recuerden que este año la competencia será con equipos combinados y nos hemos aliado con las chicas de Kumamoto. Hoy será solo una convivencia para conocernos y acordar como se llevaran a cabo los entrenamientos. He hablado con la capitana del equipo y están muy entusiasmadas con nuestra cooperación, sabemos que en eventos anteriores hemos sido rivales y somos conscientes de que juntas podremos ganar sin dificultades. Les pido todo su entusiasmo chicas.

-Sí superiora Akane- coreo el pequeño grupo de chicas.

-Bien dicho Akane- le comentó una de los entrenadores acercándose a ella para darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias Mariko- respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Akane era la capitana del equipo de gimnasia de la Universidad Kurume, sus mejores amigas, Noa y Ayaka, eran las segundas al mando en caso de que ella no pudiera cumplir sus obligaciones de capitana. Además las tres tomaban la misma carrera en la universidad, estudiaban relaciones internacionales. El resto del equipo se formaba de dos chicas un año menor que Akane y eran Haruka, quien estudiaba arte; y Manami que estudiaba finanzas. Las más pequeñas eran Saki, Kotone y Yui quienes estudiaban idiomas, filosofía y administración respectivamente.

El equipo de gimnasia de su universidad se estaba volviendo bueno, habían ganado unos cuantos torneos y se habían enfrentado ya al famoso equipo de gimnasia de la universidad que estaban visitando.

Este año, a los organizadores se les había ocurrido crear alianzas entre escuelas como una forma de promover la participación de más universidad.

Akane había titubeado antes de entrar al equipo de gimnasia, pero la beca que le ofrecían era muy buena y eso pesó sobre el resto de las objeciones al momento de aceptar. Tuvo que trabajar muy duro para volverse la mejor. Este era su segundo año como la capitana y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo Akane agradeció el viaje al conductor y junto con los dos entrenadores y el resto de las chicas bajaron del mismo.

-Bueno chicas, iremos Mariko y yo a avisar nuestra llegada con los entrenadores del equipo de gimnasia Kumamoto- les indicó un hombre joven de unos 26 años –si quieren pueden ir adelantándose al gimnasio para platicar con las chicas.

-Gracias Kotaro, así lo haremos- le respondió Akane.

Akane sentía admiración y atracción por igual hacia Kotaro, era un chico muy apuesto que a veces le recordaba a alguien de su pasado. Tal vez por eso se sentía atraída.

-Akane ¿podemos comprar algo de tomar?- preguntó Saki indicándole con la mirada una pequeña cafetería que estaba cruzando la calle.

-Será mejor que no, vamos a almorzar con el equipo de gimnasia- le respondió Akane y luego se dirigió de nuevo al resto de las chicas –muy bien, vámonos ya.

Todas caminaron tras Akane, Noa y Ayaka que se aferraron mutuamente entrelazando sus brazos. Akane quedó exactamente al centro de las chicas.

-¡Demonios!- comentó Noa –si que hace frío.

-Te lo dije- respondió de inmediato Ayaka.

-Ya, no sean chiquitas vamos a cubrirnos la cabeza para no sentir tanto el aire frío- dijo Akane realizando la acción sugerida.

Todas la imitaron mientras cruzaban la calle. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gimnasio, algunas platicaban emocionadas sobre la visita a esa prestigiosa universidad mientras que otras seguían quejándose del frío. Akane sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su sudadera y de inmediato sacó el teléfono causante de aquello, era un mensaje que la hizo sonreír y decidió responderlo mientras caminaban.

-¿Vieron al motociclista que estaba frente a la cafetería?- preguntó Haruka.

-No- contestó Ayaka -¿estaba bueno?

-¿Bueno?- replicó Manami –estaba buenísimo, si le hubieras visto la espalda te hubieras regresado.

-¿Tú lo viste Akane?- preguntó Noa a su amiga.

-No, estaba mandando un mensaje- dijo Akane aún con la vista fija en el celular que llevaba entre las manos -¿si estaba muy bueno?- preguntó girando la cabeza para tratar de verlo pero este ya no estaba.

-Dicen las chicas que sí- rio por la idea Noa -¿a quién le escribes? ¿A Ryoga?

-Culpable- contestó Akane

-¿Cuándo va a venir?

-Me escribió que en un par de semanas.

-¡Uy! ¡Akane!

-Ni lo digas, sabes bien que solo somos amigos.

-Pero podrían ser más que amigos.

-Imposible, siempre ha sido el que me escucha- respondió Akane recordando a cierto cerdo al que le platicaba todo –sabe demasiado de mí.

Ryoga y Akane se habían mantenido en contacto desde hace un par de años, cuando se encontraron por casualidad en la biblioteca de su universidad. Ambos estaban estudiando en la misma escuela sin saberlo. Ryoga estudiaba psicología y ese mismo año que se habían reencontrado le había confesado todo a Akane sobre P-chan.

Ese día Akane no pudo responderle nada, solo se levantó de su sitio y se alejó de él. Muda.

Tuvieron que pasar 3 semanas para que Akane aceptara la idea de que su querido P-chan no era otro sino Ryoga. No le perdono porque no había nada que perdonarle, sabía que no lo había hecho con la intensión de dañarle.

Él le explicó que ya se había deshecho de la maldición gracias a la persona que ella más odiaba en el mundo. Pero no le supo decir si el resto de los malditos lo habían dejado de ser.

Akane no quiso tampoco averiguarlo, esa mujer le había causado mucho daño años atrás y no le importaba si él, aquel que le había roto el corazón, ya no era un maldito más de Jusenkyo.

Aún así Ryoga seguía practicando y entrenando las artes marciales de estilo libre. Realizaba viajes de entrenamiento a tierras lejanas, muchas veces acompañado de sus amigos Kenshi y Genji.

Hacía un mes que los tres chicos habían partido hacia Tailandia para probar nuevas técnicas, se mantenían en contacto siempre.

Ryoga había tenido unas cuantas novias, no era mujeriego, pero ya era más confiado en sí mismo. Siempre se contaban y apoyaban sobre sus relaciones amorosas. En esta ocasión Ryoga acababa de terminar con su última novia y por eso había decidido que era tiempo de hacer ese viaje a Tailandia que tanto había postergado.

-Pues dirás lo que quieras pero Ryoga es muy guapo y buen chico, yo aprovecharía que es mi mejor amigo para dar el salto al romance- comentó para finalizar la plática al respecto Noa.

Akane solo sonrió y giró los ojos –no hay remedio con tu romanticismo.

Doblaron la esquina y pasaron de largo por el estacionamiento, entraron por la puerta principal directo al gimnasio. El equipo femenil de gimnasia estaba en práctica, la capitana de este vio a lo lejos llegar al equipo de Akane, así que se alejó de sus compañeras para saludarles.

-Buenos días chicas- saludó haciendo una ligera reverencia –por favor siéntense mientras terminamos la práctica.

-Buenos días Sango- le respondió Akane – gracias por la invitación, tu tranquila que nosotras las esperamos sin problemas.

Todas siguieron a Akane hacia las gradas y se acomodaron para ver a las chicas practicar.

-¡Uy! ¿Ya vieron a esos bombones?- preguntó Manami a las chicas señalando discretamente el otro extremo del gimnasio.

Un par de chicos vestidos con ropa deportiva negra y roja salieron de una puerta que estaba en una de las laterales del gimnasio. De pronto los siguieron tres hombres mayores con la misma vestimenta cargados de varios sacos para golpear y otras indumentarias.

-Creo que son parte del equipo de artes marciales- comentó Kotone

-¿No forma parte del equipo tu primo, Saki?- preguntó Yui

-Sí, pero no de esta escuela- respondió y todas rieron.

Akane miró a los chicos con curiosidad sin dejar de sonreír por la plática que estaban teniendo las chicas. De pronto su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era una llamada. Se levantó de su lugar y bajo las gradas para salir del sitio sin dejar de escuchar a las chicas platicar sobre lo que veían al final del lugar.

-Creo que es el motociclista- le escuchó decir a Haruka pero no volteo a verle porque ya había contestado.

-Hola Ryoga- comenzó la charla Akane sin evitar sonreír caminando fuera del lugar hacia la calle, por supuesto que en algún momento había considerado salir con él bajo otro contexto. Pero ahora lo veía como su hermano.

_-Hola Akane ¿así que estas de visita en Kumamoto?-_ le preguntó curioso.

-Sí, venimos a platicar y convivir con las chicas del equipo de gimnasia… ya ves que te había contado el cambio de reglas de este año, omito mis comentarios al respecto- respondió mientras reía animadamente.

-_Vaya ¿y cuando vuelves?_

-Mañana a medio día.

_-Qué lástima._

-¿Por qué dices que es una lástima? ¿Dónde estás Ryoga?

_-Ha ha estoy afuera de tu casa con un latte delicioso con caramelo._

-¡Ryoga!- pronuncio en voz alta, casi en un grito- eres un mentiroso, dijiste que ibas a volver en un par de días.

_-Quería darte una sorpresa pero como no me respondiste el último mensaje decidí marcarte._

-Pues lo siento amigo pero tendrás que tomarte mi café y espero tener uno nuevo en cuanto vuelva.

_-Muy bien, aprovecharé para estudiar y ponerme al corriente._

-Tendrás que contarme con lujo de detalle cómo te fue.

_-Sí, sí, te tengo que contar algo que pasó en Tailandia._

-Por favor no me digas que te liaste con alguna chica.

_-Ha ha ¿por quién me tomas?-_ respondió a modo de pregunta y luego se hizo un silencio cómplice _–Akane… me tope con Mousse._

Akane se quedó sin palabras, solamente soltó un ligero suspiro de sorpresa.

_-¿Akane? ¿Sigues ahí?_

-Luego hablamos, tengo que volver con las chicas.

_-Tranquila, lo que tengo que contarte no tiene relación con… ya sabes quién._

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada, estoy bien… nos vemos mañana.

-Cuídate… Akane…

-Dime.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, hasta mañana.

Después colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativa por lo que le había dicho Ryoga. Miró curiosa la motocicleta negra que estaba frente a ella y luego decidió volver al gimnasio.

Cuando entró Sango, la capitana del otro equipo, se acercó a ella.

-Déjame verte Akane- le comentó Sango abrazándola y balanceándose al mismo tiempo de la emoción de verla.

Ambas se conocían de hace tiempo, Sango había estudiado el primer año de la carrera en Kurume pero por cuestiones familiares se había tenido que mudar y tuvo que cambiar de universidad a Kumamoto.

-Hola Sango ¿a dónde vamos a ir a almorzar?- preguntó Akane ahora ubicándose de espaldas al resto del gimnasio. Le había dado un poco de calor así que se quitó el gorro de la sudadera acomodando su cabello con cuidado.

-Pues había pensado que la comida de la cafetería sería tortura suficiente pero no soy tan cruel, hay un restaurante a unas cuadras donde hemos hecho reserva- le comentó Sango sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir a pie?

-Sí, es la idea. Algunas chicas van a ir a cambiarse pero mientras puedo darles a ustedes un tour por el campus.

-Es una maravillosa idea.

Todas salieron del gimnasio, algunas chicas se fueron a los vestidores mientras que Sango junto con la segunda al mando llevó a sus invitadas a una visita rápida por el lugar.

Akane caminaba junto a Sango, veía lo que le mostraba pero realmente no le ponía atención, su cabeza había viajado años atrás por lo que le comentó Ryoga sobre Mousse. Pero no tenía que ponerse tensa ¿cierto? Él había sido una víctima al igual que ella.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Dudas? Dejen sus reviews que siempre son tomados en cuenta. ¡Bonita semana!**


	4. La ladrona soy yo

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Bueno pues les traigo un capítulo muy divertido, la verdad es que yo estuve fascinada y muy inspirada al escribirlo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**-La ladrona soy yo-**_

La práctica había sido un calvario, los hicieron pagar todas las posibles culpas que hubieran cometido del fin de semana. En eso estaban de acuerdo todos.

-Me siento fatal- comentó Kento mientras deshacía los amarres de los vendajes que llevaba en ambas manos frente a su vestidor.

-¡Anda viejo! pero es que es normal en ti, ya no estás en edad- rio divertido Daichi acercándose al primero.

-Solo soy un par de años más grande que tú, además no es vejez lo que yo tengo sino experiencia- le dijo haciendo la silueta de una mujer con ambas manos en el aire –si es que me expliqué bien.

Todos los presentes rompieron en carcajadas por el comentario.

-Vaya Daichi, ahora si te dejaron con la boca cerrada ¿no es verdad?- se acercó Ranma entregándoles a ambos un batido para cada uno.

-¡Calla! Que este fin estuve con una chica que… no podrían imaginarla- respondió Daichi tomando de mala gana el batido.

-Sí, lo que digas- contestó Ranma alejándose.

-Oye R, hablando de chicas inimaginables ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura? Ya van tres veces seguidas que sales con ella- preguntó Sora.

-No es verdad, he salido con ella tres veces en el mes pero no seguidas, ya saben mis reglas- contestó mientras se quitaba la sudada camiseta de ejercicio y sacaba una toalla limpia del vestidor –además, no soy hombre de una sola mujer, no puedo hacer sufrir a tantas.

De nuevo un estallido de carcajadas.

-Eres un cabrón R- le dijo Yoshiro a distancia desde su vestidor.

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás con grillete- respondió Ranma sin mirarle y caminando hacia las regaderas.

-No, idiota, estoy enamorado que es muy distinto… además como si nunca hubieras estado en el mismo lugar.

Ranma no se detuvo ni respondió nada, pero las palabras de Yoshiro le habían pegado, eran como un golpe bajo porque ambos habían sido amigos desde la preparatoria. Yoshiro la había conocido a ella y también había sido testigo de su separación.

Durante el tiempo de las duchas siguieron hablando de varios temas, de la exhibición individual que se acercaba, del próximo torneo, de los exámenes intermedios que estarían por presentar la siguiente semana, de las mujeres con las que saldrían, del partido de soccer que habría el miércoles.

-Oigan ¿vieron a las chicas que estaban en las gradas hoy al inicio del entrenamiento?- preguntó Itsuki.

-No me digas que alguna llamó tu atención- agregó Yudai –pensé que estabas saliendo con Ariasu.

-No, solo fuimos a tomar un café y ya no supe nada de ella.

-Vaya, debió haber sido un tremendo café- comentó Kento y los chicos volvieron a reír.

-¿De dónde son esas chicas?- preguntó Ranma secándose el cabello.

-No sé, pero lo puedo averiguar- dijo Yudai -¿qué, también te interesaron?

-Es que me pareció haber visto a alguien que conozco pero no estoy seguro.

Yoshiro, quien también se estaba secando el cabello, se detuvo un momento y lo volteo a ver -¡ah! ¿Sí? ¿A quién?

-Una chica con la que me estuve besando la semana pasada en el "Rouge sky"- mintió Ranma

-Pues en cuanto me entere te aviso si quieres R- le respondió Yudai sin notar los ojos en blanco que ponía Yoshiro.

-Gracias Yudai- contestó Ranma alejándose de las duchas.

Caminó de regreso a los vestidores seguido de Yoshiro pisándole los talones. Al cerciorarse de que solo estuvieran ellos en la parte de los vestidores, Yoshiro decidió hablar sin tapujos.

-Venga R, eso de que es por una chica del "Rouge sky" no me lo creo yo- le comentó Yoshiro.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces?

-Olvídalo- dijo cansado porque no podía asegurar nada- pero tarde o temprano me voy a enterar.

-¿Qué? Lo dices porque mi mejor amiga es tu novia ¿no?- sonrió Ranma mientras sacaba el desodorante en aerosol y se ponía un poco- sabes eso no me ha parecido justo, ambos se creen mi conciencia.

-Es que nos preocupamos por ti, Ukyo te quiere y yo…- se quedó mirándole sin decir ya nada.

-¿Te vas a poner cursi camarada?- preguntó Ranma girándose para verlo sonreír.

-Vamos hombre, también me importas y lo sabes.

-Bien, bien pero no voy a besarte.

Ambos rieron y dieron por terminada su conversación cuando tres de sus compañeros estaban llegando al lugar.

Se vistieron y al salir del gimnasio Ranma se cruzó el saco deportivo por el pecho y subió a su motocicleta despidiéndose de los chicos que habían salido a la par que él. Yoshiro se había quedado un poco más, a solicitud de uno de los entrenadores, seguramente para tratar asuntos relacionados con su participación en la exhibición individual de la siguiente semana. Ranma se quedaría para esos detalles después del próximo entrenamiento, así que sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de los jeans y antes de arrancar su teléfono sonó. Lo sacó del abrigó que llevaba puesto y contestó.

-¿Diga? ¿Diga?- contestó pero nadie respondió y entonces sintió un cuerpo pequeño abalanzarse sobre su espalda y un par de manos taparle los ojos.

-Disculpa, de casualidad ¿No eres tú el chico que tenía una prima pelirroja que misteriosamente se largó del país hace años?

Ranma sonrió por las palabras de aquella mujer, porque vaya que ya era toda una mujer. Tomó ambos brazos de la chica y la hizo girar para colocarla a un lado de él. Luego guardó el teléfono en la bolsa del abrigo.

-Ukyo, pero que guapa te ves el día de hoy ¿cita con el novio? o más bien, dime que has decidido por fin recapacitar y buscar uno que de verdad te convenga.

-¡Basta R! pero sí no serás cabrón- le escucharon gritar a Yoshiro a distancia y ambos voltearon al frente para encontrar al dueño de aquellas expresiones.

-¡Yoshiro! Pero sí solo fue un comentario inocente, además me importa la felicidad de mi mejor amiga- respondió Ranma soltando a Ukyo quien corrió alegremente para abrazar a su novio.

Yoshiro soltó el sacó deportivo y cogió con ambos brazos a su novia para después hacerla girar un par de veces, alzándola ligeramente del piso, y luego besarla.

-¡Puaj! Pero ¿es que no pueden esperar hasta llegar al departamento para ponerse melosos?- les criticó Ranma.

-Eres un tonto y un envidioso- le respondió Ukyo mostrándole la lengua y abrazando más a su novio.

-Bueno, bueno, tortolos ¿cuál es el plan para hoy después de clases?- preguntó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Pues ninguno, mañana tengo un examen pero mañana por la noche se está organizando una cena en un restaurante del centro para celebrar el cumpleaños de Takumi- comentó Ukyo separándose de su novio y tomándolo por la mano mientras este cogía del piso el saco deportivo.

-Sí, suena bien, entonces nada esta noche y los tres vamos a estudiar- comentó Yoshiro mirando seriamente a Ranma.

-Sí, me viene bien porque tengo que terminar un proyecto- respondió Ranma acomodándose el saco deportivo de nueva cuenta y encendiendo el motor de su vehículo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- respondió Yoshiro caminando un poco hacia el automóvil gris que estaba junto a Ranma.

-Hasta luego colega- le dijo Ukyo

-Se portan bien tortolos- les gritó Ranma colocándose el casco e hizo su moto hacia atrás para salir del estacionamiento.

Los vio subir al automóvil, salieron casi a la par pero uno se dirigió a la derecha mientras que el otro tomó rumbo a la izquierda.

Ranma había compartido casa con Yoshiro, pero ese año ambos habían comprado lugares propios gracias a un financiamiento por parte de la Universidad y un nuevo patrocinador del equipo.

Yoshiro había optado por un departamento moderno, casi al centro de Edogawa, mientras que Ranma había preferido comprar una casa de dos pisos a la orilla de la playa, era vieja pero con los arreglos que le estaba haciendo estaba quedando muy bien, tenía piscina propia en el balcón y su jardín trasero era arena y mar.

Cuando llegó a casa lo recibió su Shiba Inu.

-Hola amigo, hola, ¿te portaste bien en mi ausencia?- dijo Ranma acariciándole la cabeza mientras el perro ladraba emocionado de ver a su amo llegar –ven, vamos a darte de comer.

Ranma se dirigió a su habitación para dejar el saco deportivo y caminó de regreso a la cocina seguido del animal.

-Veamos Kin, aquí está tu plato amigo- le dijo bajando en su lugar el plato lleno de croquetas. Mientras el perro comía se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó los ingredientes necesarios para hacer algo de comida.

Ranma había aprendido a cocinar mientras vivía con su madre, ella se había quedado en Toshima, a pesar de haberle insistido lo acompañara al otro extremo del estado para estar con él. Pero Nodoka había preferido darle su espacio después de lo que sucedió con su prometida, sabía que no debería presionarlo a quedarse en Toshima y que debía seguir su propio camino.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor, cubierta con una manta hasta el pecho y una taza de té caliente entre las manos, cuando se sentó a su lado Ryoga.

-Hazte a un lado- le dijo empujando sus pies para poder tomar asiento –bueno ¿en qué me quedé?- preguntó el chico que distaba mucho de aquel muchacho desaliñado que era en su adolescencia. Ahora era un joven, bastante bien parecido, con un cuerpo muy bien formado que solía vestir más moderno con jeans y playeras de diversos colores, por lo general siempre usaba chaquetas de piel o sudaderas.

-En que Mousse no regresó a China, sino que se fue a Tailandia y que está casado ¿pero qué fue lo que te dijo de aquella mujer?- respondió Akane dando un sorbo de su té.

-Bueno pues resulta que Xian-Pu no podía volver a su aldea, ya sabes, por el rollo del marido- rodó los ojos Ryoga ante lo último –entonces al parecer huyó a Hong Kong después de lo que sucedió y decidió estudiar una carrera, cambiar de vida, según Mousse se la encontró el verano pasado en unas vacaciones que hizo con su familia y dice que es otra totalmente, que se portó muy amable y que le ofreció una disculpa por lo sucedido.

-¡Bah! ¿Y Mousse le creyó?- preguntó incrédula.

-Pues… sí.

-Es que él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y le perdonaría lo que fuera.

-Kane- le dijo serio tomando sus manos. "Kane" era el mote cariñoso con el que le hablaban sus más íntimos amigos y familiares – Mousse está perdidamente enamorado de su esposa y además a Xian-Pu solamente la vio en aquella ocasión y no volvieron a tener contacto. También me contó que ese cambio en ella se debió a que Cologne murió al año de lo que pasó, eso fue un golpe duro de realidad.

Akane bajo la vista y se enfocó en descifrar las ondas que generaba el líquido en su taza de té con cada golpeteo que le daba con las uñas tamborileando uno de los lados.

-¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Ryoga acercándose más y acariciando su rodilla.

Akane alzó los ojos, visiblemente entristecidos a punto del llanto –no me voy a conmover- le dijo en un susurro –ella no se detuvo ante nada para separarnos a Ranma y a mí, lo logró y no me importa si al final no pudo mantenerlo a su lado –luego otro silencio y se quitó de la cara unas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla –de todas formas él no me buscó tampoco.

Ryoga la miró atentamente luego le quitó la taza de té, mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la cara para terminar definitivamente de romper en llanto, y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa de melancolía- le comentó.

Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de él –yo también lo pensé –dijo gimiendo un poco –tal vez… estoy demasiado sensible.

-No me digas que estamos en esos días- preguntó riendo un poco Ryoga mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Akane.

-Cállate tonto- le respondió ella alejándose de él para limpiarse la cara –cambiemos de tema ¿sí? ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Bueno, yo tengo clase en una hora pero a las 5 me desocupo- le respondió mirando su reloj y levantándose del sofá –si quieres podemos ir a ver una película.

-¡Ay no!- dijo de repente Akane levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta la cocina donde había dejado cargando su celular.

Ryoga la siguió sin decir palabra alguna y luego la vio tomar el celular revisando algo.

-Lo había olvidado, hoy quedé de verme con Sango para revisar detalles de los horarios de entrenamiento.

-¡Ah! ¿Sango?- preguntó Ryoga y entonces escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, él se volteo para ver a quien llegaba.

-¡Hola Ryoga!- le saludó Noa al entrar, de inmediato se acercó para ayudarla con las bolsas que llevaba.

-¿Fuiste a comprar la despensa?- preguntó saludando a la chica.

-Sí, me tocó a mí y Akane me prestó su auto para ir por lo necesario.

-¿Se quedó algo en el auto?

-Sí, ¿me ayudas?

-Vamos.

Ambos salieron del departamento y Akane seguía absorta en su teléfono, estaba mandando un mensaje a Sango para saber donde la vería.

Akane compartía un departamento en renta con su amiga Noa, había comprado un auto viejo gracias a los ahorros por su trabajo de medio tiempo como cuidadora infantil. Noa era niña de padres ricos, así que se había ofrecido para pagar la mayor parte de la renta. De cualquier forma, ahora al ser las niñas doradas de la Universidad Kurume, recibían una ayuda significativa por llevar el equipo de gimnasia a buen cause.

Además Akane se había interesado en la fotografía desde el tercer semestre, había comprado varios equipos profesionales y eso le había permitido hacer algunas exposiciones en la universidad. Varias de las fotografías expuestas las había vendido, se había hecho de una pequeña fama. Gracias a todo eso sobrevivía y pagaba la escuela.

Se había tenido que mudar de Nerima a Koto, su padre no fue muy feliz con la idea pero tuvo que aceptarlo tras conocer lo sucedido con su prometido. Jamás volvió a insistir en ese compromiso y dejó que viajara a China unos meses para estar con Nabiki antes de empezar la universidad.

Buscó en uno de los cajones de la cocina la libreta donde solían anotar la lista de la despensa, anotó la dirección donde vería a Sango y en ese momento entraron Ryoga y Noa riendo.

-Eres un tonto Ryoga- le dijo Noa mientras colocaba un par de bolsas sobre la barra.

-¿Por qué es un tonto?- preguntó Akane sin dejar de anotar.

-Porque le dije que ya debería darme el sí- contestó Ryoga a lo que Akane dejó de escribir y alzó la cara con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó Akane mirándolos a los dos.

-Pues es que la invité a tomar algo y no quiere, dice que se va a complicar todo porque somos amigos tú y yo y ella es tu mejor amiga y ya sabes… mujeres- se explicó él.

Noa solo guardaba la despensa sin responder nada o comentar algo.

-Pues harían linda pareja- comentó Akane recordando la presión que había puesto su amiga sobre ella para que saliera con Ryoga en plan romántico. Además a ella evidentemente le gustaba, le había dicho que era guapo y buen chico.

Noa se giró de inmediato con una caja de cereal en la mano aún -¿de verdad no te importaría?

Ryoga se acercó a Akane un poco -¿Qué dices Kane? ¿Puedo salir con tu mejor amiga?

Los miró divertida, pasando sus ojos de uno al otro y luego comenzó a reír saliendo de la cocina –a mí que me dicen, si quieren salir, besarse su bocas, dormir juntos o pasar la vida el uno con el otro no está en mí darles permiso- respondió a distancia dejándolos solos en la cocina.

Luego se asomó –pero gracias por preguntar y Ryoga…- lo señaló con un dedo y frunciendo el entrecejo –más te vale cuidarla.

Ryoga rió nervioso llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza –yo siempre cuido a mis citas ¿sí?

Akane se alejó para dejarlos platicar a gusto y se fue a su habitación para buscar que ponerse. Luego de 10 minutos escuchó la puerta y a Ryoga gritarle un "hasta luego Kane"

Inmediatamente escuchó los pasos rápidos de Noa en dirección a su habitación.

-¿A dónde te va a llevar?- preguntó Akane sacando su neceser del closet junto con una toalla y su ropa.

-Vamos a ir a un bar que acaba de abrir en Edogawa- le respondió Noa y luego vio a su amiga salir de la habitación con dirección al baño que compartían -¿vas a salir?

-Voy a comer con Sango, lo había olvidado- respondió Akane y luego se detuvo para girarse y ver a su amiga –con que Ryoga ¡eh! Espero que todo salga bien, es un buen chico y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó Noa ruborizada –de verdad me gusta, llevo una temporada algo obsesionada por él y bueno… no te había comentado nada porque él tenía novia pero de eso hace meses.

-Está bien amiga, me voy a apurar que se hace tarde y queda lejos el lugar a donde quede de verme con Sango- contestó Akane entrando al baño por completo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Para suerte de los transeúntes la noche pintaba agradable, algunos caminaban con sus amigos por entre los callejones del centro de Edogawa. Otros estaban en grupos platicando y tomando algo dentro de los diversos comercios que ofrecía el lugar.

Era un punto de reunión muy común para los chicos de las universidades que quedaban cerca del barrio.

-Bueno Kane- sonrió Sango mientras caminaba fuera de un restaurante junto con Akane –me dio mucho gusto habernos puesto al corriente por fin.

-Ya sé, pero es que con tanto que hacer es imposible tener tiempo, entre las prácticas, las competencias, la escuela y el trabajo de medio tiempo- se justificó Akane.

-Sí, pero ahora ya no trabajas de medio tiempo y eso ayuda mucho, necesitas un novio amiga- le dijo riendo un poco.

-Oye, necesito darme tiempo, hace poco terminé con Ryu.

-Tiene más de 6 meses de eso Kane, es tiempo de que encuentres otro galán, tal vez ahora que estén practicando con nosotras encuentres carne fresca con que entretenerte.

-Ha ha, no estaría mal- contestó sin darle más largas y miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya también, pero seguimos en contacto entonces ¿te parece?- le preguntó Sango dándole un abrazo.

-Sí, por supuesto te llamó mañana para ver si este fin podemos iniciar las prácticas o no.

-Cuídate.

-Igualmente.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una tomo rumbos distintos. Akane sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de su automóvil y lo buscó con la mirada a lo largo de otra calle. Cuando lo encontró subió a este y comenzó a conducir de camino a casa.

-¡Maldición!- gritó señalando el tablero del mismo -¿De dónde voy a sacar una gasolinera ahora?

* * *

_-¿Dónde demonios andas R?- _era Yoshiro al otro lado de la línea_._

-Calma, calma, tuve un imprevisto con un chistecito de Kin y tuve que limpiar pero ya voy de salida de casa- respondió bajando unas escaleras hacia un garaje subterráneo.

_-Está bien, pero no te tardes que te estamos esperando ya todos aquí._

-Sí, solo voy a pasar a cargar un poco de gasolina y los veo ahí.

Colgó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en una bolsa superior de su abrigo. Abrió a distancia con un control en sus llaves la puerta del garaje y mientras esta terminaba de abrirse se colocó el casco, encendió el motor de la motocicleta y emprendió el viaje hacia la gasolinera más cercana al restaurante donde vería a sus amigos.

El aire era frío, pero no helado, sentía el golpe de adrenalina con cada curva que tomaba a velocidad. Cuando iba así, por la carretera, su mente se aclaraba. Trató de pensar en lo bien que se lo pasaría esa noche con sus amigos, no tenía la intensión esta vez de liarse con nadie. Solo quería divertirse en plan normal puesto que el creer haberse topado con ella el día anterior le había causado conflictos que no pretendía profundizar.

Vio a lo lejos el inicio de la zona de restaurantes del centro de Edogawa y luego dobló a la derecha para incorporarse al tráfico e ir a la gasolinera. Había varios autos a su alrededor que fue esquivando para llegar a su destino.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que era el único, además del dueño, estacionó la moto cerca de la bomba de gasolina y bajo de esta apagándola. Deslizo una tarjeta en la bomba de gasolina y colocó la manguera dentro de la moto para cargarla. Caminó hacia la tienda que estaba a unos pasos, con el casco aún puesto, cuando entró se lo quitó y tomó una caja de chicles frente al mostrador.

-Buenas noches R- le dijo el sujeto al otro lado al recibir la caja de chicles -¿algo más?

Se escuchó afuera otro vehículo llegando pero ninguno volteo a verlo.

-No, creo que no- respondió Ranma meditando si debería o no comprar un paquete de preservativos –definitivo no- decidió al final.

-Oye…- le llamó el chico mientras recibía un billete de mano de Ranma en tanto que con la otra mano le señalaba el monitor que estaba a un lado de la caja registradora -¿conoces a ese sujeto?

-¿A quién?- preguntó Ranma mirando el monitor.

Había un auto, en el espacio donde minutos atrás estaba su motocicleta estacionada, un sujeto de estatura pequeña, delgado y con un gorro tejido estaba de espaldas a las bombas, notablemente nervioso por como movía el pie, usando la misma bomba para cargar gasolina en su auto.

Ranma salió de inmediato de la tienda gritándole -¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡Pero qué descaro!

La pequeña figura quitó rápidamente la manguera y subió a su auto tratando de arrancarlo.

Ranma le siguió por atrás del vehículo y subió al auto, el chico que había robado su gasolina estaba de lado tratando de cerrar la puerta cuando pegó el brinco al escuchar la puerta de copiloto cerrarse. De inmediato Ranma le quitó el gorro que llevaba y el dueño se giró.

-¡Demonios!- dijo sorprendido Ranma al ver que el ladrón no era un él sino una ella.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo?- respondió ella bajando del auto por el susto de pensar tener a un extraño en su vehículo – ¡sal de mi auto!- le gritó desde afuera mientras le veía a él cambiarse del asiento del copiloto al piloto.

-No, por lo que a mí concierne la gasolina la pague yo ¿no es cierto?- respondió el sonriendo mientras subía el resto de la ventanilla del auto y cerraba el seguro de la puerta.

-Baja de mi puto auto ahora- volvió a repetir ella de forma autoritaria.

Pero él no respondió y lo encendió avanzando un poco, ella corrió tras él gritando -¡Hey! ¡Que se lleva el auto! Alguien llame a la policía.

Aunque pronto lo alcanzó porque él se detuvo sin dejar de verla por el retrovisor. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él.

-Baja de mi auto o rompo la ventanilla- le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento –voy a llamar a la policía si no bajas de ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tranquila ¿sí? con gusto me bajo en cuanto digas lo siguiente- contestó mirándola divertido desde dentro –a ver… repite conmigo… LA LAAA-DROOO-NAAA SOY YO… es decir, tú- dijo señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice sin evitar reírse a la par.

Ella suspiró agachando la cabeza y subiendo la vista, casi de inmediato, luego se acercó un poco más a la ventana y levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de los ojos de él -¿ves este anillo?- le preguntó mostrándole solamente el dedo medio –bueno pues si no bajas de una buena vez de mi coche va a atravesar la ventanilla y después tu cara de mamarracho.

-Bueno, vale, vale, no te pongas así ¿quieres? Llevo mucha prisa y ya pagué mi gasolina, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo- le respondió Ranma abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Se lo pensó un segundo y luego rodeo el vehículo para entrar. Ranma sonrió sin mirarla y luego bajó la ventana de su lado.

-¡Souta te encargo la moto!- le gritó al dueño del lugar.

-No tengas cuidado R- le respondió saliendo de la tienda con dirección a las bombas para tomar la moto y guardarla.

Ranma puso en marcha el automóvil y salieron de la gasolinera rumbo de regreso a la carretera.

-Pero te advierto que si vienes conmigo me tienes que invitar la cena- sonrió él mirándola de reojo.

Ella rió cansada con la mirada fija al frente-Odio a los tipos como tú- le comentó bufando.

-¿Qué? ¿Irresistibles?- respondió él y ella solo rodó los ojos.

* * *

**¡Ah! Pues no hay mucho que decir… prometo que el próximo capítulo será igual o más entretenido. Quiero agradecer el tiempo que se toman de dejar reviews, saben que siempre son tomados en cuenta así que no olviden dejar una notita :)**

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**


	5. R y Kane

**¡Hola chicos! Un capítulo más y una aclaración, para quien haya entendido que nuestros protagonistas no se reconocieron… sorry :( es que si era la idea de que pareciera que no se han reconocido pero obvio saben quiénes son.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_**-R y Kane-**_

Los siguientes 5 minutos fueron de silencio, pero ni siquiera era un silencio incomodo, era uno de esos silencios en los que sabes que tu vecino es tu cómplice de travesuras. Ambos sonreían a discreción y entonces ella decidió hablar por fin.

-Así que… ¿R? ¿Cierto?- preguntó mirándolo ligeramente.

Él seguía con los ojos fijos al frente –sí, soy R ¿y tú eres?- preguntó tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible. Si ella quería jugar, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Haha ¿de verdad he cambiado tanto?- preguntó divertida llevándose algunos dedos a la altura de la boca apoyando el codo en la puerta del auto.

-No te entiendo ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó irónico sin mirarla.

-Ya veo- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego también - pues yo soy Kane.

-¿Kane? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- rió ante la pregunta.

-Es un diminutivo, idiota. Además ¿qué clase de nombre es R?

-Es también un diminutivo.

-Seguro que sí- afirmó ella dando por terminado el tema de las presentaciones.

De pronto un bache los hizo brincar a ambos –oye ¿podrías tener más cuidado con mi auto?

-¿Con esta antigüedad?

-Pues será antigüedad pero corre bien ¿no?

-Me gustaría probarlo más a fondo- dijo saliéndose del camino para entrar al campo vacío que estaba cerca del sitio.

-Pero… ¡qué haces!- le gritó ella rebotando contra la puerta del copiloto y luego contra él – ¡Para ya!

-Espera, ahora unas vueltas- contestó haciendo girar el vehículo unas cuantas veces, ella se aferró de la manija de la puerta mientras que lo veía de forma asesina.

-¡Maldición deja de jugar con mi auto!- le volvió a gritar al ver la cantidad de polvo que estaba alzando aquella jugarreta.

Entonces él se detuvo cuando escuchó algo reventar -¡oh, oh!- expresó sorprendido mientras que se detenía en seco haciendo que ella se soltara por la velocidad de su lugar y cayera sobre sus piernas.

-No pensé que fueras de esa clase de chicas que hace eso en la primera cita- le dijo mientras la veía tratar de reponerse levantándose de él.

-Esto no es una cita- le respondió quitándose el cabello alborotado de la cara. Luego bajó del auto y él la imitó.

-Bueno, la broma de la gasolina me va a salir muy cara- comentó caminando alrededor del automóvil.

Ambos vieron la llanta ponchada en la parte posterior -¡Vaya!- suspiró ella mientras iba a la cajuela para sacar la llanta de refacción. De inmediato él la siguió para ayudarle -¡Eh! Tranquilo machote que hace mucho las princesas nos manchamos las manos, yo puedo- le dijo haciéndolo a un lado para poder bajar la llanta.

Él sonrió y se hizo a un lado, luego se alejó y caminó hasta que consideró estar a una distancia razonable y se dispuso a orinar.

Mientras tanto ella acercó el gato hidráulico al auto y comenzó a cambiar la llanta. Se sorprendió al escuchar que él estaba haciendo del baño en plena vía pública sin importarle que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Y qué?- le preguntó ella – ¿tus neuronas están tan atrofiadas que ya no puedes pronunciar tu nombre completo?

-Haha ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Kaaaaaneee? ¿Quién te dice así? ¿Acaso tu padre está de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó callada meditando que contestarle –no sabría decirte si está o no de acuerdo- le respondió seria - mi padre murió.

Él se quedó helado por la respuesta, no supo que responderle, la había cagado en definitiva. Entonces la escuchó reír como niña chiquita.

-A que se te ha cortado el chorro ¿no? hahahaha- le gritó ella –mi padre no ha muerto, él es quien me empezó a decir así.

Él no le contestó nada, no volteo a verla, simplemente sonrió de medio lado por la bromita tan ingeniosa y se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja –Puta Kane Marimacho- comenzó a reír discretamente. Ahora era definitivo, la quería de vuelta a su vida y si ella quería fingir no conocerlo él haría lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya está- anunció ella satisfecha mientras cargaba la llanta ponchada hacia la cajuela para guardarla ahí –será mejor irnos ¿no decías que se te estaba haciendo tarde?

-Cierto- contestó él abriendo la puerta del piloto para volver a manejar.

-¡Hey! ¿No debería llevarme ya mi auto?- preguntó ella acercándose a él para impedirle el paso.

-Imposible, hasta que no se acabe la gasolina el viaje sigue siendo mío- contestó quitándola de en medio para subir.

Ella bufó por lo bajo y caminó alrededor del auto hasta llegar al lado del copiloto y subirse -¿Y a dónde vamos R?

-A una cena de cumpleaños- contestó poniendo en marcha el vehículo -¡Mierda! No llevo regalo- luego la miró descaradamente -podrías hacerle un espectáculo al del cumpleaños ¿no?

-Eres un imbécil ¿sabías?

-No, no, quedamos en que era un irresistible- sonrió por completo y encendió el automóvil.

Regresó al camino, esta vez no hablaron de nada importante o sobre ellos. Si acaso intercambiaron su punto de vista sobre el clima y las nuevas remodelaciones a la vía pública. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba ella de regreso a la zona céntrica de Edogawa.

Ranma estacionó el auto a un par de cuadras del restaurante donde se vería con sus amigos. Al llegar le cedió el paso para que entrara primero y colocando una mano ligeramente sobre el brazo de ella la fue guiando hasta el fondo del lugar. Las reuniones con sus amigos en aquel sitio eran comunes y siempre les reservaban las mesas que estaban al fondo del mismo porque se hacía más privado el festejo de ese modo.

Cuando llegaron hasta las concurridas mesas juntas uno de los amigos de Ranma se levantó.

-¡Vaya R! hasta que son dichosos los ojos de verte por fin ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó acercándose a él para darle un par de palmadas sobre el hombro.

De inmediato el resto de los compañeros se levantaron y cuando Yoshiro y Ukyo vieron quien era su acompañante abrieron los ojos como platos pero sin decir una palabra al respecto.

-Bueno R ¿y quién es la compañera?- preguntó Kento interesado por saber si sería una nueva conquista de su amigo o si estaría disponible para hacer él mismo un intento.

-Ella es Kane- respondió señalándola con la mano libre- y muy amablemente me ha dado un aventón porque tuvimos unas complicaciones en la gasolinera ¿cierto?- concluyó mirándola sin que ella correspondiera a aquel gesto.

-Mucho gusto- respondió alzando una mano para saludar en general.

-¿Kane?- preguntó intrigada Ukyo analizándola, tal vez ella se había confundido después de todo ¿no? ¿Tal vez? ¿Podía eso ser posible?

-Sí, así me dicen mis colegas- respondió ella restando importancia al asunto, no quería aclararle nada a nadie y mucho menos a ella.

-Bueno pues tomen asiento- comentó alegremente el cumpleañero mientras todos se recorrían y Ranma acercaba a las mesas dos sillas para que tomaran asiento ambos justo al otro lado donde se encontraban Yoshiro y Ukyo.

-¿Qué han pedido?-preguntó Ranma mirándoles a todos pero dirigiéndose en realidad a Yoshiro.

-Solo algunas entradas y cerveza para todos- respondió su amigo acercándole un par de vasos junto con una jarra medio llena de cerveza oscura.

-¿Te apetece?- le preguntó Ranma a su acompañante.

-Sí, está bien- respondió ella tomando los dos vasos para que él pudiera servir el líquido.

-Y ¿cómo has estado Kane?- preguntó sin tapujos Ukyo recargando sobre ambas manos su barbilla acomodándose sobre la mesa con los codos. Sabía que no podía estar equivocada, esa que estaba frente a ella no era otra sino Akane Tendo.

Y hasta ahí había llegado el encanto de jugar a ser desconocidos.

-¿A qué te refieres Ukyo?- preguntó algo molesto Ranma mirando directamente a los ojos a su amiga.

-Es una pregunta muy normal ¿no? después de todos estos años me gustaría saber cómo está- respondió retándole para después regresar su mirada a Akane.

Esta rió llevándose una mano a la altura de la boca –déjalo así R, entiendo perfectamente a donde va con la pregunta- luego se acomodó en su lugar haciendo su cabello a un lado y aclarándose la garganta un poco antes de responder por fin –yo muy bien Ukyo ¿tú qué tal? Si lo preguntabas por saber realmente ¿Qué hago aquí? pues digamos que fue una jugarreta de la casualidad, en verdad nos hemos topado en la gasolinera y su motocicleta tuvo un pequeño fallo y me ofrecí en darle un aventón- respondió aferrando su mano por debajo de la mesa a la mano de él.

Si algo odiaba Akane eran los retos y para ella la forma de preguntar "cómo estaba" por parte de Ukyo había sido un reto.

-Bueno pues me da gusto volverte a ver… ¿Kane?- contestó Yoshiro cortando la tensión del momento y aferrando por la cintura en forma de advertencia a Ukyo.

-A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver- agregó Ukyo estirando su mano a través de la mesa para tocar el cabello de Akane –ya lo tienes muy largo.

-Sí, me ha tomado un buen rato pero lo tengo de nuevo largo.

-A mí me gustaba más corto- agregó Ranma mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-A ti nadie te ha preguntado tu opinión- le respondió ella sin soltar su agarre y sin mirarle más que de reojo.

Los que habían estado atentos a la conversación entre los cuatro rieron animadamente por la respuesta de la chica que acompañaba a su ya conocido Don Juan.

-Vaya R, hasta que te topaste con una que si te va a poner un hasta aquí- comentó Daichi.

En respuesta Ranma le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y de nuevo todos estallaron en risas, incluidos Yoshiro y Ukyo.

-¿Y entonces vives en Edogawa?- preguntó Yoshiro dando un trago de su vaso con cerveza.

-Preferiría no responder a esa pregunta- contestó imitando la acción de este.

-Déjala Yoshiro, no me gustaría la incomodaras sabes lo violenta que puede ser y no querrás terminar con su pie en la boca- agregó Ranma aún con la mano de ella sobre la de él.

-Pero si son un montón de nenitas- rió Akane, esta vez soltándose de Ranma para tomar un bocadillo que estaba en las bandejas del centro –el que una les tenga que poner en su lugar de vez en cuando no implica que sea violenta de por vida.

-Es lo mismo que yo opino- apoyó Ukyo tomando un bocadillo ella también.

-¿De qué son?- preguntó Akane en general al grupo.

-Hemos pedido de jamón y queso solamente- respondió Kento, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Akane -¿te gustaron?

-Están deliciosos, jamás había venido a este lugar- agregó ella en respuesta.

-Un amigo mío es uno de los socios, si gustas te puedo invitar mañana a cenar- se acercó Kento aún más hasta que sintió un par de ojos asesinos mirarle desviando su vista de Akane hacia otro lado distrayéndole. Akane se giró para ver que estaba viendo el chico y se topo con un par de inquietados ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Akane a Ranma.

-Sí, es solo que…- se interrumpió, él no tenía realmente derechos sobre ella- vengo, trata de no dejarte seducir por este o alguno de estos idiotas en lo que vuelvo ¿sí? No me gustaría ver lastimados a mis compañeros de equipo porque les tengas que poner en su lugar- luego se levantó apartando un poco la silla.

-Vale pero si una cachetada a nadie le viene mal- respondió ella girándose de nuevo para quedar frente a Kento y darle un leve golpecito con la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla que estaba a su acceso.

De nuevo el grupo río y Kento decidió no volver a intentar nada, discretamente habían captado el mensaje de uno de sus líderes.

Ranma caminó a través de las mesas, alejándose del grupo con dirección al baño de hombres. Cuando subió un par de escalones otro chico chocó sin fijarse contra uno de sus hombros.

-Lo lamento- le dijo este mirando rápidamente con quien había chocado.

-No, no hay problema- respondió Ranma y trató de seguir su camino.

-Espera… ¿no eres tú Ranma Saotome?- le detuvo entonces el chico al ver de quien se trataba –sí, si eres tú.

-¿Shinnosuke?- preguntó asombrado Ranma al reconocerlo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues estoy de vacaciones en Edogawa.

-No sabía que un guardián de Ryugenzawa tuviera vacaciones- respondió Ranma mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Hace unos años que ya no vivo en Ryugenzawa, se volvió un lugar tan turístico que llegaron miles de empresas a poblarlo y acabaron con todo, bendita civilización ¿no?- respondió en forma de sarcasmo mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Entonces qué haces? ¿Estudias?

-Sí, o al menos eso intento- respondió alegre llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza -¿Y Akane? ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-Me sorprende que me preguntes algo así.

-Supe que habían terminado porque ella me lo contó, me la encontré en un evento deportivo que hubo en mi universidad hace unos tres años.

-¿Evento deportivo?

-Sí, era un torneo de artes marciales, iba con su novio un tal Kappei- le contó mientras cruzaba ahora los brazos frente a su pecho.

-No lo sabía.

-Bueno, imagino que era obvio que no lo supieras, me contó que ya no estaban comprometidos tú y ella desde hacía un tiempo atrás pero no pudimos hablar más a fondo.

-Sí, pasaron cosas- respondió meditabundo ante la nueva información que estaba tratando de digerir. _¡Mierda! Pero que idiota soy, ¿acaso pensaba que ella me estaba esperando aún?_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-… ¿entonces te parece bien?- escuchó preguntarle Shinnosuke sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eh! Lo siento no te escuché- contestó sincero Ranma mientras que soltaba un poco de aire contenido – ¿qué me debe parecer bien?

-Que si me das tu teléfono, voy a estar todavía unos días aquí y me gustaría nos viéramos para platicar. Te diría que nos pusiéramos al corriente ahorita pero me están esperando unos amigos.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que me parece bien- respondió Ranma sacando del bolsillo su teléfono para intercambiar números con Shinnosuke.

-Bueno pues cuídate Ranma- le dijo Shinnosuke mientras le volvía a dar un abrazo fraternal.

-También tú- le respondió Ranma aún con la mente trabajando bajo el tema del novio de Akane y de las posibles relaciones que hubiera tenido después de este. _¿Seguiría con él?_

Tras despedirse de Shinnosuke terminó su recorrido hasta el baño, unos minutos después salió para regresar a la mesa pero entonces una chica corrió hasta él para prenderse de su brazo.

-¡Es el destino R!- comentó la chica que sonreía encantada de haberse topado con Ranma.

-¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Te digo que es el destino ¿quieres irte conmigo?

Ranma se sintió nervioso de momento, miró a la chica y luego se giró a buscar con la mirada si Akane le podía ver. Se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída bailando sobre la mesa junto con Ukyo y un par de sus compañeros de equipo, actividad que le causo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír encantado.

-¿R?- preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado

Ranma volvió a enfocarse en ella –lo siento Sakura pero ya no puedo salir contigo, será mejor que te olvides de mí porque tengo novia- y luego de decir esto se soltó de su agarre y camino lejos de la estupefacta chica.

La chica se quedó en un principio helada por la respuesta que le dio el chico, luego parpadeo un par de veces antes de dar un paso y gritarle a la distancia – ¡eso es una mentira R! ¡Dijiste que no podías ser de una sola chica!

Ranma no le hizo caso alguno y continuó su camino. Si bien era cierto lo que la chica le había gritado también era cierto que Akane no era una sola chica, era "la chica", el amor de su vida, la única.

Casi antes de llegar a la mesa se quedó recargado en uno de los pilares que estaban cerca para observar con gusto y a sus anchas aquel espectáculo. Akane bailaba de una forma muy sensual, hecho que le provocó una franca sonrisa en los labios. _¡Cómo has cambiado marimacho!_, pensó para sí mismo y en ese momento ella sintió su mirada y se giró para enfrentarlo sin dejar de bailar.

Luego se detuvo por un instante y miró de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando que hacer, estiró una mano y le hizo una seña con el dedo de que se acercara. Le sonreía de forma coqueta y descarada, invitándolo a acercarse a ella.

Ranma se reincorporó y caminó hasta donde estaba ella -¿qué quieres Kane?- le preguntó como si no tuviera importancia nada.

Akane lo miró abriendo más los ojos - ¡Ya llegó el gigoló chicas!- gritó por todo lo alto y agarró a Ranma de la camisa para acercarlo más a la mesa y hacerlo subir.

Las mujeres que estaban en las mesas aledañas se acercaron echando gritos, chiflidos y piropos. Algunas conocían bie las que no estaban encantadas de que ese escultural hombre fuera a dar un espectáculo.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?- preguntó deteniéndose de ella para no caer de lleno sobre la mesa.

Akane, haciendo un acto de equilibrio, detuvo el peso de ambos y comenzó a reírle en la cara –Creo que estoy cobrándome el cambio de la gasolina.

-¡Oye pero que te pasa!- gritó Ranma cuando sintió las manos de Akane deslizándose sobre su pecho estando ella atrás de él.

-Venga, no me vas a decir que te has portado como un santo R, sí ya me han contado de tu reputación de gigoló Casanova.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de decirle –yo… yo… no, no es lo que piensas…

-Tranquilo "caballo salvaje" no te estoy criticando, al final de cuentas lo que hagas con tu vida es tu asunto ¿no quedamos en eso?, ahora… ¡venga bombón! y dales un espectáculo digno a estas féminas que están babeando por ti.

Ranma se giró, esta vez no le había gustado nada lo que Akane le acababa de decir. La enfrentó a los ojos, primero furioso retándola. Ella no le apartó la mirada, sino todo lo contrario. Luego él deslizó una mano por la cintura de ella mientras que con la otra tomaba la base de la nuca entrelazando entre sus dedos algunas hebras de cabello.

-Vale preciosa pero me vas a tener que ayudar a darles el espectáculo porque habíamos quedado que me vuelvo irresistible cuando estás a mi lado.

Comenzó a moverse y a la par a moverla a ella, Akane cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad cuando Ranma la acercó a él de forma autoritaria y de cierto modo posesiva. Había chispas entre ambos y ninguno de los dos podría negarlo.

Se concentraron en el baile dejando a un lado la audiencia que se les había formado, no fue hasta que Yoshiro jaló a Ranma para bajarlo de la mesa que se dieron cuenta de que ya eran los únicos que quedaban sobre esta.

-Colega deberías comportarte más ¿no?- le comentó Ukyo sin mirarlo y más bien ayudando a Akane a bajar de la mesa -¿estás bien Kane?

-Sí, gracias Ukyo- respondió mirando de reojo a Ranma quien no pronunciaba ni una sílaba en respuesta a los regaños de su amigo.

Los chicos se apartaron un poco de ellas, ambos dándoles la espalda.

-Trata de comportarte por favor, ya tenemos demasiado con los escándalos que nos proporcionan en solitario tus aventuras al equipo- le habló por lo bajo Yoshiro solo para Ranma.

-Sí, sí, pero ella fue la que me provocó- respondió Ranma acercándose más a su amigo -¿qué le han contado?

-No sé de que hablas- contestó su amigo

-Vamos ¿quién le contó que suelo tener aventurillas?

Yoshiro buscó entre la mesa al posible culpable por sobre el hombro de Ranma, luego regresó la mirada a este -podría haber sido Kento o Daichi, ya sabes cómo te traen envidia y Akane es una chica preciosa.

-Eso no les da derecho… ¿es que no saben quién es ella?

-Obviamente no lo saben R- respondió exasperado su amigo –solamente lo sabemos tu y yo y para serte franco ni yo estoy seguro que demonios hace ella aquí.

-¿Todo bien chicos?- preguntó Ukyo acercándose a su novio con Akane justo atrás de ella.

A pesar de la interrupción del escándalo del baile sobre las mesas la fiesta seguía animada y todos cantaban y seguían bebiendo sin hacer caso al cuarteto que parecía fuera de lugar.

-Sí- contestó Yoshiro mirando de reojo a Ranma- todo bien.

-Kane- habló Ranma esta vez -¿nos vamos?

Akane parpadeo unas cuantas veces sorprendida -¿sí? ¿Supongo?

-Vale chicos, se cuidan y nos vemos mañana en la práctica- se despidió Ranma de Yoshiro y Ukyo tomando a Akane por la cintura.

-Hasta luego- agregó Akane a ambos y se dejo dirigir fuera del lugar por Ranma.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad

-Sí, es solo que me gustaría que platicáramos ¿te parece bien?

Akane asintió tímidamente mientras salía por fin del restaurante seguida de Ranma, luego él quitó su mano de la cintura de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo has estado Akane?- le preguntó por fin

Ella se detuvo y se giró un poco para verlo de frente –No, no hagas eso, no traigas el pasado de vuelta por favor.

Ranma la miró sin articular gesto alguno en la cara y luego sonrió –está bien Kane ¿me puedes dar entonces un aventón a mi casa?

-No, si quieres te dejo en la gasolinera pero no quiero tampoco saber dónde vives.

-Vale entonces.

Ambos caminaron hasta el automóvil y esta vez ella subió al lado del piloto. Iban de regreso a la gasolinera donde se habían topado horas atrás.

* * *

**Bueno chicos ¿les gustó? No se preocupen que habrá más acción en el próximo capítulo pero de que estos dos se extrañan, obviamente es cierto. **

**Ya saben qué hacer, dejen sus reviews.**


	6. ¿De suerte o de destino?

**¡Hola chicos! Pues yo sigo muy animada e inspirada para esta historia. Quiero agradecer a aquellos que también siguen mi otro fic "Mienteme", fue el primero que hice de esta pareja y evidentemente el estilo literario es diferente, más cursi, por así decirlo. **

**En fin, aquí otro capítulo de este fic que va muy españolado cada vez más. Es mi lado "gachupín" jaja :)**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_**-¿De suerte o de destino?-**_

El auto se detuvo frente a la tienda del lugar.

-Tus amigos son muy graciosos- habló ella sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Qué bonita forma de decir que en realidad son unos chismosos de primera.

-Haha tranquilo que no me han contado nada comprometedor, lo juro- respondió ella alzando una mano y colocando la otra sobre el pecho en cuanto detuvo el auto.

-¿Te tomo la palabra preciosa?- preguntó girándose para verla e intentando acercarse para algo más que un simple buenas noches.

Akane se hizo un poco hacia atrás sin ser tan obvia -vale que la noche ha salido muy bien y muy divertida, no lo echemos a perder ¿te parece?

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? ¿Me das tu número?

Akane lo miró dudando que responder, una parte de ella ansiaba soltar la información pero la otra sabía que era mejor no acceder. Así que haciendo una rápida evaluación de la situación decidió concederse un punto intermedio.

-Mira ¿porque no hacemos esto? en cuanto me arranque te fijas en las placas de mi auto, las placas te guiarán a mi dirección y mi dirección a mi número.

-Sí es lo que me ofreces lo acepto- respondió bajándose

-Animo machote- contestó con una sonrisa honesta y arrancando rápidamente sin dejar de verlo por el retrovisor.

Ranma comenzó a correr tras el auto -¡Hey! ¡Despacio!- le gritó y Akane se detuvo unos segundos fijándose que él pudiera ver los números de su placa sin problema. Cuando se cercioró de que él tuviera los datos volvió a acelerar pero esta vez a paso normal con dirección a la salida más próxima y de nuevo a la carretera.

-Cero, seis, diez y ocho- repitió en voz alta para recordar las placas –y ahí vas preciosa- luego se volteo por completo para ir en dirección a su motocicleta que estaba a un lado del local.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la ladronzuela?- preguntó el chico que atendía el local a Ranma.

-Mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Es muy guapa.

-Es una que hace lo que se le da la gana sin pedir explicaciones a nadie- le respondió acercando la motocicleta a la bomba de gasolina y pasando de nueva cuenta la tarjeta para cargarla, luego se agachó para colocar la manguera en el despachador –esta tan cambiada… pero aún la amo- susurró para sí mismo esa última parte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó como siempre en punto de las 6:30, se vistió con ropa deportiva, tomó del refrigerador una botella de agua, se aseguró de llevar bien puesto el reproductor de música en el brazo y se colocó los audífonos en cuanto salió del departamento y cerró con llave.

Noa, su compañera de vivienda, aún dormía y no quería despertarla para correr porque había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior de su cita con Ryoga.

-¿Quién lo diría?- se preguntó hipotéticamente mientras bajaba las escaleras de salida del edificio.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca y en donde solía correr por las mañanas.

-Buenos días Akane- le saludo una señora con la que se topaba ciertos días de la semana.

-Buenos días señora Hanari- respondió Akane antes de ponerle play al reproductor de música y olvidarse de todo.

Mientras corría sus pensamientos se trataron de enfocar en las prácticas de gimnasia y en las estrategias que debía comenzar a planear junto con Sango para la competencia que les esperaba en unas cuantas semanas.

Estaba segura que llegarían hasta la final, así que debía mantener su mente enfocada en ese punto.

De pronto, entre todos los pensamientos, surgió de la nada el recuerdo de Ranma.

-Idiota- repitió para sí misma en voz baja.

_¿Pero cómo es posible que me los haya encontrado?,_ pensó en Ranma, Ukyo y Yoshiro. _De todas las gasolineras que había en el camino tuvo que ir a esa_. Sonrió al pensar en la noche anterior.

-Es un idiota- volvió a repetir en voz baja.

_Aunque se ha puesto más guapo de lo que estaba y ¡qué cuerpo!, ¿seguirá practicando artes marciales? Seguramente sí, de otro modo no veo como puede estar así. No me molestaría tener un encuentro cercano con él_, pensó de nueva cuenta. _¡Pero qué tonterías se me ocurren!_

Siguió corriendo, revisó su reloj de pulsera y calculó que aún le faltaba media hora pero no le importó.

_Creo que iré a comprar algo para desayunar porque solo tenemos cereal_, siguió hablando consigo misma.

Dobló la esquina del parque y decidió romper su trayecto para salir hacia la calle. Mientras corría hacia la pequeña tienda donde solían comprar desayunos de vez en vez en el trayecto vio una escena romántica, un chico besaba con ternura a la que cualquiera supondría era su novia. Akane los miró de reojo con disimulo y sintió algo de envidia, pero de pronto el chico bajó su mano de la espalda de la chica y la colocó sin recato alguno ni sentido del pudor sobre el trasero de esta. Akane abrió los ojos, tanto como se podía, y luego apresuró el paso.

-Pervertido- comentó, siempre en voz baja.

Una sonrisita divertida se asomó en sus labios al recordar esa escena, seguramente no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Era tan temprano que había poca gente en la calle.

De nuevo Ranma volvió a ser el tema interno. _¿Habrá conseguido mi número ya? ¡Pero qué tonta! Solo han pasado unas horas, seguramente ni recuerda mis placas. Tal vez… ya no lo vuelva a ver._

Se detuvo de golpe, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y después de incorporarse se llevó una mano al pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón, para masajearse.

-¡Pero qué tonta soy!- gritó asustando a la chica que corría en sentido contrario a ella. Akane la miró con vergüenza –lo siento- sonrió mostrando los dientes y la chica continuó su camino.

_Solo a mí se me ocurre pensar que ese Casanova va a buscarme, después de tantos años, además como si le hubiese importado alguna vez_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la esquina para cruzar la calle.

Tras comprar un par de desayunos completos para ella y Noa regresó a paso rápido al departamento. Ya había un poco más de gente en la calle, eran pocos los negocios que aún permanecían cerrados y en su camino pasaron dos grupos de niños pequeños de la mano de sus maestras.

Minutos más tarde llegó al departamento, abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pensando que Noa seguiría dormida. Pero al entrar la vio cantando en la cocina, sirviendo jugo de naranja en dos vasos largos.

-Buenos días dormilona- la saludo mientras se quitaba los audífonos y dejaba las llaves en el plato de la entrada.

-Muy buenos días mi queridísima amiga- respondió Noa sin poder evitar sonreír como tonta.

-Veo que nos fue bien en la cita con Ryoga ¿no?- comentó acercándose a la barra para dejar encima la bolsa de plástico con los dos platos de unicel.

-Nos fue maravilloso Kane, es un caballero- sonrió aún más tonta mientras se volteaba para sacar dos platos de la alacena superior.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto sacando de la bolsa los dos paquetes.

-Me llevó a un restaurante argentino donde comimos una deliciosa cena, hubo mucha vela y mucha media luz ¡ah!- suspiró al recordarlo mientras le ayudaba a Akane a pasar la comida de los platos de unicel a los de porcelana.

-¿Y después? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- le pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Es que después me llevó al mirador.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pervertida!

-No seas tonta, solo estuvimos viendo el paisaje.

-Seguro que sí ¿y te gustó "su paisaje"?- preguntó haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos.

-Eres una estúpida Kane, Ryoga es un caballero ya te lo dije solo me robó un beso cuando me dejó en la puerta del departamento.

-¿Solo eso? Que decepción, pensé que mi amigo había cambiado.

-Pues yo lo prefiero así, la verdad es que…

-Es que ¿qué?

-Me gusta mucho Kane, me gusta de verdad y me moriría por tener una relación seria con él.

-¡Vaya!- respondió Akane dándole una mordida al emparedado que estaba sobre su plato –pues si tanto te interesa déjame ayudarte.

-No, no quiero forzar nada, si él no quiere… no, mejor dejemos que siga su curso ¿te parece?

-¿Ahora quien es la tonta?

-Claro, tú lo ves muy fácil porque no estás de este lado, pero ¿qué tal cuando andabas loquita por Kotaro?

-Anda, sacando de nueva cuenta la historia de Kotaro.

-Pero si te traía babeando ¿no te hagas?

-Solo porque me recordaba a alguien, bueno ya, dejemos entonces que siga su curso tu relación con Ryoga.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ¿hoy a qué hora tienes clases?

-La primera no la tengo, así que me voy a ver con Ryoga para tomar un café y después cada quien se va a sus clases.

-Ya, me doy cuenta de que no necesitas de mi ayuda.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo si tengo todas mis clases, empiezo a las 2:00 p.m. pero hoy salgo temprano, a las 7:00 p.m. así que me voy a regresar a dormir, necesito reponerme porque ando molida.

-Oye y a todo esto ¿cómo te fue ayer con Sango?

-Vaya, ni me lo recuerdes.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Con Sango todo flipó, pero después tuve un pequeño accidente.

-¿Accidente?

-Me topé con un imbécil- respondió Akane, _un irresistible_, pensó al recordar que eso le respondería él de haberla oído.

-Ósea… detalles mujer, así no puedo psicoanalizarte y me frustras.

-Y yo soy la tonta ¿no?- respondió Akane mirando con ojos asesinos a su amiga quien solo le respondió mostrándole la lengua.

-Bueno dime ¿a quién te topaste?

-No me lo vas a creer.

-Vale, si te vas a poner en ese plan mejor me voy a bañar.

-Tranquila- respondió Akane deteniéndole el brazo con una mano –es que… me tope con Ranma.

-¡Lo flipo! Hahaha- regresó a su lugar en la barra y recargó un codo sobre esta para sostener su cabeza de lado y mirar con diversión a Akane.

-Te dije que no me creerías.

-No, no, sí te creo pero me parece demasiado imposible.

-¿Y eso es creerme?

-Vale, pero ¿va enserio entonces?- se mostró un poco más seria sin dejar su posición.

-Sí- contestó dudando Akane mientras alisaba con ambas manos la servilleta que tenía frente a ella –es que me quedé anoche sin gasolina y no traía la tarjeta recargada, se me hizo fácil aplicar la técnica "ayuda a una hermana en desgracia" de Ayaka y…

-¡Demonios no!- gritó asombrada -¿te robaste la gasolina de otro?

-No era de otro, resultó ser de Ranma.

-Como sea y como lo quieras ver ¡fuiste capaz!

-Estaba desesperada.

-Pudiste haberme llamado, estábamos en Edogawa también.

-No quise ser un estorbo en su cita.

-Bueno y si te diste cuenta de que era Ranma ¿porqué aún así tú…?

-Yo no me di cuenta de primera mano que se trataba de él, estaba muy nerviosa y quería terminar rápido de cargar lo suficiente para irme de ahí pero él salió de la tienda que estaba cerca gritándome… fue hasta que corrió para subirse al auto que me di cuenta que se trataba de él- explicó Akane.

-¿Y luego que paso?

-Baje del auto asustada porque primero no le reconocí, momento que él aprovechó para cambiar de asiento y arrancar el auto, pensé que se lo iba a robar y corrí tras él y no fue hasta que me acerque al lado del copiloto que estuve totalmente segura que se trataba de él. Luego me obligó a acompañarlo a una fiesta de cumpleaños, no sin que antes reventara uno de los neumáticos con una demostración del poderoso "macho a toda velocidad" que es- contó lo último rodando los ojos a modo de fastidio.

-Así que te fuiste de marcha ¿eh?

-No fue así- retobo Akane haciéndose la digna –bueno… no empezó así.

-¿Y lo vas a volver a ver? ¿El vive en Edogawa?

-No lo sé y no lo sé- respondió levantándose de su lugar para caminar rumbo a su habitación.

-No, no me dejes así. Yo te conté mi cita con Ryoga.

-Yo no tuve una cita con Ranma.

Noa se levantó de su asiento para seguirla hasta la habitación mientras jugaba tiernamente con sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Akane?- le llamó desde la puerta -¿cómo te sientes de haberle visto de nuevo? ¿Está muy cambiado? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo quieres volver a ver?

Akane la miró abriendo los ojos antes de soltar un suspiró y lanzarse de espaldas sobre la cama tendida.

-¿Cómo me siento? Pues…

Noa se acercó a ella se tiró sobre la cama también a su lado.

-Me siento… -giró su cabeza para ver los ojos de su amiga, su voz se quebró un poco y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar hablando –me siento como una tonta, él está más guapo que nunca y yo me siento como idiota porque estaría dispuesta a abrazarlo, a besarlo, a…

-¿A todo?- preguntó mostrando una sonrisa cómplice mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo con la mano.

-Hahaha supongo que sí.

-Deberías empezar a cuidarte Kane.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No le di mi número, ni le dije donde vivo.

-Yo sé lo que te digo, esto me huele a que el destino está de su parte.

-¡Ay no! No empieces con tus rollos cósmicos por favor- respondió levantándose un poco para sentarse sobre la cama –será mejor apurarnos ¿no tienes tarea pendiente? Yo sí.

-Vale, pero cree en mí cuando te digo que ese encuentro no fue casualidad nada más.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

-Oye… ¿me prestas tu vestido verde?- preguntó Noa mientras se levantaba por completo de la cama y caminaba hasta las puertas del armario de Akane.

-¡Ah es verdad! Hoy vas a ver a Ryoga pillina- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y señalándola con el dedo índice mientras lo movía en círculos –sí, te lo presto pero lo quiero de regreso esta semana y limpio.

-¡Por supuesto amiga!- contestó animada tomando del armario la prenda –gracias Kane- sonrió antes de salir de su habitación.

Akane simplemente le había devuelto la sonrisa cuando le agradeció. Una vez fuera su amiga buscó la ropa que se pondría ese día y tomó su neceser del closet para ir al cuarto de baño. Antes hizo una parada en la habitación de Noa y se asomó por la puerta –oye Noa ¿te importa si me doy un baño?

-Adelante, yo estoy aún buscando el look perfecto.

-Gracias- sonrió retomando el camino hacia este.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó el neceser sobre el lavabo y colocó su ropa sobre la repisa que estaba arriba del cesto de ropa sucia y en donde generalmente había toallas limpias.

Se colocó frente al espejo y se cepillo los dientes, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar retomar el tema de su encuentro con Ranma y todo lo que le había dicho Noa sobre el destino.

_Es una tontería tan siquiera considerarlo porque lo más seguro es que no lo vuelva a ver jamás_, pensó, _¿sería prudente comenzar a tomar de nuevo la píldora? ¿Y si Noa tiene razón? ¿Si es un asunto del destino y no fue suerte?_

-Pero…- dijo en voz baja -¿y si lo vuelvo a ver? ¿Y si me busca?

Escupió el resto de pasta de diente y se enjuagó la boca, luego escupió el agua y se limpio la boca con la toalla de mano. Se miró en el espejo, miró su silueta y se puso un poco de puntitas para verse las piernas y las nalgas, suspiró con cansancio.

-Será mejor apurarme que aún tengo tarea que terminar- se reprendió y caminó hasta la tina para abrir la llave y poder llenarla.

Regresó hasta su neceser y sacó una botella pequeña con esencia de flores de cerezo cuyo contenido vació un poco en el agua.

Luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, se quitó la liga del cabello y este cayó por su espalda provocándole escalofríos. Se acercó hasta la tina y metió con cuidado un pie, comprobando que la temperatura era la adecuada. Así que terminó de entrar en esta y se sentó con cuidado de no resbalarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Delicioso!- comentó en voz baja.

Tomó una esponja y colocó un poco de jabón líquido del mismo aroma que la esencia. Ese era su secreto, el aroma a flores de cerezo. Se frotó los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen, el pecho y la espalda hasta donde sus manos se lo permitieron. Luego recostó su cabeza en la orilla de la tina y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el agua se movía, como si acariciara su cuerpo, cada vez que movía un poco los dedos de las manos.

_Se siente tan bien… aunque sería más agradable si fueran sus manos_, pensó abriendo los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Por qué otra vez estás pensando en él Akane?- se preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír como tonta pero de inmediato frunció el ceño llevándose las manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas -¡basta! ¡Deja de pensar en él!

* * *

-¡Achú!

-Salud.

-Gracias.

-¿No me digas que te vas a enfermar hermano? Sería una catástrofe con la exhibición tan próxima- comentó Yoshiro terminando su estiramiento.

-No, ni lo menciones yo creo que fue solo alergia- respondió Ranma imitándolo y luego levantándose de la colchoneta en donde estaban sentados.

-¿No será que alguna de tus conquistas está hablando de ti?- preguntó Daichi -¿o la guapa con la que llegaste anoche al restaurante?

-Vale yo sabía que eras medio idiota camarada- habló Ranma acercándose a Daichi para darle unas palmadas en el hombro, este lo miró sin entender nada –pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un completo idiota. ¡No puedo creer que digas tantas tonterías!

-Calmado R que solo era broma- respondió Daichi algo molesto por el comentario y quitándose de encima la mano de Ranma.

-Tranquilos chicos- se acercó Yudai a ambos chicos para separarlos –tu comentario fue completamente innecesario R- lo miró a los ojos colocando ambas manos en sus hombros –por favor trata de comportarte ¿está bien?

-Lo lamento superior Yudai- contestó de mala gana Ranma.

-Vale chicos, comencemos el entrenamiento de hoy. Practicaremos todos juntos las catas básicas y luego haremos el sorteo para ver con que quien participaran en la exhibición por parejas del próximo mes.

-Sí superior Yudai- todos corearon a la vez y se formaron para comenzar la práctica.

Esa mañana tendrían el gimnasio para ellos solos, así que al terminar las catas pudieron expandirse lo suficiente para comenzar las prácticas por pareja para la exhibición.

-Venga R que tienes suerte de haber terminado conmigo como tu pareja- rió animadamente Yoshiro mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda cuando caminaban hasta el espacio de gimnasio que les tocaba.

-El que tuvo suerte fuiste tú- respondió Ranma colocándose una venda alrededor de la muñeca sin poner atención a Yoshiro.

-¿No te parece muy curioso que hayamos quedado como pareja?

-Fue un sorteo, no le veo nada curioso a eso.

-¿Será el destino camarada? Así como mi pareja te puedo interrogar a gusto sobre qué piensas hacer con el tema de Akane.

-No sé de qué me hablas- levantó la vista de lo que hacía para enfrentarse a los curiosos ojos verdes de Yoshiro.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos R! ¿Crees que soy idiota? Si nada más de verte ayer bailando con ella me pude dar cuenta de que eso que dicen sobre "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" es totalmente cierto en tu caso.

-No digas necedades.

-¿La volverás a ver?

-No lo sé.

-¿Le pediste su número?

Ranma dudo un poco antes de responderle, _¿decirle la verdad a mi amigo de años y ser juzgado por eso? ¡Al demonio los juicios!_, pensó. Suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de contestar –sí, por supuesto que sí se lo he pedido.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué dudas en volver a verla?

-Porque no me lo dio, me dijo que si quería podía buscarla a través del sus placas de auto.

-¿Y las anotaste?

-¡Claro que no!

-Eres un idiota, no cabe duda.

Ranma bajó la mirada avergonzado, actitud que despertó por supuesto sospechas en su amigo obligándolo a acercarse para susurrarle por lo bajo -¿de verdad no las anotaste?

-Me las aprendí de memoria- respondió alzando sus ojos azules para chocar de nuevo con la mirada de su amigo quien, para sorpresa de Ranma, lo veía no con burla sino con genuino interés.

-¿Y ya buscaste sus datos?

-Por supuesto que ya lo hice.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que no sé si sea lo correcto.

-Ahora resulta que vienes a darte golpes de pecho y baños de moral ¿no? Ranma… ¿qué sientes por Akane?

Abrió los ojos como platos, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había llamado Ranma y por la forma en que realizó la pregunta sabía que iba enserio, que de verdad le importaba lo que pasaba por su mente y lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un grito de uno de los entrenadores.

-¡Venga par de flojos! ¡En las duchas pueden platicar todo lo que quieran! ¡A practicar!- les gritó el instructor más viejo, el Señor Kaito.

-¡Sí entrenador!- respondieron en alto ambos y se colocaron en sus posiciones.

-Después hablamos- comentó Yoshiro a lo que Ranma asintió.

* * *

**Y nada chicos, quiero sus opiniones francas en sus lindos reviews jajaja**


	7. Perdiendo el tiempo

**¡Mis queridos lectores! Pues ya les tengo otro capítulo de este fic, esta largo y muy divertido. Les agradezco sus reviews, de verdad me encanta cuando escriben algo porque me motiva a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Una pequeña aclaración para Yana [es que no te puedo escribir directamente :( ] Noa es muy inutilita para eso de la compra de despensa, solo llegó a la casa con cereal para el desayuno y a Akane le apetecía algo más jajaja ;)**

**Fondo musical para cada parte en este orden: "Oxidando" de Candy, "Cou Cou" de Monsieur Periné y "Perdiendo el tiempo" de Napoleon Solo**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**-Perdiendo el tiempo-**_

Estacionó la motocicleta junto al automóvil que estaba en el garaje, se quitó el casco y el saco deportivo que cruzaba por su pecho.

-Estoy molido, necesito un buen baño y dormir- se dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su casa. Giró la llave y entró con el saco deportivo en mano pero lo soltó de momento para saludar con ambas manos a Kin que lo recibía emocionado, ¡no! ¡Emocionadísimo!

El pequeño Shiba Inu brincaba tanto como sus patitas se lo permitían.

-Venga Kin, tranquilo- le dijo acariciando su cuello y haciéndole sentar -¿te portaste bien?- preguntó alzando la cabeza para hacer una rápida revisión a la sala y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de la cocina –parece que sí.

Después se levantó y tomó el saco deportivo para subir hasta su habitación. Kin lo siguió hasta la puerta de esta pero se quedó en la orilla dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-Lo siento amigo pero sabes que no puedes entrar- comentó Ranma mirándole y en respuesta este le soltó un par de ladridos y luego salió de su vista regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la sala donde tenía su rincón con su cama y juguetes.

Ranma sonrió al verlo hacer aquello y luego levantó su saco deportivo para colocarlo sobre la cama y poder sacar todo su contenido. Lanzó lo sucio en el cesto de ropa y luego guardó el saco en el closet.

Su madre le había enseñado a ser organizado, "nadie quiere vivir con un cochinito", recordó sus palabras y sonrió pensando también en P-chan.

-¿Qué será de Ryoga?

Aprovechó para sacar ropa limpia del closet y una muda de ropa interior dejando todo sobre la cama; caminó hasta el baño que estaba en su habitación. Se miró en el espejo que estaba frente al lavabo y se sonrió a sí mismo.

-¡Venga macho!- se animó dándose un par de golpecitos en las mejillas con ambas manos.

Colocó su trenza de lado para quitar la goma y comenzó a deshacerla, se miró el cabello suelto –tal vez ya es tiempo de recortarlo- comentó -¡bah!

Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón deportivo, después se quitó los bóxers y tomó una toalla limpia para colgarla en el perchero metálico que estaba junto a la cortina de baño en la regadera.

Abrió la llave para regular la temperatura y se metió cerrando la cortina de baño.

-¡Demonios!- gritó –está demasiado caliente.

Volvió a mover las llaves para acomodarlo a temperatura media, tomó el champú y vació un poco de su contenido en la mano libre para después llevárselo a la cabeza y lavarse el cabello.

Tomó una esponja y la llenó de jabón para pasarla por el cuerpo.

-Creo que si me tomaré las pastillas que me dio Benkei, me ha molido la espalda el idiota de Yoshiro- se comentó mientras dejaba caer sobre su espalda un poco de agua caliente.

Cerró los ojos para terminar de enjuagar el champú y de inmediato la primera imagen que llegó fueron los ojos de ella. Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido por su actitud.

-¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? Soy todo un hombre, debería ser capaz de hablarle.

Terminó de quitar los restos de jabón y cerró ambas llaves de agua. Sacó la mano de la cortina y tomó la toalla colgada, se secó con rapidez y salió de la regadera colocándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Salió del baño y se vistió, luego con la toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello mojado. Después regresó al baño y dejó la toalla mojada en otro cesto, tomó un cepillo para desenredar el cabello y lo trenzó nuevamente.

-Creo que dormiré un par de horas para reponerme- se comentó alzando las colchas de su cama. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que durmiera sobre un futón. Se acomodó dentro de la cama y con un botón que había a un lado de la mesa de noche descendieron sobre los enormes ventanales unas persianas oscuras creando una falsa noche, bostezó un poco y se giró para quedar de lado metiendo ambos brazos debajo la almohada –estoy muy cansado, anoche casi no pude dormir y todavía tener que levantarme temprano para el entrena… aaamiento- dijo en un nuevo bostezo y cerró los ojos durmiéndose al instante.

Comenzó a soñar, primero se le veía tranquilo, incluso feliz. En sus sueños estaba entrenando en el dojo de la familia Tendo, de pronto un ruido lo hacía voltear pero al hacerlo ya no estaba vestido con su gi blanco sino que llevaba puesta su vieja camisa china de color azul sin mangas, iba muy arreglado y ya no estaba en el dojo estaba en el jardín del departamento donde vivía con su madre.

De un momento a otro escuchaba su nombre y trataba de buscar la dueña de esa voz, era ella quien le llamaba con ternura. No era un sueño por completo, eso era un fragmento de un recuerdo, uno de cuando su noviazgo con Akane se había hecho completamente abierto para todos y normal para ellos.

Ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de unos árboles de cerezo, llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral de color azul claro con dibujos de pétalos en la orilla del mismo, portaba un sombrero del mismo tono que el vestido y estaba leyendo algo.

Ranma se acercaba a donde estaba ella para sentarse a su lado y cuando esta le sonreía él se inclinaba por completo para besarla. Después ella se levantaba dejándole el libro entre las manos, por curiosidad se agachaba para verlo y entonces leía era el diario de Akane. De inmediato alzaba la vista para verla pero ella ya no estaba ahí por lo que se puso de pie asustado, buscándola, llamándola a gritos.

Cuando corría de vuelta a los departamentos y pasaba por la puerta de entrada al otro lado era la casa de la familia Tendo. Esta vez él llevaba su camisa roja china de mangas largas. Al entrar caminaba por la sala de estar pero no había nadie, luego por el pasillo que daba hacia la planta alta y nada. Volvía a bajar y salía de la casa para ir hasta el dojo. Nada.

-¡Akane!- gritaba con desesperación buscándola -¡Akane!

Entonces el grito se volvió real y en cuanto se escuchó a si mismo hablar dormido se levantó rápidamente quedando sentado. Estaba algo tembloroso por el susto de despertar así de improviso. Se frotó los ojos para aclimatarlos a la oscuridad y accionó las persianas automáticas para levantarlas.

Conforme la luz iba abriéndose paso en la habitación él trató de ajustar sus ojos parpadeando repetidas veces, hasta que fue soportable. Luego se levantó de la cama, se estiró alzando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios? Ha sido un sueño muy extraño- se dijo en voz alta, luego se dirigió a su closet para cambiarse la ropa que llevaba puesta por unos jeans y una playera limpia. Dejo lo que se había quitado sobre la cama y luego estiró las colchas de la misma para tenderla.

Fue hasta el baño a lavarse los dientes y echarse un poco de agua en la cara para despabilarse por completo. Miró su reflejo y suspiró -¿qué me has hecho Akane Tendo?

Salió de la habitación, aún descalzo, hasta la habitación que fungía como su estudio. Revisó que su mochila tuviera todo lo que necesitaría para las clases de ese día y entonces salió de ahí.

Kin ya lo esperaba en la planta baja, recargando dos de sus patitas sobre el último escalón sin dejar de verlo o mover la cola de un lado a otro.

-¿Listo para comer algo amigo?

Kin le respondió con un ladrido y sacó su lengua emocionado, jadeando.

Ranma llegó hasta él y le frotó la cabeza, luego se fue directo a la cocina y dejó la mochila sobre una de las sillas que estaban frente a la barra.

Fue hasta el refrigerador para sacar lo que ocuparía en preparar su comida y después bajó una sartén que colocó sobre la llama, ya encendida, de la estufa.

Colocó un par de filetes de pescado con un poco de aceite y los tapó. Después se llevó unas cuantas verduras hasta el fregadero para lavarlas, tras hacer eso las secó con un trapo de cocina y las cortó en tiras para después colocarlas dentro de una cacerola que colocó junto a la sartén donde se estaba cocinando el pescado, levantó la tapa de esta y les dio vuelta para cocer el otro lado.

Se limpio las manos con otro trapo de cocina y bajo el escalón que servía de separación de la cocina con la sala y el comedor. Tomó el control de la televisión y lo encendió cambiando de canal hasta que dio con un programa que le gustara.

Regresó a la cocina y revisó las verduras, de pronto el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola Ran-chan quería saber si no te apetece venir a mi casa a comer._

-Caray me hubieras llamado más temprano, estoy terminando de cocinar mi comida.

_-¡Qué lástima! Creo que la vista te hubiera interesado mucho el día de hoy_.

Ranma frunció un poco el entrecejo sin entender de que hablaba Ukyo –no entiendo a que viene ese comentario colega.

_-Pues es que frente a mi ventana, en uno de los restaurantes que están al otro lado de la calle está sentada… bueno… Kane_- le soltó de golpe.

-¿Está de nuevo aquí en Edogawa?

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

-¿Podrías fijarte con quien está?

_-Ni idea, es una chica de cabello corto castaño pero no la reconozco. _

-¡Mierda! Me es imposible ir ahora, también tengo que darle de comer a Kin.

_-Bueno, tranquilo, no pasa nada al menos ya tienes sus datos ¿no es así?_

-Haha por supuesto que te lo iba a contar el chismoso de tu novio.

_-Sabes que entre nosotros no puede haber secretos._

-Lo sé, lo sé- canturreo Ranma apagando la llama en donde estaban los filetes de pescado -¿Y?

_-¿Si?_

-Bueno… ella esta… ¿feliz?

_-No lo sé, si quieres bajo y le pregunto._

-No seas chistosa colega, me refiero a que si se ve feliz.

_-Mmm… acaba de sonreír, yo supongo que sí está contenta._

-Ya veo, que lástima- comentó haciendo reír a Ukyo.

_-¿Ranma? ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

Ranma se quedó en silencio por un instante meditando la respuesta –yo… no lo sé.

_-¿No quedaron en nada?_

-¿Acaso no te contó tu novio que no me dio su número de teléfono?

_-Pero tampoco significa como si no quisiera tener contacto contigo, al menos te dio indicaciones de cómo podías encontrarla. Sabes Ran-chan… cuando un hombre tiene genuino interés en una mujer hace hasta lo imposible por estar con ella._

-Estás hablando de mí y de Akane Tendo, no somos cualquier pareja, a sus ojos quedé muy mal hace años para ella.

_-Sí, pero es porque cometiste un pequeño error amigo. No significa la muerte, tu novia sobre exagero en aquella ocasión._

-Ni que lo digas, recuerdo perfectamente que eso mismo le dijiste.

_-Sí y por eso mismo dejamos de ser amigas, porque me vio como una traidora. Gracias por cierto._

-¡Oye!

_-Hahaha será mejor que te deje comer, nos vemos al rato en el campus._

-Vale- respondió colgando el teléfono.

* * *

-Kane ya me voy- comento Noa tomando su abrigo del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Te veo en la noche- respondió Akane desde su habitación –oye Noa…

-¿Sí?

-Hoy hay un partido de soccer en Kumamoto y me invitó Sango a acompañarla ¿quieren venir? Podrías decirle a Ryoga, a él le gustan esa clase de eventos. El partido es a las 8:30 de la noche, nos da tiempo perfecto de llegar.

-Sí, no es mala idea. Gracias Kane.

-Vale, te llamo luego para ver donde nos vemos.

-Me parece bien, adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse y por instinto miró el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio, eran las 12:00 de la tarde y le había enviado un mensaje Sango por la mañana para que comieran juntas y así poder revisar los horarios de entrenamiento.

Había decidido aceptar y faltar a su primera clase.

-Será mejor que me vaya también o no llegaré- se dijo a si misma levantándose de su escritorio, quitándose los lentes para lectura y guardando todo lo que necesitaba en su bolso escolar. Tomó un abrigo ligero y las llaves del auto. Salió del departamento y bajó hasta el auto, guardó el bolso y se subió al asiento del piloto para poner en marcha el vehículo.

Recordó que tenía que cargar gasolina y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro -¿Qué estarás haciendo irresistible?- se preguntó mirando el retrovisor para salir del estacionamiento.

Recorrió las calles vecinas en busca de la gasolinera que le quedaba más cerca, cargó y después tomó rumbo a Edogawa. Prendió la radio pero de inmediato puso en el estéreo un c.d. y comenzó a cantar.

Tomó la salida a la carretera y vio perfectamente el señalamiento para Edogawa, normalmente haría una hora de camino pero corrió con suerte y solo tardo la mitad del tiempo. Comenzó a reconocer el centro y entonces buscó la dirección que le había dado Sango.

Habían quedado de comer en un pequeño local que quedaba cerca de la Universidad Kumamoto, así que se sentía un poco nerviosa de que pudiera volverse a topar con "R" y no es que estuviera totalmente segura de que él asistía a esa escuela.

-¡Hola Kane! ¿Cómo estás?- le saludo Sango cuando la vio acercarse a ella -¿te va de comer en una mesa al aire libre?

-Hola Sango- se acercó para abrazarla –sí, por mi está bien.

Ambas chicas siguieron a una mesera que las ubicó en una de las mesas que estaban en la terraza. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en ordenar y comenzaron a platicar respecto a las prácticas.

-Pues bueno- inicio Sango después de darle un sorbo a su bebida –ya tenemos asignados los horarios de práctica, esta es una copia para ti –dijo entregándole una hoja de papel con los horarios impresos para el mes.

-¡Maravilloso!- expreso mirando encantada los horarios –afortunadamente pudimos cuadrar todos los horarios con ustedes, fue una buena idea que llegaran a un acuerdo Mariko y Kotaro con Mei y Kaoru ¿no?

-Mei y Kaoru ya habían solicitado una revisión de nuestros horarios para poder cuadrarlos con los de ustedes- comentó Sango. Mei y Kaoru eran los entrenadores del equipo femenil de gimnasia en Kumamoto.

-Mariko ya lo tenía previsto pero Kotaro es muy distraído, es un excelente entrenador pero más allá de la gimnasia se le complica un poco la visión- sonrió Akane sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero venga te has sonrojado amiga! ¿Alguien está enamorada del entrenador?- preguntó alzando una ceja Sango.

-Hace mucho, lo admito- confesó Akane tomando nerviosa su vaso para acercarlo un poco y poder darle un sorbo, pero se detuvo –oye Sango ¿tú de casualidad conoces a Ranma Saotome?

-¿A quién?- preguntó algo confundida del repentino cambio de tema.

-¡Ah! Olvídalo- dijo dando un sorbo esta vez a su bebida –creí que tal vez te sonaría el nombre pero no era una certeza que estuviera estudiando aquí en Edogawa.

Sango la miró con curiosidad -¿un viejo amigo?

-Haha algo así.

-Vale, pues si me entero de algo te lo cuento ¿te parece?

-Hahaha gracias, aunque no hace falta- respondió mientras la mesera se acercaba a ellas con sus platillos.

-¿Estás segura? Tengo una amplia red de amistades y fácilmente puedo conseguirte el dato.

-Sí, sí, no es para tanto.

-Bueno y puedo al menos curiosear porque de repente te dio por saber sobre un "viejo amigo"

-No es nada, ayer me lo tope después de verte y ya- evadió el interrogatorio que estaba iniciándose cuando tomó una papa frita de su plato.

-Ya entiendo- contestó Sango tomando su hamburguesa con ambas manos, después le dio una mordida y miró entrecerrando los ojos a Akane. Pasó el bocado y decidió hablar de nuevo. –sabes, el apellido me suena pero no recuerdo porque.

-Déjalo, de verdad no es para tanto- medio respondió Akane con dificultad, tratando de masticar el bocado que tenía más aprisa. _¿Por qué se me ocurrió preguntarle? Eso se está haciendo más grande de lo necesario_, pensó.

-Está bien- suspiró Sango tomando una papa frita –oye, quiero presentarte a un amigo ahora en el partido de soccer.

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad es amigo de mi cita, no te importa ¿cierto?

-Es que yo no…

-Anda, anda, acordamos que debías distraerte además el ejercicio te vendrá bien- rió antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida –es un bombón, es parte del equipo de artes marciales.

-¡Ah! Me vas a emparejar con un cabeza hueca que no sabe más que dar golpes- hizo un mohín cruzando los brazos aparentando estar ofendida -¡vaya amiga!

-No todos son unos idiotas Akane… supongo, la verdad es que no soy una más de las seguidoras de esos chicos.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Solo lo he visto de lejos unas cuantas veces cuando coincidimos en el gimnasio.

-Pues que remedio.

-Ese es el entusiasmo que esperaba haha.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

-Mmm… se llama Kou está terminando la carrera de Ingeniería Industrial, es compañero de mi cita- respondió alzando ambas cejas de forma traviesa.

-¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con tu "cita"? ¿Cómo se llama? por cierto.

-Esta es la tercera cita, si se porta bien tal vez reciba un beso de buenas noches hahaha se llama Hiroshi lo conocí de casualidad en la biblioteca hace unos meses- sonrió mientras contaba su encuentro –es muy divertido.

-Hahaha suenas muy entusiasmada.

-Sí, lo estoy, no sé ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es el indicado.

-¿Tan mal te trae ya? está bien haré el esfuerzo y saldré con su amigo.

-¡Gracias!- gritó emocionada.

-Será mejor que vaya pidiendo la cuenta, se está haciendo tarde y aún tengo clases.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y Akane se despidió porque tenía que llegar a su próxima clase. Quedaron de verse por la noche en el partido de soccer en la puerta del estadio, Sango le conseguiría un par de boletos adicionales para Noa y Ryoga.

-Vale pues parece ser que ya tengo una cita para esta noche- se comento mientras encendía el motor de su automóvil –tal vez no venga por mal.

Se movilizó tan deprisa como las leyes viales se lo permitían y en casi la mitad de tiempo esperado llego exacta a su siguiente clase.

-Hola chicas- saludo a sus amigas al llegar al salón -¿cómo estás?

-Hola Kane, ya me contaron- comento Ayaka dándole un golpecito en las costillas con el codo cuando se acercó a ella para saludarle.

-¿Qué te han contado?- preguntó sin mostrar emoción alguna, se imaginaba que Noa ya habría comentado lo de su encuentro del día anterior.

-Lo de tu ex

-¡Vale! Pero que rápido se corren aquí los chismes- comentó Akane viendo de reojo a Noa.

-¿Entonces lo han hecho?- interrogó Ayaka.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Han vuelto?

-Y además se cuentan mal las historias, vale que no es ni lo más cercano a la realidad, simplemente me lo encontré por azares del destino y listo. No hemos vuelto, no he sabido nada de él y no le he dado mi número ¿contenta?

-Pero que mal, me dejas hecha una pena querida yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones de conocer a tu ex galán.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó una chica pelirroja de nombre Tomoyo.

-De na…- inicio Akane pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Ayaka.

-Del ex de Kane, se lo encontró ayer y dicen las malas lenguas que hay chispas en el aire.

-Pero que mentira más grande, me niego a seguir escuchando tantas tonterías.

-¿De Shinnosuke?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¿Quién es Shinnosuke?- preguntó intrigada Noa, seguida de la mirada curiosa de Ayaka.

-Un viejo amigo, no anduve con él.

-Venga Kane que eso no parecía hace tres veranos cuando me los encontré en Osaka.

-Solo estábamos platicando, me lo tope ahí de casualidad y además yo estaba de novia de Kappei en esa época.

-Pues por la forma en que te miraba y como te sostenía de la cintura yo siempre creí que Shinnosuke era tu novio. A Kappei no lo recuerdo.

-Porque él estaba comprando unos recuerdos para su familia ese día que te encontramos- respondió exasperada Akane, se estaban complicando demasiado las cosas en esa plática. Le estaban inventando historias románticas con Shinnosuke ¡Shinnosuke! ¡Quien era como su hermano!–bueno, ya estuvo chicas que la clase no tarda en empezar ¿sí?

Se giró sobre su asiento y sacó sus libros mientras el resto de las chicas la veían confundidas. Noa se acercó a Akane en ese instante -¿estás bien?

-Detesto ser la burla- respondió entre dientes sin mirarla siquiera escribiendo la fecha sobre una hoja en blanco.

-Lo hacen adrede, no les hagas mucho caso ¿vale? Por cierto- dijo para cambiar la tensión de su amiga –Ryoga está muy entusiasmado con la idea del partido de soccer. ¡Hombre al fin!

-Te lo dije- sonrió Akane y entonces entró la profesora al salón.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi salón- comentó Noa tomando su bolso y despidiéndose de lejos del resto de las chicas. La profesora la vio salir corriendo y luego de que se perdió de su vista se giró para ver a su clase tomando asiento.

-Buenas tardes señores hoy comenzaremos con un repaso de lo que vimos la clase anterior…

* * *

-Saotome ¿podría ser tan amable de explicar cuáles serán las bases del proyecto que desarrollará?- le llamó el profesor mientras bajaba de la tarima y le ofrecía un gis haciéndole una seña con la mano libre para que se acercara a la pizarra.

-Sí, por supuesto señor- respondió el joven levantándose de su silla para tomar el gis y comenzar a dibujar el mapa de China –bien, mi proyecto es sobre una agencia especializada en viajes a China ¿el fundamento? Pues que conozco el país como la palma de mi mano.

-Vaya y ¿cree que con eso es suficiente Saotome?- preguntó mirándole inquisitivamente esperando una mejor justificación de su proyecto.

-No, por supuesto que no, esta también de por medio un estudio de mercado para resolver las necesidades más próximas de los viajeros.

-Bien señor Saotome, ¿qué tipo de estudio de mercado planea realizar?

Ranma pestañeo un par de veces tratando de recordar lo que había ya avanzado de su proyecto, el cual básicamente consistía en crear una página web presentando las mejores rutas para los viajeros que iban de entrenamiento a China. De memoria conocía los mejores caminos, los mejores lugares de entrenamiento, los sitios encantados. Pero nada de eso podía medirse más que por la experiencia propia.

-Bueno, la idea está en aprovechar las redes sociales.

-¿Haciendo?

-Haciendo… mediciones…- se detuvo cuando el maestro rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. _Venga R, concéntrate y deja de una puta vez de pensar en ella_, se dijo a si mismo mentalmente –segmentando el mercado objetivo.

El maestro abrió los ojos interesado, había captado totalmente su atención y eso provocó en Ranma una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Muy bien señor Saotome, quiero un informe completo con las mediciones que ha obtenido de las redes sociales relacionadas con su proyecto final. ¿Le parece tiempo suficiente un mes? Estoy siendo generoso por su condición de deportista- habló el profesor acercándose a él para quitarle el gis sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sin problemas señor- respondió confiado de su respuesta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Bien clase pueden retirarse, recuerden que deben revisar el capítulo 4 para la siguiente clase y traer la actividad designada resuelta porque vamos a formar un debate- indicó el profesor al resto de los chicos mientras despedía a Ranma de la tarima con una seña de que podía volver a su lugar –y por favor, no olviden apoyar esta noche a nuestro equipo de soccer.

Todos los alumnos salieron del lugar entusiasmados por el partido que iniciaría en una media hora más.

-R iré a buscar a Ukyo ¿te vemos en el estadio? ¿En la entrada principal?

-Sí, mientras voy a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca y por otros que necesito- respondió Ranma colocándose al hombro su mochila y caminando al lado contrario de donde se dirigía Yoshiro.

Iba caminando por la acera, distraído revisando los mensajes que tenía de Ukyo, cuando alguien se topó con él de frente.

-Lo siento- escuchó la voz femenina y apartó, sin importarle mucho lo sucedido, su vista del teléfono para ver de quien se trataba.

Ese gorro tejido le parecía familiar, muy familiar. Sonrió al ver que su pequeña agresora miraba distraída hacia otro lado buscando a la par en su improvisado mapa algo.

-Disculpa… podrías ayu…-se detuvo Akane cuando vio los divertidos ojos azules que la miraban esperando reaccionara al darse cuenta de que se trataba de él -…darme ¡hola!

-¿Perdida?

-Un poco- respondió sonrojada

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, mejor dime a donde ibas.

-Hahaha es un secreto, si te llevo tu vida correría peligro.

-No sería la primera vez.

-Hahaha muy cierto ¿te va de acompañarme entonces a la biblioteca?

-Sí, porque no. Espera… ¿crees que tenga que avisarle a mi amiga? No quiero terminar en uno de esos anuncios de "se busca"

-No te preocupes comediante, solo vamos a dejar unos libros y a recoger otros. Además ¿no dijiste que te puedes defender sola?

-¡Ah! Así que recuerdas muy bien mis golpes. Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a un edificio gris que estaba al final de aquella calle.

-¿Y…?- trato de iniciar conversación Akane.

-Vale, ¿sabes que también me encontré anoche a Shinnosuke?

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reí.

-¿Me perdí del chiste?- preguntó algo molesto Ranma mientras la veía de reojo doblarse de risa.

-No, nada, lo siento es que… mis amigas justo hoy lo mencionaron y pensé que era muy gracioso que ahora lo hayas mencionado tú y no sé, a lo mejor la que se perdió de algo fui yo- respondió tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-¿Tus amigas lo conocen?

-Solo una, bueno no es mi amiga, es una compañera de clases y lo conoció hace unos años cuando fui…- se detuvo pensando si sería bueno sacar al tema un ex novio- bueno estaba yo de visita en Osaka, Shinnosuke asiste a la universidad que está ahí.

-¿Qué hacías en Osaka?- preguntó con maña Ranma, él sabía perfectamente que había ido a un evento deportivo con su… novio, _maldito_, pensó.

-¿En Osaka? Una competencia deportiva de artes marciales- respondió Akane quitándole importancia a la pregunta –bueno y ¿qué hacía ayer en ese restaurante Shinnosuke?

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! Está de vacaciones en Edogawa.

-Es verdad, ellos no inician clases sino hasta dentro de dos semanas más. Qué envidia, ese mes de diferencia me caería muy bien.

-Bueno pero ellos salen un mes después ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que ahí ya no me gustaría- sonrió Akane cerrando ligeramente los ojos al momento haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara un poco.

-En fin ¿me sostienes un momento la mochila para que pueda sacar los libros que voy a regresar?- habló descolgando de su hombro aquel objeto y colocándolo sobre los brazos extendidos de Akane.

-Venga R ¿pero qué cargas? ¿Piedras?- se quejó Akane al sentir el golpe de la mochila sobre sus brazos.

-No te quejes, casi no traigo nada.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó asomándose en el interior.

-No traigo mucho, son solo tres libros y mi carpeta de apuntes. Además de los audífonos y la laptop.

-¡Ah! ¡Menos mal! Lo bueno es que no es nada- rió Akane -¿Vas a sacar muchos libros?

-Solo uno.

-¿Mucha tarea?

-Lo normal. Por cierto ¿qué terminaste estudiando?

-¿Averiguaste al menos donde vivo?- preguntó coqueta mientras le devolvía la mochila a Ranma. Lo vio tragar saliva con dificultad y comenzó a reír –venga, dejemos los detalles personales e íntimos para otra cita ¿te parece?- luego se detuvo mirando al suelo, su cita con el tal Kou -¡Mierda! Debo irme.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Después te veo ¿sí? Cuídate- respondió acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla- adiós "irresistible" – le gritó mientras corría alejándose del lugar dejándolo completamente confundido y feliz a la vez por el beso que le había dado.

-Está… loca- susurró mientras mostraba su carnet en la entrada para pasar a la biblioteca con los libros en brazos –pero muero por verla de nuevo y pronto- sonrió de lado y camino hasta la barra donde estaban las bibliotecarias.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Los he dejado picados? Jajaja dejen sus reviews chicos, ya saben que siempre son leídos y tomados en cuenta en el proceso creativo de mis historias.**


	8. Nunca más

**Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, tuve dificultades para encontrar tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste porque vamos a tener… bueno, para que les cuento, mejor léanlo y me dicen ;)**

**Fondo musical: "Perdiendo el tiempo" de Napoleon solo, "Shut up and drive" de Rihanna, "Nunca más" de Georgina.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_**-Nunca más-**_

-¡Maldita sea la hora!- gritó frustrada haciendo que un par de chicos que la habían estado siguiendo se lo pensaran mejor antes de tratar de ligársela.

Pero claro, ella ni en cuenta porque iba tan cabreada por el asunto con la cita arreglada que, solo por qué Dios es grande, llegó de milagro a la puerta principal del estadio donde se realizaría el partido.

Ahí ya la esperaban Noa y Ryoga tomados de la mano, hecho que en definitiva no podía pasar desapercibido a sus ojos.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que veo?- comento entre risas mientras se acercaba a ellos para saludarlos –vienen muy bien tomaditos de las manos chicos.

-Hola a ti también- evadió su comentario Ryoga quitándole el gorro tejido -¿Por qué sigues usando este vejestorio?

-Dámelo- se lo arrebato de las manos y volvió a colocárselo –es de muy buena suerte ¿sabías?

Ryoga la miro con incredulidad -¿me crees un pringado?

-Pringado de toda la vida mi estimado, mira que desde el día que te conocí eres un caos, agradezco a la tecnología que te impide ya perderte.

-Bueno ya, dejen de pelear por favor- intervino Noa mirando con seriedad a Akane -¿ya podemos entrar al estadio?

-No, déjenme llamarle a mi amiga Sango porque es ella quien tiene nuestros boletos- comentó sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un pequeño teléfono que de inmediato abrió marcando el número registrado de Sango. Se lo llevó al oído cuando escuchó el tono de marcado -¿Sango? Hola ya estamos mis amigos y yo en la puerta principal.

-_Hola Kane, nosotros también, nos vas a ubicar rápidamente en cuanto veas a un ridículo gigante con la cara pintada roja con negro y líneas amarillas_- suspiró al final Sango.

Akane se puso de puntitas para tratar de buscar la extraña referencia. _Por favor que no sea mi cita el ridículo gigante pintado, por favor, por favor_, pensó. Pero evidentemente su gorro de la suerte no le concedería ese deseo cumplido en esta ocasión. Cuando vio al chico sintió como su cara se sonrojaba notablemente, era guapísimo de hecho, y eso que se veía muy ridículo.

A un lado de él estaba otro sujeto un poco más bajito y delgado que supuso era la cita de Sango porque en definitiva él no tenía la pinta de ser artista marcial, y justo tras ambos chicos iba Sango caminando de puntitas, alargando el cuello tanto como podía, obviamente buscándola.

-¡Ya te vi Sango!- gritó Akane por teléfono y luego emitió un chiflido llevándose dos dedos a la boca.

Su amiga de inmediato siguió el sonido y le saludo alegremente con la mano, jaló del brazo a quien era la cita de Akane y ambos chicos la siguieron muy de cerca.

-Pensé que no llegarías- le dijo Akane a Sango mientras la abrazaba –mira, esta es Noa, mi compañera de vivienda y él es Ryoga, mi mejor amigo y el novio de Noa.

-¡Kane!- le golpeo el brazo Noa cuando menciono eso pero Ryoga solo soltó una risita nerviosa y apretó la mano de Noa con fuerza.

-Hahaha vale, solo están empezando a salir pero estoy segura de que esto irá viento en popa- corrigió Akane sin dejar de ver a Sango.

-Mucho gusto- se acercó Sango a saludarlos –les presento a Hiroshi y él es Kou- señaló al enorme chico de cara pintada. Kou ella es Kane, la chica de la que te hablé.

-¿Sabías que eres muy bonita?- se acercó Kou a ella saludándola de mano. Akane se sonrojo furiosamente en un instante –perdóname por ser tan directo hahaha es un mal de familia.

-Pues venga, aquí tengo sus entradas, será mejor ir a ocupar nuestros lugares antes de que nos sea más imposible pasar- habló Sango tomando de la mano a Hiroshi tras entregarle los boletos a Akane.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Kou acercándose a Akane con una sonrisa en el rostro –espero que no te avergüence mi fanatismo, soy un ferviente seguidor del equipo de soccer y este es el primer partido de la temporada.

-Está bien, no me importa hahaha.

Noa y Ryoga miraron curiosos el comportamiento de Akane, se portaba amable pero ¿acaso eso que detectaban era un ligero coqueteo?

-Tengan chicos, sus entradas- se acercó Akane a ambos para entregarles el par de boletos que había separado para ellos.

Los seis entraron sin muchos problemas, había bastante gente y varios entusiastas con banderas y pancartas para apoyar a su equipo.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar chicos?- preguntó Sango llevando del brazo a Hiroshi hasta uno de los carritos que estaban sobre el pasillo y en donde se vendían refrigerios.

-Sí, no estaría mal comprar algo- comentó emocionada Noa corriendo de la mano de Ryoga hasta el puesto improvisado.

Akane rió un poco por la actitud sobre exagerada de su amiga.

-Está muy nerviosa ¿cierto?- preguntó Kou invadiendo el espacio de Akane más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-Sí, un poco- respondió algo sonrojada de nuevo -¿así que…? Eres un artista marcial ¿no?

-Haha sí, culpable- se llevó apenado un brazo tras la cabeza y se giró un poco dándole la espalda al resto del grupo.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios andas?- preguntó furiosa Ukyo por teléfono.

_-Ya voy, ya voy ¿no pueden entrar sin mi?_

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué gracioso! El inteligente de mi novio te confió los boletos por alguna extraña razón- miró furiosa a Yoshiro que echaba un vistazo descuidadamente a la gente que pasaba, obvio por no querer llamar más de lo necesario la atención de su ya furiosa novia.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy- jadeo Ranma tratando de tomar aire, había corrido tanto como sus piernas se lo habían permitido desde el estacionamiento hasta el estadio –lo siento, tuve que dejar mi mochila en el auto de tu novio.

-Dame eso- le arrebato los boletos que mostraba contento –el juego está por empezar.

Se dio la media vuelta e ignorando por completo a su novio y a su mejor amigo caminó directo hacia una de las chicas que recibía, con una enorme sonrisa, los boletos de aquellos que pretendía entrar a ver el partido.

-¡Rápido!- les gritó Ukyo desde la entrada a ambos chicos que sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximaron hasta ella –el partido ya comenzó desde hace más de media hora.

-¡Venga Ukyo! No es la gran cosa, los partidos no se ponen emocionantes desde el principio- agregó Ranma para tratar de calmar a su histérica amiga.

-¿No?- respondió más furiosa Ukyo deteniéndose de repente al final del túnel que los llevaban de lleno a las gradas –ya han metido dos goles los nuestros y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes- siguió caminando dando zancadas hasta su lugar.

-Vale amigo que tu mujer es una partidaria de los nuestros- sonrió Ranma divertido dándole unos golpecitos con el codo a su amigo.

-Mejor cierra el pico idiota que por tu culpa estamos metidos en esta tormenta, yo soy el que duerme con ella y te agradecería mantuvieras tus comentarios para ti mismo camarada.

-Tienes razón, mejor cierro el pico- sonrió mostrando todos los dientes a la vez que tomaban su lugar junto a Ukyo quien ya les había dejado de prestar atención.

-¡Venga equipo, venga!- gritó emocionada cuando los suyos se acercaban peligrosamente a la portería contraria -¡Noooo! Tan cerca y fallarlo, que mala suerte.

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos e intercambiaron una risita cómplice. En definitiva, Ukyo era apasionada de dos deportes, las artes marciales y el soccer.

-A que no adivinas con quien me tope hace una media hora- preguntó mirando a Yoshiro de reojo. Este le respondió el gesto intrigado.

-¿Con quién? Aunque más bien ¿debería de preguntar?

-Con Kane.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Pues no veo porque, a mi si me sorprendió.

-Pues ya ¿te digo por qué no me sorprende?

-No sé porque presiento que la respuesta no me va a gustar.

-Exacto, porque no te va a gustar te lo voy a decir, no me sorprende porque llevas todo el puto día pensando en ella ¿no es verdad?, entonces recuerda lo que dice la teoría del secreto.

-Vale, otra de tus teorías- rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre su asiento y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-La teoría dice que si piensas mucho en lo que deseas, si te concentras y lo visualizas esto se hará realidad. Y tú lo has hecho camarada- celebró esto último dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices?- preguntó Ukyo mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba junto a ellos –par de periquitos ¿se les apetece algo de la cafetería? Yo voy por una soda y algo para el estómago.

-Nada de tonterías cariño, sabes bien que mis teorías están fundamentadas en estudios y no, no quiero nada ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Yo puedo ir sola, gracias- sonrió acercándose a su novio para darle un beso rápido -¿tú quieres algo R?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Vale, no me tardo- siguió su camino, era el medio tiempo por fin y aún cuando ya se habían perdido gran parte del partido estaba emocionada de estar ahí.

Chocó un par de veces con la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasillo que unía todas las entradas al estadio. El sitio estaba muy concurrido porque era, a pesar de todo, un partido importante de inicio de temporada.

-Con permiso, con permiso- se acercaba cada vez más a la barra de uno de los locales de comida -¿me puedes dar un refresco y tres bolsas de palomitas?

-Enseguida linda-respondió uno de los chicos que atendía girándose para buscar lo que le acababan de pedir. Mientras Ukyo sacó el dinero necesario de su bolso cruzado y cuando se giró para hacer esto vio de reojo una cara conocida.

-Pero… ¿qué?

-Aquí tienes- habló el chico dándole su orden

-Ten quédate con el cambio- soltó el billete sobre la barra y tomó todo sin apartar sus ojos de lo que no podía creer –esto… ¿debo contárselo a R? ¿Qué hago?- debatía consigo misma camino a su lugar.

* * *

-¿Así que no me crees capaz de hacerte enojar?- preguntó el chico estirando algunas hebras de cabello de Akane hacia arriba de su cabeza.

-Mira, entiendo que te quieras hacer el gracioso pero para de una vez.

-Anda cuéntame ya, ¿cuáles son tus aspiraciones en la vida? Déjame saber si tengo oportunidad.

-Eso es fácil hombre, me encantaría tener un marido y muchos niños- sonrió coqueta provocándole escalofríos a Kou. Luego se puso seria y le quitó de mala gana las hebras de la mano –si quieres tú puedes hacerla de niño.

-¡Qué buena respuesta Kane!- rió divertido Ryoga mientras se acercaba a Noa para entregarle su bebida.

El resto del grupo también rió y entonces Kou, como una forma de resarcir el daño a su orgullo herido tomó a Akane por las piernas y la alzó sobre su hombro, haciendo que esta cayera pesadamente por encima de él boca abajo a su espalda.

Sango se giró al escuchar el golpe hueco y el quejido de Akane -Vale deja de molestar a mi amiga- veía a la pobre que estaba de cabeza colgada como un saco de papas.

-Suéltame o no respondo- pataleaba Akane mirando con ojos asesinos a Ryoga que no sabía si defenderla o dejar que ella misma se hiciera cargo. Si bien sabía él que ella sola podía, entendía perfecto que con el paso de los años perdiera un poco de fuerza para dar golpes pero aún así seguía siendo una deportista.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó inquisitivamente Ryoga con la mirada sorprendida de Noa sobre él y los ojos más furiosos de Akane.

-¿A qué te refieres Ryoga?- preguntó Noa pero de inmediato su pregunta fue resuelta por la propia Akane.

Esta se giró apoyando la punta de su pie derecho sobre el pecho de Kou, luego empujó su rodilla izquierda sobre el hombro de este y soltó el agarre que la mantenía como una tonta boca abajo. En realidad hubiera preferido no haber hecho eso porque un silencio sepulcral se hizo a su alrededor.

Kou se desequilibró y cayó sentado después de trastabillar un poco hacia atrás –Demonios pero sí que eres fuerte y hábil- sonrió fascinado al ver como Akane se alisaba una arruga invisible sobre la blusa sin mirarle.

-Te dije que debías soltarme- resoplo resignada como si lo que hubiera hecho fuese lo más normal y natural. Luego alzó sus ojos para enfrentarle pero Kou fue más rápido que ella y volvió a tomarla de las piernas para alzarla -¡Que me sueltes!- gritó y entonces sintió como un golpe la hizo caer abruptamente.

-¡Kane!- gritaron llenos de sorpresa sus acompañantes y luego una voz conocida.

-¡Pero que te has creído! ¿Acaso no sabes escuchar a las mujeres? ¿O es que tantos golpes por la práctica te han dejado sordo? ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres Kou para tratar así a una mujer?- lo vio furioso, como años atrás no le había visto. El brazo con el que sostenía al enorme chico por sobre su altura temblaba de lo frenético que estaba.

-Estaba solamente jugando ¿a ti que te importa R?- respondió nervioso el chico que miraba de reojo a Akane.

-Ella me importa y con eso te debería de bastar.

-No le hice nada, estas exagerando ¿sabes? Suéltame o te daré un motivo por el cual iniciar una pelea R.

-¿Te estás atreviendo a amenazarme?- preguntó incrédulo acercando al chico a su rostro.

-¡Basta!- se acercó Akane para interponerse –tranquilo, estoy bien, ya me había soltado una vez de este- agregó acariciando el rostro de Ranma para que se girara a verla.

-No me es suficiente tu explicación- le dijo enfocando sus iracundos ojos azules en los chocolate de ella.

-Por favor, cree en mí ¿sí?- le instó a soltar al chico colocando su mano sobre su muñeca para que lo dejara libre de su agarre.

-Esto no ha terminado- bufo cuando soltó de golpe al chico y tomó de la mano a Akane.

Su amiga se abrió paso por entre Ryoga y su cita para acercarse a Akane, no podía dejarla irse con ese infeliz que le tomaba de la mano.

-¡Kane! Dime que no te piensas ir con ese bruto- se acercó Sango a ella.

Ranma soltó de la mano a Akane y se giró completamente para darle la espalda a sus amigos, luego movió su rostro de lado para hablarle solamente a ella -¿vienes?

Akane asintió y luego se separó de él para llevar a Sango de regreso a donde estaban el resto.

-¿Te refieres a ese bruto de allá atrás?-preguntó Akane tranquilamente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo sus llaves del auto y se las arrojaba a Ryoga -¿te lo llevas?- le dijo al chico mientras este asentía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sí, por supuesto- la tomó del brazo acercándola a ella para susurrarle el resto de lo que tenía que decirle. Antes no lo había relacionado pero al verlo ahí, agresivo como lo recordaba, debía advertirle a su amiga la mala compañía que R podría ser –este tipo es de lo peor, es un mujeriego y no entiendo muy bien qué relación tienes con él. Salió con mi compañera de vivienda, Ariasu, no sabes cómo lloró porque este desdichado solo la utilizó para acostarse con ella.

-Sango… - le cayó apretando sus manos con las propias –le conozco desde hace mucho, este es el Saotome por el cual te pregunté en la tarde ¿recuerdas?

-Ahora entiendo de donde me sonaba, pero no lo relacioné, que tonta debía verlo para asociarlo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- le guiño un ojo y le dio un fuerte abrazo –no me vuelvas a poner en citas a ciega ¿de acuerdo?

Sango lanzó un suspiro y sonrió un poco forzado –de acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado por favor, cualquier cosa llámame- luego le lanzó una mirada a Ranma de odio.

-Tranquila- se acercó para susurrarle algo solamente a ella al oído –sé domar a este caballo- luego se separó de ella dejándola con los ojos abiertos y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Hasta luego bruto, un placer darte tu merecido- le dio una palmada en el hombro a Kou cuando pasó junto a él y luego se acercó a Ryoga -¿te llevas mi auto?

-Kane… ¿estás segura?- preguntó el chico viendo con el rabillo del ojo a su antiguo adversario de adolescencia.

-No, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con ese idiota y que mejor forma que resolverlo ahora ¿no te parece?- sonrió dándole un abrazo –estaré bien, te dije que este gorro era de la suerte.

-Si me necesi…

Akane le puso la mano sobre la boca –ya sé, ustedes diviértanse- luego se giró dándoles la espalda y camino al lado contrario para acercarse a Ranma quien la esperaba junto al carro de comida platicando animadamente con Ukyo y Yoshiro.

-¿Puedo al menos saber cómo es que diste conmigo?- preguntó mirando a los tres en realidad de forma curiosa cuando interrumpió su plática.

-Eso no importa, dejémosle la explicación al destino ¿quieres?

Lo miró sorprendentemente tranquila y luego dejó salir el aire rodando un poco los ojos.

-¿Quieres quedarte a ver el resto del partido?- preguntó Ranma algo nervioso abriendo un poco los brazos en un gesto que denotaba un "no tengo idea de cómo empezar esto".

-Pensé que…

-Venga, terminemos de ver el partido y después a ver qué hacemos ¿sí?- le interrumpió dándole un ligero golpecito en el brazo.

-Está bien- sonrió un poco ella ya sin poner atención a sus amigos que se quedaban atónitos de pie viéndola irse con Ranma.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Tal vez un souvenir del equipo?- rió con ganas mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo el hombro de Akane y caminaba tras sus amigos a las gradas donde se encontraban.

Mientras Noa se acercó a Ryoga y envolvió con sus manos su brazo -¿crees que estará bien? ¿Ese es Ranma?- preguntó viendo a su amiga reír animada y comportarse diferente cuando estaba con ese chico.

Ryoga sonrió sin apartar tampoco su mirada de la escena, su mejor amiga se había reencontrado con el idiota que le sacaba de casillas cuando chicos; tampoco evito darse cuenta que junto a ellos iba Ukyo –estará bien- respondió y luego se giró para tomar de la mano a Noa –será mejor irnos nosotros. Sango, muchas gracias por la invitación- comentó a la incrédula chica que revisaba, junto con Hiroshi, al enorme artista marcial que se quitaba el polvo y tierra del pantalón.

-Al contrario- respondió sonriente.

El estadio ya estaba muy animado por el partido, el marcador se había emparejado y la tensión por parte de los estudiantes de Kumamoto se sentía en el aire.

Primero pasaron a su lugar Ukyo y Yoshiro, luego miraron tanto Ranma como Akane el único asiento disponible.

-Venga toma tú el asiento y yo me quedo a tu lado sobre las escaleras- le cedió el paso a Akane.

-¿Y si me siento en tus piernas?- pregunto lo más quitada de la pena.

-No, no, eso va contra las reglas de seguridad y de moral.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad y la moral?

-Tu seguridad y tu moral desde siempre- sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre el espacio de escalera que estaba a un lado del asiento libre –anda, no falta mucho para que termine.

Akane suspiró derrotada y tomó asiento -¿y después a donde vamos a ir?

-Pues el plan era ir a cenar, pero...- miró al frente cuando su equipo anotó un gol, luego siguió hablando sin quitar su vista al frente –pero tengo otra idea.

-Yo también tengo otra idea- respondió de inmediato Akane girando su cabeza para verlo de perfil. Él sintió su mirada y se giró para corresponderle –llévame a mi casa.

Ranma la miró con seriedad, tranquilo por fuera y totalmente eufórico por dentro, luego movió la cabeza en un único movimiento de arriba abajo y abrió los labios en una discreta sonrisa para hablar –sí- fue lo único que dijo y luego volvió su vista al partido.

Akane siguió mirándolo y sonrió completamente cerrando un poco los ojos en aquel gesto e imito a Ranma girándose para ver el resto del partido.

Fueron los 30 minutos más largos de sus vidas para ambos, de vez en cuando gritaban de emoción por el partido, tratando contra su voluntad de poner atención a esos 22 jugadores y no a la persona que tenían a un lado. Y entonces el silbato del árbitro sonó marcando el final del juego. El equipo de Kumamoto terminó como vencedor con un marcador de 4 a 2.

Ranma se puso de pie en cuanto el silbato sonó –será mejor irnos antes de que empiece el caos- le dijo solamente a Akane y esta lo miró desconcertada.

-¿El caos?

-No sabes cómo se ponen los fanáticos como mi colega aquí presente- señaló con la cabeza a Ukyo quien brincaba emocionada aferrando ambas manos sobre el hombro de Yoshiro para equilibrarse.

Akane rió con la imagen –está bien, ya entiendo.

Ranma se acercó un poco a Yoshiro, pasando muy cerca de Akane para poder lograrlo –chicos nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Vale camarada nos vemos mañana en la práctica- le despidió Yoshiro

-Hasta luego colega- le gritó a Ukyo aunque esta en realidad solo le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de brincar eufórica.

-Suerte- le guiño un ojo Yoshiro a Ranma

Solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –no tienes remedio- le dijo y luego se movió un poco para tomar a Akane por el brazo con la idea de ayudarla a pasar por entre la gente que ya se había arremolinado en la escalera para bajar a festejar en la cancha.

-Con cuidado.

-Tranquilo R que sé defenderme sola y lo sabes.

-Pero si eso lo sé de sobra, yo me refería a tu torpeza- sonrió descaradamente haciéndole más espacio para pasar.

-Lo galante nunca se te quitará ¿no?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Pero sí eso fue lo que de seguro te enamoró de mí.

-Ya, ni me lo recuerdes, una puede tener malos ratos- esta vez fue ella quien sonrió descarada viendo como la felicidad se le iba a su, en breve, chofer designado.

Camino más aprisa para salir de aquel embotellamiento humano, cuando llegó por fin al pasillo principal ignoró por completo que frente a ellos estaban Sango y los dos chicos con los que había ido aquella noche. Se hizo la tonta y tomó a Ranma de la muñeca para llevarlo a la derecha con el fin de pasar desapercibidos, ellos no les habían visto.

-Estuvo cerca- susurró

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada- sonrió aligerando el paso una vez fuera del estadio -¿ahora hacia donde?

-Por acá- la tomó de la mano pero de inmediato ella se soltó acariciando con ambas manos sus brazos –está… bien, supongo.

-Es que…- trató de explicar su conducta Akane pero cambio su estrategia -¿ahora sí me vas a decir cómo me encontraste en el estadio?- preguntó cambiando el tono de voz a algo más alegre y despreocupado.

-No, ya te dije que no- siguió caminando llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza.

Un breve silencio se hizo, de esos que ocurren cuando llevas tiempo de no ver a alguien y de momento has hablado de todo y después no queda nada más que decir, nada hasta que uno de los dos decida despedirse porque se ha roto la magia. Pero no fue el caso, para la suerte de ambos llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba la Triumph Thruxton 900, Ranma se acercó y tomó el casco para colocárselo a Akane.

-Veamos, la seguridad es lo primordial- dijo mientras aseguraba el objeto sobre la cabeza de ella y luego deslizo de forma hipnótica sus dedos a lo largo de algunas hebras del cabello azulado de ella –tienes un cabello muy hermoso.

Akane lo miró hacer todo aquello idiotizada, ruborizada, enamorada y suspiró por fin antes de hablar y salir de su trance –gracias- luego desvió su vista de él y miró por sobre su hombro hacia la motocicleta -¿no llevarás tú un casco?

-Haha solo cargo con el mío.

-¿De verdad? ¿Un Casanova como tú?

Él se puso serio y le dio la espalda –sabes, no soy lo que te hayan dicho, es cierto que he salido con un montón de chicas pero tuve mis motivos.

-Haha ya veo, la satisfacción personal no es de juzgarse R.

-No es lo que tú piensas- se giró para enfrentarla de nuevo –no lo es- la miró directo a los ojos, estaba de verdad frustrado de no poder decirle que lo había hecho para tratar de olvidarla y que con los años se volvió un juego de insensibilidad.

-No te estoy juzgando- le respondió ella tomando con ambas manos el rostro de él –si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco he sido una santa.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado.

-Pero tampoco una promiscua- rió divertida mostrándole la lengua cuando él abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato también rió.

-Contigo no se puede ser serio ¿no?

-Vámonos ya, quiero descansar de esta menuda nochecita- comentó acercándose a la motocicleta para quedar a un lado de esta -¿de verdad sabes donde vivo?

-¿No prefieres que sea una sorpresa?

-Vale, vale.

Ranma subió a la moto y la encendió, luego miró de reojo que Akane seguía a un lado –vale, ven sube de una vez.

Akane dudo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había subido a una moto, pero sobre todo porque solamente lo había hecho con él. Jaló un poco de aire y monto la parte trasera del vehículo.

Ranma se alzó la chaqueta –venga, sujétate- pero no sintió las manos de Akane rodearle la cintura así que se giró un poco para verla de reojo sonreír y acomodar sus manos en la parte posterior de la motocicleta –vale entonces.

Arrancó y comenzó a avanzar –veo que ya eres más temeraria, antes no te soltabas de mí por el miedo que te daba la velocidad.

-Las cosas cambian R, eso deberías saberlo- respondió ella sin ver la sonrisa de medio lado que él soltó en su rostro.

-Bueno pero es que disfrutarías más el viaje si fueras agarrada.

Akane no respondió nada y con cuidado fue quitando sus manos de la parte posterior y las pasó por encima de la chaqueta de él para afianzarlas a su cintura. Y no es que fuera por temor a ir insegura, sino porque moría de ganas por sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Ambos sonrieron, ella acomodo su mejilla derecha sobre la espalda de él y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el eco de su corazón latir. En su mente la letra de una canción retumbaba, como haciendo fondo de la situación y eso le dio risa.

_Pensando, como ocultar lo que está pasando__  
__tus caricias te están delatando__  
__no voy a aceptarlo._

___Que raro, cantarle esta canción a un extraño__  
__con quien juraba compartir más de mil años__  
__no voy a aceptarlo.__Si pudiera mejorar algo que haya hecho mal,__  
__ven dime por favor no aguanto más._

___Si tú quieres terminar, para no verme jamás._

_No vuelvas__  
__y llévate mi alma para no verla__  
__y mis ojos para no verte más,__  
__mi piel para no sentir tu huella__  
__Nunca más._

_Borrando, cada pensamiento tuyo, te extraño__  
__Aún recuerdo tus caricias y tus labios,__  
__no voy a aceptarlo.__Si pudiera mejorar algo que haya hecho mal__  
__ven y dime por favor, no aguanto más.__  
_

_Si tú quieres terminar, para no verme jamás._

_No vuelvas__  
__y llévate mi alma para no verla__  
__y mis ojos para no verte más,__  
__mi piel para no sentir tu huella.__  
_

_No vuelvas__  
__y llévate mi alma para no verla__  
__y mis ojos para no verte más, sin alientos__  
__sin lamentos, sin recuerdo amor.__  
_

_No vuelvas__  
__y llévate mi alma para no verla__  
__y mis ojos para no verte más,__  
__mi piel para no sentir tu huella,__  
_

_Nunca más._

Se sentía tranquila, como si fuera natural estar ahí. Le hubiera encantado congelar ese momento, seguir abrazando aquel cuerpo que conocía bien y que extrañaba más. Pero como todo en la vida, nada es eterno, así que curioso cuando en su mente la canción terminó él detuvo la moto.

-Llegamos- anuncio su chofer.

De mala gana se separó de su espalda y movió sus brazos para soltarle la cintura, luego se bajó de la moto y le entregó el casco.

-Gracias, veo que sí sabes donde vivo. Llegamos rápido ¿no te parece?

-Sí, me disculpo por eso.

Ella lo miró sin entender y luego él rió al ver la confusión enmarcando su rostro.

-¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

-Vale amigo que no te conviene pasarte de listo- dijo ella cerrando su puño con la intensión de chocarlo contra el puño cerrado de él pero entonces Ranma se le adelanto y la jaló de la chaqueta para abrazarla.

-Venga que no era tan difícil- comentó en cuanto la soltó.

-Qué raro eres, no cabe duda- lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco andar por las calles replicando que es el fin del mundo a gritos.

-¿Pero es que no me invitas a pasar?

-No, no creo- rió ella dispuesta alejarse. Había sido lindo pero no era necesario que él se enterara de que moría por tenerlo no solo en su departamento sino en su cama. De solo pensarlo se ruborizó un poco.

-Pues es que si no me invitas no vas a poder entrar- soltó moviendo las llaves que le acaba de quitar frente a su nariz.

-Eres un…- le golpeo en el brazo.

-Tan delicada como siempre ¿no?

-¡Cállate! Si tú sigues siendo puro ego, vamos antes de que algún vecino nos vea aquí, van a creer que ando en malos pasos si me ven contigo.

Ranma bajó de la moto y la siguió, debía admitir que no le había analizado anteriormente y la vista le parecía atractiva. Se la imagino entre sus brazos e incluso un rojo color tiño sus mejillas, esos pensamientos lo estaban traicionando así que se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella al escuchar el sonido hueco de la cachetada que se acababa de auto proporcionar.

-Sí, sí, sin problemas acá atrás- siguió andando en las escaleras hasta que ella se detuvo en el cuarto piso y camino por el pasillo hasta una puerta de color caoba.

* * *

**Díganmelo tooooodo chicos, ¿si les está gustando? **


	9. Una pelea

**Hola chicos, pues no hay mucho que decir la verdad es que aún cuando creo que la historia no está teniendo mucho éxito yo le voy a seguir por la gente que sí me quiere jajaja **

**Agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios y porras a Jhova-Chan, Teddy, Yana, Wiloend, Lobo de Sombras, Yumita, Niky, Kikko y Meli-chan03.**

**Fondo musical: "Watching you" de Monkey Majik, "Letters from the sky" de Civil Twilight y "Fait accompli" de Blanc.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_**-Una pelea-**_

Se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta, iba tan hipnotizado con su espalda que no se dio cuenta realmente cuando ella se detuvo así que el choque fue inevitable.

-¡Auch!- se quejó ella sin voltear a verlo buscando entre sus bolsillos la llave de entrada.

-Bueno la próxima vez prende las luces cariño- le habló él dando un paso atrás.

-La próxima vez no me vengas viendo el culo- respondió Akane muerta de risa –cierto… ahora que recuerdo ¿me puedes devolver mis llaves y darme espacio para abrir la puerta?

Ranma no se había percatado de que en su afán por recobrar el equilibrio, al momento de dar un paso atrás había tomado por el brazo a Akane y la tenía sujeta a su pecho. De modo que cuando ella le pidió espacio no le quedó más remedio que soltarla para su mala suerte.

-¿Me permite abrirle a la señorita la puerta de su casa?- preguntó divertido sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves que le había robado.

Akane negó con la cabeza pero más bien porque sabía que él jamás tendría remedio, siempre había hecho y haría lo que se le daba la gana –vale- sonrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar a abrir.

Ranma se acercó y sin dejar de mirarla abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, luego le regreso sus llaves y esta las colocó en su lugar, se quitó la chamarra y la colgó en el perchero.

-Pasa, por aquí- le indicó ella haciéndolo seguirla hasta la cocina –vale, un tour rápido, esto es la sala y la cocina- extendió una mano mostrando ambos sitios a la par –al final de este pasillo están las habitaciones, el baño y las escaleras a un pequeño jardín privado que tenemos en la azotea. Y listo, es todo.

-Muy acogedor- comentó Ranma viendo a grandes rasgos todo -¿y esto qué es? ¿Un cuadro?

-Haha no, es el mapa de la Universidad, aquí le enseñe a Ryoga como no perderse.

-¡No me digas! ¿Ya no se pierde?- preguntó algo celoso.

-Por supuesto que sigue perdiéndose ¿por qué crees que aún lo tengo aquí? Le sirve de guía antes de irse a la escuela, es como memorizarlo cada vez que se va. Se llama "operación encuentra a P-chan" y Ryoga ya no se pierde tanto como antes.

-Hahaha ¡ah! Comprendo todo- sin darse cuenta realmente de que ella había relacionado a Ryoga con P-chan.

-R…- le llamó ella la atención con un tono de voz algo serio, imposible que él no volteara a verla con aquella forma de hablar. Una vez teniendo su vista fija en ella tomó aire para hablar, no sería fácil lo que le iba a preguntar -¿Tú sabías que Ryoga era P-chan?

Ranma no disimuló en nada al tragar saliva, una alerta roja se activo gritando en su mente que debía correr o estaría en grave peligro. Pero se sereno y tomó aire, no podía mentir, no podía hacerlo ahora que su propósito se había vuelto estar con ella tanto como se pudiera o su bocota se lo permitiera –sí.

-Que buen amigo eres entonces- sonrió sincera.

-¿Es sarcasmo?- estaba obviamente confundido, esto era una redada y él no tendría escapatoria.

-Es la verdad, supongo que no me lo dijiste jamás para no humillarlo o al menos esa fue su explicación, pero eso no exime el hecho de que por supuesto me molesté al saberlo. Bonita traición.

-Es que… yo… yo…- balbuceo con la mirada inexpresiva de Akane sobre él –yo…

Y de pronto el timbre del intercomunicador sonó. Salvado por la campana.

Akane abrió los ojos tanto como pudo -¡Demonios! ¡Es Nabiki!- habló alarmada – ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! Tengo que esconderte en el armario- le empujó por lo largo del pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones y lo metió al mueble que estaba junto a su cama.

-Oye pero porque no le dices que estoy aquí y ya, podría saludarla.

-Después de cómo terminó lo nuestro, no, no lo creo, además seguro va a querer chantajearnos para no decirle nada a mi padre y ya sabes cómo es de dramático y si se entera mi padre sin duda se enterará tu madre y para que quieres una nueva boda planeada cuando tu y yo solo nos hemos topado de pura suerte.

-Vale, está bien- respondió mientras caía a empujones dentro del armario y veía como Akane cerraba las puertas y regresaba sobre sus pasos a través del pasillo.

-¡Y no hagas ruido!- le gritó a lo lejos.

-Sí, sí, está bien- susurro genuinamente espantado.

Se acomodó mejor en aquel estrecho espacio, cruzando sus brazos por delante de sus piernas amontonadas. Las mangas de algunas sudaderas terminaban a la altura de su nariz, en un acto impulsado por su curiosidad tomó una de las prendas y la olfateo. Era un aroma que recordaba bien y que lo remontaba a mejores y felices épocas. No pudo evitar suspirar -¿estás perdiendo tu facultad de macho?- que derrotado se sentía ahí dentro, como un ladrón.

Un ruido le hizo ponerse tenso y es que después de un prolongado silencio al cual no le había prestado atención por su autocompasión miró, atento a través de la pequeña rendija del armario que le servía de ventana, a Akane pasar de un lado al otro en la habitación recogiendo ropa tirada del piso.

-Psst- le llamó a lo que ella se detuvo con ropa entre los brazos y lo miró confundida -¿qué haces?

-Preparando una carga de ropa- respondió quitada de la pena.

-¿Y Nabiki?

Ella dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirarlo y sonrió de medio lado antes de responder -¿Tengo cara de vivir con Nabiki?

La sangre comenzó a hervir bajo su piel, era una mezcla de deseos de venganza por la humillación combinada con una carcajada atorada a medio camino en la garganta. No sabía, literalmente, si reír o salir a cobrárselo.

-Eres….- atino a susurrar y salió disparado del armario para tomarla por la cintura, pero ella se le escapó y corrió por el pasillo hasta el final donde había un pequeño estudio que daba al inicio de las escaleras.

-Hahahaha- reía emocionada por la carrera Akane hasta que sintió él jalaba de su pierna para hacerla caer. Y aún cuando el cálculo le salió mal eso no quitaba lo excitante de la escena cuando sintió su peso sobre ella en el piso.

-¿Y ahora vas a seguir riendo?- preguntó él mientras que con una mano sostenía ambas muñecas de ella para impedirle defenderse y con la otra le propinaba una sesión de cosquillas al costillar.

-¡Déjame!- chilló ella -¡te lo ruego! ¡Sabes que no soporto las cosquillas!

-Y yo no soporto se burlen de mí, estamos a mano preciosa.

-Hahaha suéltame, suéltame, ¡me lo vas a pagar!- le amenazó, era su último recurso.

-Dame un beso y te suelto- arremetió en respuesta.

Ella lo miró confundida y luego soltó una sonora carcajada –eso quisieras ¿es la única forma que tienes para conseguir un beso mío?

Entonces escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse y ambos se pusieron en pie como resortes, él bastante más serio por el comentario que ella le había hecho.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?- era Noa que se acercaba a ambos con el bolso aún cruzado y la chaqueta sobre el brazo –llamé al timbre porque no quería ser imprudente pero como no recibí respuesta supuse estaba bien subir –se justifico.

-No, no interrumpías nada- se separó Akane de Ranma alisando su playera y el cabello alborotado.

Noa miró a Akane y luego a Ranma y de nuevo a Akane esperando ser presentada. Mensaje que fue captado por su amiga después de unos segundos de más.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Este es R- señaló Akane a Ranma y luego le miró para presentarle a él su amiga –ella es Noa, es mi compañera de vivienda.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno supongo que debo irme ya.

-Gracias por el viaje- respondió Akane y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada.

Noa permaneció en su sitio.

-Hasta luego- habló Ranma a distancia.

-¡Eh! Sí, nos estamos viendo- respondió Noa haciendo una seña cuando esté desapareció tras la puerta.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se giró por completo en un salto.

-¡Amiga! ¡Pero si está buenísimo el tipo! ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

Akane caminó junto a su amiga, en silencio pero con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Con el corazón vibrando por lo ocurrido, con la piel erizada del contacto de Ranma sobre su piel, con la ilusión de su encuentro y de su petición para liberarla. Lo miró por la ventana alejarse en su motocicleta.

-Fue hace mucho, hace tanto que ya no me acuerdo- respondió sin girarse a ver a su amiga.

-Me suena a melancolía.

-A mi también- luego la vio a través del reflejo que la oscuridad ofrecía –será mejor que merendemos y nos vayamos a dormir temprano que mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

-¿En Kumamoto?

-No, eso será hasta el sábado, mañana tenemos entrenamiento en nuestro gimnasio.

Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amiga por el hombro.

-Bueno pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ryoga? ¿Han hecho algún avance?

-¿Cambiando el tema?- respondió sorprendida Noa.

-Venga, cuéntame todo.

-Pues está bien, vamos a la cocina y preparo algo para las dos y mientras te cuento.

-¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

-Sabes que ni de loca.

Ambas rieron entrando al pequeño espacio que les servía de cocina.

* * *

_4 años atrás…_

Las ruedas patinaron sobre el asfalto mojado, el conductor se tuvo que detener abruptamente por obvias razones causadas por la lluvia.

-¡Demonios!- gritó quitándose el casco que llevaba de protección, dejando ver su pelirroja cabellera. Dio un largo suspiro mientras veía su casco entre sus manos de forma derrotada.

-Cariño… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó una voz conocida con paraguas en mano a su lado.

La aludida alzó la vista para toparse con los ojos chocolate de ella, luego soltó una sonrisa de medio lado que no quiso disimular.

-Creo que nuestros planes han quedado arruinados- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Porqué no entras?

Ahora la sorpresa y unos ojos azules tan abiertos como platos adornaron su rostro.

-Tranquilo, no hay nadie en casa. Papá está con Kasumi y Tofu de viaje en la aldea de este por lo de los preparativos de su boda y Nabiki también está de viaje, con sus amigas.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí, pero si te estoy invitando a pasar no espero que pienses mal, lo hago para que te puedas secar y además adentro hay agua caliente- le guiño un ojo tomándole de la mano.

Lo meditó unos segundos.

-Está bien.

Estacionó correctamente afuera de la casa su motocicleta y la siguió al interior.

-¡Vaya! Tenía casi un año que no entraba aquí.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a su observación -Creo que Kasumi dejó preparado té y me parece que hay bocadillos en el refrigerador- sonrió cerrando la paraguas y dejándola a un lado de la entrada.

-Está bien, supongo- respondió de forma mecánica.

-Venga pero no pongas esa expresión, ayúdame a calentar los bocadillos en el microondas o de lo contrario podría ocurrir un accidente. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre intentó enseñarme a cocinar?

-Vaya que sí lo recuerdo- sonrió al retomar aquellas imágenes en su cabeza –casi me matan por el accidente que provocaste.

-Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto, ella ni cuenta se dio de tu transformación.

-Como sea y ya que tocamos el tema de transformaciones ¿puedo tomar algo de agua caliente?

-No me preguntes esa clase de cosas Ranma, ve al baño, ya conoces el camino.

-No tardo- chasqueo un poco la lengua al final de su frase en conjunto de un guiño que provoco una risita tonta de parte de ella.

-Mientras preparo la mesa.

Ranma sonrió y salió de la cocina, camino por el pequeño pasillo hasta subir las escaleras que le llevaban a la planta alta de la casa. Estiró su mano para ir tocando el borde de la pared con las yemas de los dedos, hizo una pequeña pausa frente a la puerta con el letrero de "Akane", no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

Siguió su camino y entró al baño que estaba al final del pasillo, tomó del piso una pequeña cubeta y luego de colocarla en el lavabo abrió la llave de agua caliente. Mientras se llenaba sonrió de medio lado y luego alzó la cabeza para verse al espejo.

-Esto es un asco de vida- susurro –estoy harto de ti.

Suspiró, cerro la llave y tomó la cubeta para arrojársela sobre la cabeza.

-¡Akane!- gritó, ya con su voz masculina, desde el baño.

-¡Dime!- escuchó en respuesta.

-¿Aún tendrás algo de ropa mía? Me gustaría cambiarme, la que traigo esta empapada.

-Mmm… lo siento Ranma, pero no hay nada. Si quieres puedes usar algo de papá.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándose de nueva cuenta en el espejo.

-¿Ranma?

-Sí, ¿puedo usar el secador?

-Sabes que sí.

-Gracias.

Después de unos minutos Akane comenzó a escuchar la secadora de ropa funcionando. Así que se movió del marco de la puerta de la cocina y regresó a lo que hacía.

Acomodó en una charola las dos tazas para el té y los bocadillos que milagrosamente habían sobrevivido al microondas. Y es que no podía esperar a que su eterno salvador volviera ¿no?

-¡Ya está! Te espero en la sala- gritó Akane.

-¡Sí!- le escuchó decir a su invitado.

Llevó con cuidado la bandeja hasta la mesa, luego prendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar entre el desfile de programas algo que fuera más o menos decente. El plan original de aquella tarde era el cine y caminar por Toshima, pero ahora gracias a la lluvia estaban atrapados ahí en Nerima.

Akane tomó un bocadillo y con cuidado de no quemarse fue dándole pequeñas mordidas, entonces escuchó pasos acercándose y sin desviar la vista del televisor decidió iniciar conversación.

-¿Te va de ver una peli en la tele? Creo que están pasando una de acción.

Un silencio fue la respuesta.

-¿Ranma?

Esta vez fue completamente necesario girarse, tuvo que enfocar bien los ojos antes de cerrarlos automáticamente.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¿Acaso no tomaste algo de ropa de papá?

Una sonora carcajada resolvió sus dudas, lo había hecho adrede evidentemente. Ahí, de pie frente a ella, estaba su novio portando cínicamente solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura que le cubría hasta los pies.

-Espero, por tu propio bien, que tengas algo de pudor y traigas ropa bajo esa toalla.

-¿Te gustaría descubrirlo?- preguntó fascinado por la reacción de Akane.

-¡Que acaso no tienes vergüenza! ¿Jamás vas a cambiar?

-Me encanta verte en aprietos ¿me culpas por eso?

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Anda, ponte de pie- respondió tomándole un brazo para que ella se levantara.

Fue una batalla forzada porque Akane con ambas manos se cubría el rostro, si bien debía ser sincera con ella misma aún cuando la curiosidad le picaba tenía sentido de la cordura y sabía que él estaba sobre pasándose. Exceso de confianza.

-No, no, suéltame. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa antes de que te mande a volar.

-Vamos Akane, es un juego- respondió quitándose la toalla de un solo jalón.

-¡No!- gritó aterrada Akane cuando escuchó el sonido provocado por aquel movimiento.

Cerró con más fuerza los ojos mientras que lanzaba al aire manotazos.

-¡Pero que te has creído! ¡Qué clase de chica crees que soy! ¡Qué te pasa!

Las carcajadas de Ranma le hacían par a los gritos que pegaba, luego sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearle.

-Pero mira nada más con que poco te espantas, pensé que eras más lista Akane- habló entre risas acercándola más a su pecho desnudo.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Por supuesto que traía ropa puesta, solo me he quitado la camisa pero quería ver qué cara ponías.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Sabías?

-¿Qué? ¿El enterarte que me gustaría pasar a otro plano con mi novia es ser pervertido?

Ranma sonrió al sentir como la tensión del cuerpo de Akane desaparecía pues ella estaba recargando sus manos sobre su pecho y alzando ligeramente el mentón para, después de abrir el precioso par de ojos chocolates que le volvían loco, mirarle con curiosidad y notablemente ruborizada.

-¿Lo dices en…?

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo dudas?

-Es que yo… bueno… quería creer que de una u otra forma tal vez yo…

-Por supuesto que me atraes Akane- le alzó con cuidado el mentón para besarla.

-Pero siempre me dices marimacho- protestó entre besos.

-Porque me gustas, por eso.

-No entiendo.

-No es necesario que entiendas, me gustas y ya.

-Pervertido.

Él no dejó de besarla.

-Marimacho.

Ella respondió con más pasión al insulto.

-Pervertido.

Él la acercó más tomándola por la cintura.

-Pechos planos.

Ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué hay del té?

-¿Qué tiene el té?

-¿No íbamos a ver una película?

-Está lloviendo y estamos solos ¿una película?- balbuceo sin dejar de besarla jamás.

-¿Ranma?

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú me amas?

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-Estoy nerviosa y preferiría que no… que no pasara nada aún, no estoy lista.

Ranma se separó de ella con una sonrisa radiante –yo también estoy nervioso.

* * *

_Sábado por la mañana en la actualidad…_

-Chicos, chicos- habló una voz que pertenecía a un señor de avanzada edad, de al menos unos 40 años –sé que esta práctica ha salido de improviso, pero dado que está próxima la exhibición tenemos que ponerlos en forma ¿les apetece quedar bien ante las chicas?

-Sí entrenador- corearon en respuesta el grupo de atléticos y bien desarrollados artistas marciales que tenía frente a él.

Sonrío con satisfacción.

-Bien, hoy vamos a tener el gimnasio para nosotros por una hora antes de que lleguen las chicas de gimnasia así que les pido que en cuanto vean a las señoritas entrar controlen esas hormonas por favor, no quiero problemas ¿entendieron?

-Si entrenador- volvieron a responder.

-Muy bien, salgan y comiencen a calentar.

El grupo obedeció sin pestañear, eran leales, entusiastas y obedientes, como cachorritos entrenados.

Ranma se colocó rápidamente como puntero en el calentamiento que tenían de rutina, la parte de correr era su predilecta porque podía perderse en sus pensamientos pendientes. Habían pasado tres días desde su reencuentro con Akane y no se había animado nuevamente a llamarle.

Un cobarde, según Yoshiro, eso era él; pero en realidad estaba midiendo su distancia, preguntándose realmente que quería hacer respecto a Akane ¿quería buscarla para que regresaran? ¿Era un capricho para sanar una vieja herida? ¿Iniciar algo nuevo?

Sabía sin dudar un segundo que lo que sentía por ella seguía vivo, seguía latiendo, seguía quemándole las venas, pero no podía dejar de lado el que ella no pensara igual. Esa maldita inseguridad de adolescente regresaba a hacerle burla muy fácilmente.

De pronto sintió un cuerpo a su lado, era su amigo que le pedía se quitara los audífonos.

-Oye hoy te va a tocar ponerte con Kou.

-¿Te estás burlando?- preguntó molesto mientras enrollaba con ambas manos los audífonos para guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo.

-Es verdad camarada, me lo confirmó el entrenador antes de iniciar la práctica, te juro que he intentado de todo para que no quedaran juntos pero ya sabes que no valen los rollos personales con las prácticas y mucho menos por un lío de faldas.

-Pero es que…- protestó

-No, no, no camarada, trata de ser dulce y paciente por favor.

-Le voy a terminar partiendo la cara.

-Pero que va amigo, si te has portado de maravilla estos días.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo tener que hacer con un él un par de ejercicios a tener que pasar la práctica de pelea con él- se llevó las manos a la cabeza a modo de tratar de controlar su frustración.

Si bien no había sucedido nada entre Kou y Akane, de acuerdo a las repetidas explicaciones que le había dado su compañero de práctica, él se sentía frustrado y asqueado con la sola idea de que ella hubiera sido la cita de alguien más. Y es que, si servía de justificación, la noche anterior Kou no había podido asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Takumi por lo que no había conocido a Akane.

-Venga que no es para tanto R, sé que podrás controlarte- y diciendo esto Yoshiro se dio la media vuelta para bajar a la parte inferior del gimnasio puesto que a él le había tocado llevar el cargo de la práctica de ese día.

Ranma siguió dando las vueltas que le faltaban y en menos de 2 minutos le siguió. El resto fue haciéndoles compañía, realizando estiramientos o refrescando la posición de los vendajes antes de iniciar con la parte de las peleas por pareja.

-Vale chicos que el día de hoy les tengo listo la forma en cómo van a practicar las peleas por pareja. Hoy no lo dejaremos a la suerte porque el entrenador a decidido revisar ciertas posibles combinaciones para que se acostumbren a pelear con un adversario totalmente opuesto a ustedes. R tu vas a practicar con Kou.

Ranma dejó de poner atención al resto de las explicaciones e instrucciones cuando fue oficial el que su pareja fuera ese idiota que había jugado con ella. De solo acordarse el cómo le había visto levantarla del piso para ponerla casi de cabeza, sentía que su puño cobraría vida propia y se estamparía contra el rostro de ese infeliz.

Luego un golpe en su espalda lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Anda R, estaremos mejor si nos adueñamos del espacio que está cerca de aquella ventana- le explicó Kou señalándole el amplio espacio libre que quedaba mientras el resto de los chicos tomaba posiciones.

Ranma asintió sin siquiera mirarlo y camino hasta aquel espacio. Ese silencio no paso desapercibido para su compañero.

-¿Estás bien R?

-Sí, venga, será mejor que iniciemos con esto- anuncio colocándose en posición de pelea sin mirarlo a los ojos. Quería evitar cualquier contacto que le prendiera.

Las patadas, los golpes, los cuerpos en movimiento de ambos denotaban una opuesta combinación. Kou, podría ser unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Ranma, pero en definitiva se notaba la calidad excepcional de este último ante los golpes, notablemente novatos aún del primero. Y si a eso se le agregaba que el último se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados en relación a como llevar la carga eléctrica en cada movimiento que aplicaba para no lastimarle de más, era tensión pura lo que despedían ambos luchadores.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a insistir Kou entre jadeos cuando esquivaba de milagro una patada de Ranma.

-Ya te dije que sí- contestó de mala gana.

-Creí que ya habíamos quedado claros con que yo no había tenido la idea de la cita con Kane, ni siquiera la conocía hasta esta sema…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando caía al suelo por un golpe en la costilla. Kou se dobló del dolor y el fisioterapeuta, junto con el entrenador, se acercaron al escuchar el grito ahogado a la par del sonido de huesos rompiendo.

-¡Maldita sea R!- gritó el entrenador –estamos de práctica ¿que te pasa muchacho?

-Yo… yo…- se trato de excusar

-Ve a enfriarte la cabeza, estás sancionado por esta falta de las prácticas por una semana.

-Pero…- intentó retobar, con la exhibición tan próxima no podría entrenar lo suficiente para estar listo.

-No me importa, no necesita más entrenamiento Saotome, puede retirarse.

Ranma ahogó un reproche en los labios y salió a paso veloz con chispas brotándole rumbo a los vestidores. Casi propina un golpe a quien le detuvo del brazo por lo endemoniadamente distraído que iba si no es porque su razón entró en automático al ver ese azulado cabello que reconocío.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se sintió intimidado al verla de pie junto a él vistiendo el diminuto uniforme de una gimnasta.

-Estoy de práctica, te vi hace rato cuando llegamos pero parecías muy concentrado y después escuchamos el golpe y me preocupe pero veo que estás bien.

-¿Tú te preocupaste de mí?

Akane bajó la vista ruborizada por la pregunta –sé que podría ser innecesario o inapropiado pero soy humana y si un conocido mío se lastima me es imposible pasar desapercibida ante ese hecho.

-Estoy bien- sonrió tranquilo cerrando ligeramente los ojos -¿así que de práctica? ¿Gimnasia?- le cambio el tema.

-Sí.

-Pero ¿qué pasó con las artes marciales?

-Resulta que soy muy buena gimnasta ¿sí?

-Así que ya no las practicas- afirmo sin dejar de intimidarla con la mirada escrutadora que le lanzó.

-Pero que tiene de malo, mi padre lo tomó con mejor cara que tú.

-¿Qué tal una cita?- sonrió fascinando viéndola desencajar un poco la quijada por la pregunta. Era extraño pero siempre le había puesto hacerla enojar, se veía tan linda tratando de defenderse.

-¿Qué tal una pelea?- respondió sin pensarlo realmente muy bien, quería hacerlo pasar también un mal rato. Ella había aprendido algo sobre defensa personal ante comentarios machistas y estúpidos de chicos tipo como infantil prometido que había tenido a los 16 años.

-No, no, ni de broma- respondió _ipso facto_.

-¡Ah! ¿Miedo?

-¿Qué gana el que gana Kane?- preguntó burlón acercándose más a ella.

-Dignidad- le respondió ella poniéndose de puntitas para acercar más su rostro al de él. No se dejaría intimidar o al menos no le demostraría que el corazón le estaba bombeando a mil.

El movió la cabeza lentamente para ladearla y acercar más sus labios a los de ella, casi en un susurro le respondió –si gano quiero la cita contigo.

Akane sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta cerrando más el espacio entre ambos, podía casi rozar los labios de él con los propios –si pierdes, me pierdes de vista.

-¡Saotome! ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?- gritó su entrenador a lo lejos -¡Te he mandado de regreso a los vestidores, deja de andar de cachondeo!

Ranma se giró a ver al entrenador y asintió alejándose de Akane, corrió hasta el inicio del túnel que llevaba a los vestidores y se detuvo para girarse a verla –te veo aquí a las 12 ¿te parece?

-Te estaré esperando.

* * *

**Les juro que ya me voy a poner a trabajar en el próximo capítulo pero es que esto de tener dos historias arriba al mismo tiempo no es fácil para mí creatividad :(**


	10. Yo desde el principio

**Debo advertirles, uno de nuestros protagonistas ha sufrido un radical cambio de look, por favor no me maten! :S**

**Fondo musical: "You love me" de Kelly Clarkson, "Forever" de Monkey Majik y "Flashbacks, Memories and Dreams" de The Virgins.**

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_**-Yo desde el principio-**_

-Venga Kane- gritó Ranma desde su posición dentro de la colchoneta que había acomodado como referencia -¿estás lista?

-Pero que… ¿crees que me intimidas?- sonrió ella de medio lado estirando los brazos para relajar los músculos –mira que yo acabo recién de terminar práctica y tú mi estimado ya estas frío de esperar en ese vestidor.

-Me subestimas cariño, recuerda que yo he practicado las artes marciales toda la vida y tu ya solo te dedicas a dar volteretas monas en el aire… admito que debe ser un espectáculo.

-¡Cállate mamarracho!- respondió ella lanzando la primera patada.

Ranma se detuvo sorprendido tras esquivar el ataque de milagro -¡Ah! ¿Pero es que vamos en serio?

Akane lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción –yo desde el principio chato.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua y se puso en guardia –venga linda, dame con todo lo que tengas.

Akane volvió a tomar impulso y lanzo una serie de patadas, si bien tenía rato de no practicar las artes marciales eso era algo que llevaba en la sangre y es de las cosas que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente, como montar una bicicleta, dicen por ahí.

Ranma esquivaba solamente, como cuando eran chicos y recién se habían conocido.

-Vale pero ¿solo me vas a esquivar?- preguntó ella burlonamente.

-Sabes bien que no puedo golpearte, soy un caballero.

-Caballero o no yo pienso que te has vuelto de esos tipos que solo cree que las mujeres sirven para ser trofeos, una macho como todos ¿no?

A Ranma esas palabras le calentaron la sangre, sin pensarlo muy bien lanzó un ataque y le dio a Akane por el costado.

-¡Oh! Ya está mejorando esto- sonrió ella sobándose disimuladamente el golpe y poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

-Terminemos con esto Kane, déjame invitarte a salir y listo.

-No, no, no, hicimos un trato- sonrió ella lanzando otro golpe.

Ranma la cachó en el aire y esta comenzó a darle golpecitos por la espalda mientras la sujetaba contra su cuerpo.

-Suéltame tramposo, no seas idiota- gritaba ella sin dejar de golpearle.

-Eres una salvaje, como siempre ¿sabías?

-Y tú un mamarracho.

Seguían tan inmersos en su discusión que no escucharon los gritos a distancia de uno de los entrenadores de Ranma.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó acercándose a ambos y separándolos -¿qué crees que haces Saotome? Ya te amonesté con una semana ¿quieres perderte la exhibición?

-Lo lamento entrenador- respondió Ranma parándose derecho. Akane lo veía asombrada, jamás había visto que mostrara respeto por alguien fuera de sí mismo.

-Y usted señorita ¿qué cree que hace?

-No me diga que usted es uno de esos hombres que piensa que porque soy mujer soy una debilucha, pues para que se entere yo era una de las mejores artistas marciales del Japón heredera de la técnica de combate libre Tendo y…

-Niña será mejor que te comportes o levantaré un reporte a tus entrenadores, claro que sé quién eres, la estrella de la gimnasia femenil de Kurume ¿no?

Akane se quedó callada.

-Váyanse los dos en este instante de aquí, no quiero verlos pelear ¿entendieron?

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de los vestidores.

-Salvado por el entrenador ¿no? ¿Mítico R?- canturreo Akane entrando al vestidor femenino seguida por Ranma.

-Pero que dices, si yo gané.

-No, se queda en empate porque tuvimos interrupción.

-¿Y mi cita?

-¿Con un empate? No, no lo creo.

Al verlo entrar las chicas que aún seguían ahí comenzaron a gritar y a lanzarle cosas a Ranma. Akane se giró y sonrió –ahora si te serviría la pelirroja ¿no?

Ranma casi la asesina con la mirada –bueno linda, esto no termina aún.

-¿Eso crees cariño?- gritó Akane a Ranma cuando este corrió fuera del lugar así que lo siguió hasta el vestidor de hombres –para mí está claro que te has perdido de la cita.

Cuando los chicos que estaban cambiándose en el vestidor de hombres vieron a Akane entrar comenzaron a chiflar. Ella se detuvo y con la mirada paso revisión general a todos.

-Tranquilos chicos, sepan de una buena vez que a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos chiflen para llamar nuestra atención- apoyó una mano en uno de los hombros de Ranma –y deberían decirle a su amigo que tampoco nos gusta que nos rueguen tanto… o sí, pero con un poquito de imaginación.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y regresó al vestidor de las chicas. Ranma sonrió.

Mientras Akane terminaba de cerrar su maleta y se colocaba la sudadera para salir del vestidor escuchó un alboroto en la entrada, asomó la cabeza por entre las chicas que estaban ahí junto a ella.

-Pero que demo…- susurró cuando vio aquel espectáculo. Por la puerta había dos chicos semi vestidos guiando a un semi desnudo R con jabón en la cara y solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Alguien podría ayudarme?- hablaba en voz alta Ranma extendiendo sus brazos al paso –un poco de ayuda aquí por favor que tengo jabón en los ojos.

-¿Pero qué haces?- se acercó ella a él muerta de risa.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Vale, vale, pasa por mí a las 9 y más te vale ser puntual ¿entendiste?- le dio un golpecito en el hombro desnudo con la palma de la mano y salió del vestidor con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

Ranma no dijo más, en cuanto escuchó que había salido se quito el jabón de los ojos y los abrió divertido, había conseguido la cita.

* * *

Las noches de primavera son deliciosas, el aire ha refrescado lo suficiente el ambiente pero aún se siente calidez.

Un auto negro, impecable Audi TT S Coupé, se estaciona frente a un pórtico de madera a los pies de un edificio de cantera rosada. Del auto desciende un hombre alto, de amplia espalda, bien vestido con un traje casual negro sin corbata y la camisa del mismo tono que el traje.

Tras descender del auto vuelve a meter la cabeza y saca una rosa roja con un listón negro atado. Se da la vuelta y se recarga en el auto. Mira su reloj de pulsera y comienza a golpear el suelo con el talón, luego ve la rosa que lleva en las manos y suspira.

-Quizá sea demasiado pronto- suspira nuevamente y busca a su alrededor un bote de basura. Lo más cercano de ahí es un jardín, le quita el listón a la rosa y camina unos cuantos pasos clavándola entre el resto de las flores.

Se levanta y pasa una mano por el pelo suelto. Se da media vuelta y entonces cuando está a punto de retomar su pose sobre el auto ve que la puerta de madera se abre, su corazón comienza a bombear emocionado, expectante, pero es solo una viejita la que sale. No puede evitar torcer la boca.

Mientras la puerta se entrecierra nuevamente alcanza a ver una silueta que le parece familiar. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y ahora sí es ella quien sale.

De negro, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para coordinar, vestido desigual de un solo hombro y un lado más largo, lleva unos botines de tacón a tono y porta en mano una pequeña bolsa tipo sobre de color gris junto con un suetercito doblado sobre el brazo del mismo color.

-¿Demasiado?- preguntó Akane con una sonrisa en los labios, el cabello lo lleva recogido en alto con una coleta rizada. Camina fuera de la puerta y da unos pasos antes de mirarlo extrañada –te veo… diferente ¿qué…? ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

Ranma se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nervioso, para recorrerse el pelo que ahora le llega a la altura del mentón.

-Necesitaba un cambio- replicó sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que te veo el cabello de ese largo- se acercó Akane a él con los ojos abiertos como platos –te ves…

-¿Mal?

-Hahaha ¿inseguro mítico R?

-Solo si no te gusta a ti- sonrió cariñosamente acariciando un brazo de Akane con el dorso de su mano.

Ella sintió escalofríos recorrerle y cerró los ojos.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- preguntó abriéndolos de nuevo, tratando de retomar actitud tranquila.

Ranma la miró profundamente y como si hubiera estado soñando despierto sonrió de medio lado jalando algo de aire –bien no podía arriesgarme a llevarte a un solo sitio y que no te gustara.

-¿Entonces? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A los aperitivos- dijo orgulloso abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-¡Vaya coche! Ahora entiendo porque te burlabas de mi auto ¿a quién se lo has robado?- preguntó Akane entrando al vehículo.

-Haha a nadie, es mío.

-¡Cómo!

Ranma sonrió y cerró la puerta del copiloto, rodeo el coche y subió por su lado. Una vez dentro se giró para contemplarla, la veía tan hermosa.

-Lo gané en un torneo- explicó.

-Ya- se colocó Akane el cinturón de seguridad.

Ranma arrancó el motor después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dijiste aperitivos?- preguntó Akane sentándose de medio lado para verlo mejor.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos?

Ranma sonrió sin mirarla, luego se giró un poco y alzó su mano a la altura de su cara –Tres- mostro el número con los dedos.

-¿Tres?

-Venga Kane, que te conozco y sé bien que tú puedes con esto.

Arrancó y el auto comenzó a moverse por entre las calles.

-Entonces…- retomó la conversación Akane para romper el silencio -¿te han suspendido una semana de las prácticas?

-Sí- contestó tranquilo Ranma, pero para ella no pasó desapercibido el que sus manos sujetaran con fuerza el volante.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer en una semana sin entrenamientos? Por cierto ¿entrenan diario?

-Sí, si entrenamos diarios. De lo contrario no seríamos los mejores- sonrió de medio lado -¿tú qué haces entrenando en mi universidad?- la miró rápidamente y regresó sus ojos al camino.

-Estoy en el equipo femenil de gimnasia de mi escuela.

-Eso ya me quedó claro, pero no fue lo que te pregunte.

-Haha el torneo de este año es por equipos de dos escuelas, nosotras nos hemos unido a las chicas de tu universidad. Bueno, tú tampoco me respondiste que vas a hacer toda esta semana libre.

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer sino entrenar, haré mis ejercicios en casa.

-¿Vives con alguien?- preguntó con miedo de la respuesta.

-No, vivo solo.

-Un lujo más que te puedes dar ¿cierto?

-Sí, en ese sentido soy afortunado de practicar un deporte que es altamente popular.

-Todo a causa de las artes marciales ¿no? apuesto a que en cierta forma agradeces a tu padre todo el duro entrenamiento.

-Al viejo le tengo que agradecer sus malos tratos solamente, eso es lo que me volvió fuerte de carácter y… también idiota.

-¿Y tu mamá? ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, extrañándome y yo a ella.

-¿Se quedó en Toshima?

-Sí, no quiso acompañarme aquí. Dijo que era necesario que tuviera mi espacio.

-Lo has aprovechado bien ¿no?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí, la verdad es que he vivido bien e intenso.

-Entiendo.

-Pero…- se detuvo en un alto y acaricio la rodilla de Akane con cuidado –siempre me ha hecho falta algo.

Akane se derritió en el asiento cuando los intensos ojos azules grisáceos de él la miraron de esa forma, en una mezcla de añoranza y deseo.

-Por eso me regaló algo hahahaha- rió sonoramente y Akane lo golpeo en el brazo.

-¿Qué cosa te regaló? ¿Una muñeca inflable?

-Ya lo verás. Hemos llegado al estacionamiento público, dejaremos el auto aquí y haremos nuestro tour gastronómico a pie… podrás aguantar- preguntó mirándole los zapatos.

-Si no puedo sé que te puedo montar ¿no?- se mordió el labio inferior para provocarlo.

-Siempre cariño, siempre- le guiño un ojo y bajo del auto –no te muevas- le gritó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Corrió al lado del copiloto y la ayudó a bajar –señorita- le dijo tomando su mano.

Akane la tomó y bajó con cuidado del coche.

-¿Te dije ya que te ves hermosa?- preguntó acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No, pero para ser justos yo tampoco te he dicho lo bien que te queda el corte de cabello –sonrió pasando con su mano unos mechones de cabello de él tras la oreja –te ves raro, porque de siempre te he visto con la trenza.

-Aún puedo hacerla ¿sabes?- respondió de inmediato.

-¿Te alcanza?

-Queda muy corta pero sí.

-¿Ya te lo habías cortado así antes?

-Sí, más incluso- Akane lo miró con los ojos abiertos –cuando llegue a la Universidad me corte el cabello muy, muy corto.

-No me lo imagino, es tan extraño… pero te sienta bien- acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de él y este cerró los ojos. Luego la detuvo y tomó su muñeca bruscamente.

-Ven, será mejor ir por los aperitivos o cometeré una tontería aquí y ahora.

Akane no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada y simplemente se dejo llevar. Caminaron fuera del estacionamiento público y llegaron a una amplia calle llena de restaurantes con mesas en la acera.

-Primero… un Vermut de grifo antiguo bien tirado- explicó cuando llegaron a una vieja cantina de muebles de madera y grandes ventanales con letras doradas estampadas donde se leía el nombre del local.

-¡Buenas noches!- habló por lo alto Ranma cuando entró al local sin soltar a Akane.

-¡R! pero bueno, esto es novedad- sonrió el hombre de la barra cuando ambos se acercaron -¿Quién es la bella acompañante?

-Una loca que me ha seguido- respondió sonriendo –ella es Kane- explico mostrándola.

Akane entre cerró los ojos mirándole de lado cuando dijo que era una loca que le había seguido, luego cambio su semblante cuando fue presentada.

-Mucho gusto- saludó.

-Kane, este es Rogelio Saenz el dueño de este local con el único encanto de la Europa Madrileña ¿cierto?

-Un gusto señorita- el apuesto joven de piel aceitunada y ojos verdes tomó su mano para darle un beso en los nudillos.

-Bueno, bueno, sírveme dos de tus mejores bebidas.

-¿De cita chicos?- preguntó el dueño.

-Sí, digamos que me ha costado un poco convencer a esta belleza de que le convengo.

-¿Te ha costado dices? Pensé que eras todo un Don Juan, R

-No es lo mismo juguetear por ahí a tratar de reparar errores…- respondió sin mirar a Akane jamás y recogió de la barra los dos vasos largos con la bebida oscura que le daba Rogelio –y ya no me preguntes nada más. Señorita- se volteo para darle a Akane su bebida.

-Gracias- contestó ella tomando el vaso.

-Bueno esto se toma de golpe y al fondo ¿entendido?- explicó Ranma mirándola directo a los ojos, sosteniendo con una sola mano su bebida -¿lista?

-Espera, espera –se acomodó Akane en el asiento –lista.

-Uno

-Dos

-Fondo.

Quince minutos más tarde los dos reían contagiando al dueño de su felicidad.

-Aquí tienes Rogelio, gracias por todo, ahora debemos volar- explicó Ranma poniéndose de pie mientras dejaba sobre la barra un billete para pagar la cuenta de ambas bebidas. Tomó a Akane por la muñeca nuevamente y le ayudó a bajar de la silla alta.

-Eres una tramposa- le dijo cuando la tuvo a su lado sobre el piso –mira que distraerme con las cosquillas para acabar antes, tan competitiva como siempre. Vámonos –le susurró acercándose a ella provocando escalofríos.

Salieron tomados de la mano del lugar y luego ella lo soltó para llevarse ambas manos tras la espalda.

Ranma siguió sus movimientos de manos en silencio y luego miró al frente algo confundido, callado y con el ego adolorido. Ella había rechazado caminar a su lado tomados de la mano. ¡Auch!

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos mítico R?

-¿Por qué me llamas mítico R?

-Porque me han contado que eres toda una leyenda con las chicas.

-¡Ah! Bueno, si mal no recuerdo te dije que no era bueno que creyeras todo lo que te cuentan de mí. Me gustaría más que tú te formaras una opinión propia.

-Yo te conozco de hace años ¿seguro?

-Ya no soy el de antes Akane, cree en mi- la miró maliciosamente.

Ese simple acto fue suficiente para que ella sintiera una punzada de culpa, además le había llamado por su nombre completo.

-Bien, hemos llegado- anuncio mostrando un restaurante con un estilo algo bohemio de paredes amarillas y mesas de herrería. Ranma le cedió el paso y camino atrás de ella apoyando su mano sobre el límite de su espalda con sus nalgas. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto pero le permitió vivir con su mano colocada ahí. Siguieron avanzando hasta el fondo del lugar –aquí, permíteme- apartó la silla para que ella pudiera tomar asiento.

Luego hizo una seña al camarero para que se acercara –buenas noches, voy a querer dos gazpachos de tomate verde.

-¿Gazpacho?- preguntó Akane arrugando la nariz.

-Te gustará, confía en mí.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó el mesero.

-No, solo eso- respondió Ranma y apoyo un brazo sobre la mesa mientras que el otro lo recargaba cómodamente sobre el respaldo en una pose despreocupada -¿Qué?- le preguntó a Akane cuando la vio mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Es que…- comenzó a hablar ella recargando todo su cuerpo -no sé si me guste esto de los tres aperitivos.

-Hahaha prueba el gazpacho y si quieres nos saltamos el tercero y vamos directo a las entradas.

-¿Las entradas?

-Sí, escuchaste bien cariño.

-¿Cuántas?

-Tres.

-De nueva cuenta- hizo un mohín que provocó una melodiosa carcajada en Ranma.

Después de beber el gazpacho, Akane tuvo que admitir que había sido buena elección. Corrieron fuera del restaurante y llegaron hasta un elegante sitio de dos plantas con balconcillos.

-Primera entrada- anuncio Ranma mientras veía llegar a Akane tras él -¿cómo van esos tacones señorita?

-Calla y entremos- dijo Akane golpeándole con la bolsa de sobre.

-Deja de golpearme… marimacho- susurró lo último Ranma antes de entrar corriendo al lugar.

Akane torció los ojos y luego sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Entró y una vez ahí se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba iluminado en su mayoría por velas, los tonos rojizos predominaban.

-Ven- extendió su mano Ranma para guiarla con cuidado a través del lugar –nuestra mesa esta cerca del ventanal.

-¿Reservaste?

-Claro.

Caminaron hasta el lugar y una mesera de estilizada figura, vestida con camisa blanca y pantalón negro se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas noches R ¿listos para las entradas?- preguntó la chica rubia con las manos entrelazadas al frente, era simpática.

-Si Alessa, estamos listos.

La chica sonrió y se alejó de ellos.

-¿La conoces?

-Salimos en una ocasión.

Akane sostuvo la servilleta de tela entre sus manos, retorciéndola con disimulo. Pero esos detalles no se le escapan al mejor artista marcial de Nerima.

-No funcionó, en realidad eso fue hace mucho, cuando recién llegue aquí y no conocía a nadie. Somos buenos amigos ahora.

-A mi no me tienes porque dar explicaciones.

-La verdad es que tienes toda la razón.

Akane lo miró dolida.

-¿Quieres saber porque no funcionó lo mío con Alessa?

-No, no me interesa, dijiste además que es cierto que no tienes porque darme explicaciones y concuerdo contigo. Ya te lo dije.

-Es por tu culpa.

-¿Perdón?

-Siempre busque… no –parecía debatirse internamente en soltar la verdad de su corazón, luego recobró compostura –las explicaciones están por demás, por eso digo que no tengo porque dártelas. Lo que debería de importarte ahora es esto, el que estamos juntos aquí, no el pasado, y mucho menos el mío.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar Akane nerviosamente pero fue interrumpida por la mesera.

-Aquí están sus bebidas –sonrió dejándoles dos copas de vino.

-¿Y qué tal tu marido?- preguntó Ranma a Alessa mirando a Akane de forma burlona.

-Muy bien, seguimos de luna de miel- sonrió avergonzada sonrojándose en lo que dejaba ambas copas sobre la mesa –ya vuelvo chicos, no tardan sus pastas.

En silencio Akane siguió con la mirada a la chica que se daba media vuelta, Ranma la acababa de humillar con esa demostración.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que era casada?

-Quedamos en que no necesitabas explicaciones ¿no?

-Sabes que… creo que debí haberte dado la paliza de tu vida.

-Hahaha me encanta que te enojes- le dijo acercando su cuerpo por sobre la mesa a ella, tomó su mano con cuidado consciente de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso –no sabes cómo me prende tu aura de batalla. Desde siempre debería quedarte claro que la única...-se detuvo en el susurro de sus palabras.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos –la única que… ¿qué?

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa, eso me demuestra que no te soy de todo indiferente.

-Yo…- balbuceó Akane, se cruzo de brazos soltando el agarre de Ranma –no sé de que hablas.

-¡Listo chicos! ¡Buon appetito! – anuncio Alessa acompañada de otro mesero mientras colocaba con cuidado sobre la mesa los tres platos de pasta que olían delicioso.

-¡Es demasiada comida!- habló en alto Akane y Ranma solo la miró divertido.

-Venga Kane, no es tanto y esta delicioso, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si necesitan algo más avísenme, buena suerte- les guiñó un ojo Alessa y se retiró junto con el otro mesero que no quitaba sus ojos de Akane.

-¿A quién de los dos le deseo buena suerte?- preguntó Akane incrédula mientras Ranma la ignoraba enrollando algo de pasta en un tenedor.

-Deja eso y abre la boca- acercó el bocado a su boca. A ella no le quedó más remedio que abrirla y se dibujó una sonrisa cuando Ranma retiró el tenedor de su boca –¿Es o no una delicia?

-Mmm… -asintió Akane emocionada.

-Ahora tienes que probar esta que tiene salsa blanca con vino, es muy sutil el sabor pero cree en mí cuando te digo que es lo mejor de la vida- le acercó un nuevo bocado y Akane lo recibió gustosa.

Se sentía dichosa de ese momento tan íntimo, jamás habían interactuado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando ambos perdieron su virginidad en un retiro que hicieron juntos a las montañas para prácticas de nuevas técnicas de combate. Este momento superaba, por mucho, aquella etapa de chiquillos parecía como de otra vida, estaba decidida a concentrarse en esa noche y la haría memorable.

-¿Te gustó?

-Esta increíble ¿cómo diste con este lugar?

-Yoshiro trajo aquí a Ukyo cuando le pidió matrimonio.

-¿Cómo? ¡Están casados!

-Hahaha no cariño, dije que él le pidió matrimonio, no que estuvieran casados.

-¿No entiendo?

-Están comprometidos desde hace tres años, pero no han fijado la fecha ni nada por el estilo.

-Qué extraño, comprometidos.

-¿Porqué suena extraño?

-Bueno, es que es una ironía ¿no te parece?

Ranma alzó una ceja y luego dejó la tensión del rostro dando pasó a una sonrisa de medio lado -¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a que Ukyo está comprometida y tú y yo…?

Akane bajó la mirada y luego tomó el tenedor de su lado, hizo vueltas con la pasta para tomar un bocado y tras comérselo volvió a enfrentar los ojos de Ranma que no la dejaban de analizar.

-Terminaré este plato.

-Bien.

El resto de la comida fue un silencio cómplice, de vez en vez comentaban cosas respecto a las instalaciones del gimnasio, la fecha de la primera competencia de Akane y sobre la próxima exhibición de Ranma. Al terminar este pagó la cuenta, Alessa les regaló unas tabletitas de chocolate amargo y ambos salieron del lugar. Afuera ya se empezaba a sentir más el fresco.

-¿Lista para la siguiente parada?

-Creo que esto ha sido todo, si me las estoy viendo en apuros por comerme el chocolate ¿te parece si te doy mi aprobación y vamos a otro lado?

-Que falta de entusiasmo- rodó los ojos y la tomó de la mano –venga, vayamos a caminar para bajar esta pasta tan deliciosa.

Comenzaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, con la tensión de sus manos que parecían cobrar vida propia cuando de repente se alcanzaban a rozar.

-¿Y ya me vas a decir que estudias?- preguntó Ranma quitándose la chaqueta al ver que Akane se pasaba una mano por el brazo más descubierto, luego se la colocó con cuidado de no tocarla demasiado, sabía que no resistiría mucho si lo hiciera y cometería una tontería.

-Haha pues solo si me dices que estudias- respondió ella con una sonrisa que mostraba un poco los dientes –gracias- dijo tímidamente cuando él terminó de colocarle el abrigo.

-Vale, pues yo me especializo en las comunicaciones visuales.

-No te imagino, creí que sería algo relacionado con…

-¿Con las artes marciales? Que va, ahora solo es un deporte, un hobby.

-Extraño, tenías razón con eso de que habías cambiado.

-Pues es que uno debe evolucionar… Akane…

Ella se detuvo frente a una fuente, sin decir nada hurgó en uno de los bolsillos del saco de él y encontró una moneda, luego se acercó y de espaldas a la fuente la tiró.

-Lo siento, tuve que pedir un deseo.

-Imagino que sí- sonrió Ranma acariciando los mechones de pelo sueltos que ella llevaba al frente junto a su cuello. Akane sintió un delicioso escalofrío y cerró los ojos –ven.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron unas cuadras más –cierra los ojos, confía en mí- habló cuando esta le puso cara de pocos amigos torciendo los labios en reproche por la solicitud. Pero aún así le obedeció.

Se dejó guiar, aunque pensó que era extraño que él simplemente no la cargara, como en los viejos tiempos. _Ha cambiado Akane ¿no recuerdas?,_ pensó, esto es tan extraño, _es como si fuera otra persona._

-Muy bien, ya puedes abrirlos- anunció Ranma colocándose tras ella.

La vista era maravillosa, sin palabras. Estaban en un mirador que parecía descuidado.

-Casi nadie conoce este lugar, es de difícil acceso pero yo conozco un sendero seguro por el cual te he traído- sonrió -¿no te has cansado con esos zapatos?

-Esto es…- balbuceo Akane, se acercó a Ranma y lo tomó con ambas manos de la mejilla para besarle con devoción y cuidado. Descargó en ese beso todas las emociones contenidas en años de distancia, su corazón reclamaba, lo reclamaba a él.

* * *

**¡Soy mala! ¡Soy muy mala! Tuve que cortar la escena porque de lo contrario seguiríamos aquí pegados al menos el doble. Esperen el próximo capítulo ;)**


End file.
